El secuestro de Sakura
by Dalian Monthgomery
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto ha sido prometida a Shaoran Li como un pago a Hien Li por haber curado a la madre de la chica de una terrible enfermedad. Al cumplir 18 años de edad, sin previo aviso y sin aguantar más, Shaoran decide que ya es tiempo de reclamar a su mujer.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, nos sabemos de memoria** **la historia:** los personajes de las CLAMP no pertenecen si no a ellas, yo podría a llegar a utilizar personajes de mi imaginación pero casi todos serán de ellas (todos por el momento. Yo diré cuando no). La historia es de mi total autoría y pues… X a leer!

**El secuestro de Sakura**

**Prólogo**

-Xiao lang, no es sana tu afición a esa chiquilla. Pareces obsesionado con ella, únicamente desperdicias tu tiempo- la voz de la chica indicaba un dejo de reproche -En cambio yo, siempre estoy aquí, para ti. Mírame- le suplicó.

Y justamente porque ella siempre estaba ahí para él era el motivo por el cual la chica no le interesaba en absoluto. Decidió ignorarla y prestó más atención al libro en primera edición encuadernado en cuero negro.

-De verdad, osea solo es una chiquilla sin experiencia. Tonta y patosa para colmo. Dime descarada pero esa es la realidad, y no puedes negarlo.-recriminó

¿Y qué? pensaba el chino ya al borde del enfado. Al menos Sakura era inocente, se decía y esa era una virtud irrevocable en ella. Arrebatable sólo si él lo decidía. Porque sí, nadie aparte de él le quitaría dicha virtud, y su palabra era la ley.

-Bien, haz lo que desees. Al fin y al cabo volverás a buscarme para lo mismo. Por que nadie como yo para darte ese placer tan alucinante como el que te ofrezco.- Y Maldiciendo por lo bajo salió de la biblioteca en la que habían estado recluidos desde las 4 a.m.

Ridícula. Pensó molesto. Quien era ella para hacerle pasar por semejante perorata. A fin de cuentas el líder del clan era él, osea que todo lo que lo contradijera merecía una vasta reprimenda. Lo iba a dejar estar, que importaba. Ella solo era la amante del momento, no valía el gasto de fuerza de sus hombres.

En cambio con Sakura… pues lo suyo remontaba desde que el era niño. Ella era como quien dice "La tierra prometida" pues desde que sus padres habían hecho ese trato antes de que ella naciera a Shaoran se le hablo de casarse con ella, porque ella sería la única que realmente le traería la felicidad para el resto de sus días. Sakura Kinomoto sólo le pertenecería a él y a nadie más.

Y como esa no había realidad más certera.

Pues espero que les haya agradado este prologo. Lamento que haya sido sin inspiración pero es que estoy oliendo el delicioso desayuno . Sin más por el momento solo puedo decir que subiré nuevo capítulo este domingo 9 de noviembre 2014.


	2. Chapter 2: 11 años antes

**Bien, nos sabemos de memoria** **la historia:** los personajes de las CLAMP no pertenecen si no a ellas, yo podría a llegar a utilizar personajes de mi imaginación pero casi todos serán de ellas (todos por el momento. Yo diré cuando no). La historia es de mi total autoría y pues… X a leer!

**El secuestro de Sakura**

Pensamientos y recuerdos:"&&&&&&&&"

11 años antes…

"Miraba alternativamente hacia todas partes. Era un acuerdo que no había dudado hacer con aquel hombre para salvar la vida de su mujer. No se arrepentía de nada, pero si tenía ligeros remordimientos. Era su hija de quien estaban hablando, como si fuera… un objeto, un trofeo.

Maldecía no haber encontrado otra alternativa, a veces. Pero sabía que a pesar de todo, volvería a cometer el mismo error si estuviera de nuevo en esa horrenda situación.

-Mire señor, Kinomoto, la idea primordial del asunto no es incomodarlo, sólo obtener lo que por derecho nos pertenece.- Fujitaka frunció el ceño más que molesto por las palabras "derecho" y "pertenecer". Su hija no era una cosa o un animal, era un ser humano. Su más grande tesoro junto con su esposa y su otro hijo Touya. El señor Li no tenía ningún derecho de llamarla así.

-No me gusta la forma en la que se refiere respecto a mi hija. Es un ser humano, no un trofeo. Y, además, de antemano sabe que cumpliré con lo pactado. Soy un hombre de palabra.- Dijo tratando de convencerse mas así mismo que a quienes tenía en frente.

El señor Li sonrió complacido

-Me agrada que como buen caballero recuerde su palabra, aunque de lo prometido ya hayan pasado 7 años. Además debe considerar que su hija tendrá de todo, no hay motivos para creer lo contrario. Incluso, viendo el aspecto económico, será más beneficioso para su hija que para mi hijo- El señor Kinomoto miro al chico de 12 años a un lado del jefe del clan más poderoso de todo Hong Kong. El chico mostraba un halo de misterio, denotaba superioridad y en su rostro había una mirada demasiado maquiavélica para un chico de su edad. Fujitaka considero la opción de romper el trato.

-Sé lo que está pensando, señor Fujitaka y le diré que si no quiere tener problemas severos con el clan más poderoso de toda China deberá cumplir con su palabra. No hay vuelta atrás. Ahora, si no fuera mucha molestia, ¿podría mostrarnos el paquete que se le ha encargado?- Ordenó el jefe con voz deliberadamente tranquila, cosa que alertó al arqueólogo.

Con una muy visible mueca de indignación y rabia dejo un sobre amarillo sobre la mesita de cerezo que tenia frente a sí. Sin perder tiempo Hien Li ojeo rápidamente el contenido y con evidente indiferencia le pasó el sobre a su hijo quien con lentos movimientos también observó, pero con demasiada atención. Al terminar asintió a su padre, quien dirigió su mirada atenazante al hombre que tenía al frente.

-Tiene usted una hija muy hermosa, señor.- dijo con voz ausente. Fujitaka apretó los puños por la furia.- Lo único que resta es pedirle que la mantenga en las mejores condiciones. Reitero que no aceptamos mercancía usada, dañada o defectuosa. Si intentase tomarnos el pelo, lo sabríamos inmediatamente. ¿Está claro?-le sonrió macabramente.

Resignado, Fujitaka sólo asintió de mala guisa.

-Perfecto, entonces, se puede retirar. Lo veremos dentro de 6 meses.- dijo con un dejo de burla. Fujitaka se disponía a retirarse, pero antes de salir por esa puerta de acero, el señor Hien volvió a llamarlo.-Una cosa más, señor. Le sugiero que interne a su hija en esta institución. De esta manera, tendremos asegurado que su hija, hasta el día de la entrega, será completamente pura- le tendió un papel con el nombre, dirección y teléfono sobre un colegio demasiado costoso que Fujitaka conocía porque ahí había dado clases un tiempo y era donde se había enamorado de su ahora esposa.

Encolerizado por la idea de que incluso intervendrían en la educación de su pequeño retoño, el arqueólogo salió de ahí tan rápido que parecía que lo iban persiguiendo.

Una vez solos, Hien Li miro a su hijo, quien no dejaba de observar las fotos de la pequeña niña con quien en un futuro cercano se uniría.

-Veo que la pilluela ha llamado tu atención, ¿no es así, Xiao lang?-. Sabía de antemano la respuesta. De no haberle interesado, el niño –quien tenía el mismo temperamento que él- habría soltado las fotos, al extraño irse. Hien rió para sus adentros al notar que su hijo no quería decir nada. Le enorgullecía la forma de ser de su hijo, aunque a veces lo llenaba de desespero.- Bien si esa es tu respuesta, entonces no se diga más.- y con una risa gutural observó como su hijo guardaba celosamente las fotos de la chiquilla en su pequeño portafolio.

Rumiando en su tristeza, Fujitaka llego a su casa. Sin apenas darse cuenta. Al tocar el timbre esperaba la bienvenida de su pequeña hija Sakura y su amada Nadeshiko, pero sólo lo recibió la segunda.

-Amor, ¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Lograste disuadir a al jefe Hien?- había mucha esperanza en su rostro. Pero al ver el estado de desolación de su marido lo entendió todo.-Ho, esto ha sido mi culpa- dijo al borde del llanto. Se cubrió la cara con las manos para que su esposo no viera su infinita desdicha.

-Tranquila, Naddy. Dime, ¿Dónde está nuestra pequeña?- le destapó la cara y esperó su respuesta con una mirada de infinito amor grabada en su joven rostro.

-Está dormida, hoy la venció el sueño. No te pudo esperar como de costumbre.- al Fujitaka terminar de limpiarle las lagrimas del rostro su esposa lo llevó a ver a su hija.

Se encontraba profundamente dormida, abrazando un gigantesco oso de peluche que en su momento le había otorgado una enorme dicha. Ambos la miraron con infinito cariño y ternura.

Fujitaka y Nadeshiko se quedaron en el quicio de la puerta. Él rodeando con un brazo a su mujer y ella descansando su cabeza en el hombro masculino.

-Fue mi culpa. Espero que algún día nuestra hija logre perdonarme- dijo Nadeshiko de nuevo al borde del llanto. De repente sintió que su esposo le besaba la coronilla de la cabeza.

-No deberías culparte de esa manera. Y en todo caso, a quien debe de culpar es a mí. Fui yo quien la ofreció a ese hombre.-musito horrorizado de sí mismo.

-Pero si yo no hubiera enfermado… nosotros no teníamos dinero y… - en ese instante Fujitaka la volteo y la besó tiernamente.

-Esa enfermedad que a ti te asaltó, no la elegiste en ningún momento. Así que deja de culparte, amor mío. No quiero escuchar que tienes la culpa una vez más o me harás sentir peor- le pidió y besando sus manos ambos decidieron volver su atención a la pequeña criatura que descansaba inocente de todo lo que le depararía en el futuro. Sólo contaba con 7 años y ya tenía que cargar con algo tan grande como un matrimonio forzado

Sin ser consientes de ello, un pequeñín los observaba desde la puerta de enfrente. Lo había escuchado todo, y él no permitiría que entregaran a su hermanita. La defendería contra todo en el mundo. Se prometió a sí mismo. Sin saberlo comenzó a cultivar cierto odio hacia sus padres por hacerle eso a su hermana menor.

Bien, lo prometido es deuda y como soy un damallero (lol) he cumplido con mi palabra. ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Gracias por sus reviews, me sorprendió que me llagaran tan pronto, pero me alegran. Y sí, como dicen algunos de ustedes, el fic tiene parecido con otros pero eso sólo sera alprincipio, lo haré lo mas original que se pueda, lo prometo. :)

La verdad no espero reviews (pero si me dejan con gusto los responderé justo como hoy :) ), con que lean mi historia estaré conforme.

OTRO PUNTO ES QUE ESTA VEZ NO DEJARE FECHA PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, pero pueden estar seguros, actualizaréJ. ¡Palabra de damallero! Sin más por el momento, yo me despido.

Atte .: Dalian Montgomery.

"Cuando deseas alguna cosa, el universo conspira para que lo consigas" 3


	3. Chapter 3: la visita :)

**Bien, nos sabemos de memoria** **la historia:** los personajes de las CLAMP no pertenecen si no a ellas, yo podría a llegar a utilizar personajes de mi imaginación pero casi todos serán de ellas (todos por el momento. Yo diré cuando no). La historia es de mi total autoría y pues… X a leer!

**El secuestro de Sakura**

Pensamientos y recuerdos:"&&&&&&&&"

Actualmente...

"Lenta e inocentemente, una mano le acariciaba la espalda. Le estaba volviendo loco de deseo. Con movimientos como las olas del mar se movió dentro de ella, y en un acceso de pasión incontrolable, comenzó a morder su cuello y después a absorberlo. Comenzó a embestir más fuerte".

-"Aaaaah"- la oyó gemir débilmente y la sintió retorcerse debajo de él.

"No podía más, tenía que liberarse de alguna manera, pero antes que él, estaba el placer y el disfrute de ella. Mordiéndose el labio reprimió el impulso de venirse sin haberle dado lo que ella merecía."

"Quería verla muerta de deseo y placer, tal como él lo estaba en ese momento."

"Y lo estaba logrando. Sólo le faltaban unos empujes más, él lo sabía. Y entonces…"

RIN, RING, RING, RING…

Su **maldito **teléfono.

Soltando una sarta de los peores improperios conocidos por el hombre y otros inventados por él, estiró la mano y cogió el teléfono de la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de su cama. Miró el número y con más coraje aun contestó. Juraba que lo mataba si lo tuviera en frente.

-Puta madre, que no sabes que malditas horas son- masculló con voz ronca por la recién levantada. Estaba encolerizado.

- Veo que hoy amaneciste de buen humor, Xiao lang- dijo con socarronería el sujeto del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué mierdas quieres?- preguntó cada vez más al borde del ataque iracundo. Se sobó los ojos.

-Sólo llamo para recordarte que hoy entrenarás con la élite y yo con los principiantes.- tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sabía perfectamente que su mejor amigo estaba soñando con ella, de lo contrario, no le habría contestado de esa guisa.

-Eriol, maldito cabrón, hijo de puta. Te joderé por esto en cuanto te vea.-miró el reloj antiguo de madera de caoba de la pared y se sentó en su cama.- son las 05:05 a.m.-gruñó.

-A ¿sí?- se burló mirando también su reloj de mano.

-Te patearé el cu…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, ya no había nadie del otro lado de la línea.

Suspiró y dejó caer el brazo en la cama. Miró las rojas sabanas. Tenía una casa de campaña de tamaño considerable allá abajo. Con un gruñido se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama.

No iba a masturbarse, eso ya no lo llenaba. La necesitaba ya, sólo a ella. Ni siquiera ahora las tipas que lo perseguían para un acostón rápido le saciaban. Sabía que era una adicción la que sentía por ella, tal como se lo había dicho Mei ling, su primastra.

Pero es que no podía evitarlo.

Cada vez que la espiaba, cada vez que recibía fotos suyas, más sentía que la necesitaba. Y sin contar las noches en que él la tocaba. Su piel era como la seda y la porcelana combinadas únicamente para el deleite humano, eso sin contar su cuerpo…

Shaoran conocía las medidas concretas de Sakura. Lo sabía todo de ella por los informes del colegio. Además de las inspecciones que él mandaba a hacerle a diario con propósitos "médicos". Su chica no tenía un solo gramo de grasa en su cuerpo.

Se levantó de su cama y se fue a la ducha para intentar apagar su fuego, aun que sabía que de nada le serviría.

Últimamente estaba teniendo más sueños húmedos con Sakura de los que debiera tener una persona normal. Eso sin contar las sesiones en las que se auto complacía pensando en ella. O cuando fantaseaba en la ducha…

Borró ese último pensamiento. Sabía lo que haría, ya no aguantaba más, hoy por fin iría a pedirla a casa de sus padres. Pero antes le haría una visita nocturna a ella de esas que acostumbraba a hacerle cuando todos dormían, incluso ella.

Entró por la ventana ágilmente como lo hacía cada vez que la visitaba. Estaba vestido con su hábito de ninja de las sombras, pues, después de esa visita entrenaría con sus discípulos de la élite.

El silencio era algo vital en su entrenamiento como ninja, así que, en cuanto a moverse rápidamente sin hacer ruido no había problema. En la oscuridad de la habitación divisó un sencillo reloj en la cabecera. Las 05:30 a.m. Tenía 15 minutos para hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

Bajó su mirada de la cabecera al cuerpo de su chica. Al ver la posición en la que estaba no pudo resistirse a acercarse más a ella.

Sakura estaba en posición fetal completamente destapada. Su camisón de color rosa palo era demasiado transparente y corto como para cubrirle lo más esencial, su pelo largo color castaño se desparramaba de lado izquierdo de la cama su brazo derecho cubría sus senos en forma protectora. Y sus carnosos y rozados labios estaban ligeramente abiertos, como invitándolo a ser devorados.

Sin poder contenerse, Shaoran estiró una mano y la metió entre los muslos de la chica. Palpó su hendidura y un ramalazo de excitación lo recorrió de la cabeza hasta su miembro. Por su parte, Sakura se removió un poco y gimió débilmente.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Shaoran le retiró el brazo que cubría sus senos poco a poco. Sin despertarse, Sakura sólo accedió con un quejido de protesta al ser molestada.

Victorioso, el castaño apresuró su mano derecha sobre uno de los senos de la chica. Al ser ligeramente transparente el camisón, no tardó en localizar la cumbre. Acarició el pezón con un pulgar primero, haciendo que se inflamara levemente, aprovechando esto, Shaoran tiró del pezón un poco más, logrando que Sakura soltara un gemido más fuerte.

Respirando hondo para contenerse, el castaño posó una mano sobre el vientre de la chica y con el pulgar siguió masajeándole el erecto pezón. Sakura gemía cosas inteligibles. Movido por la pasión, decidió quedar a la altura de su oído y sin dejar de darle las atenciones que le estaba propiciando, le murmuró:

-Preciosa, eres tan delicada-moviéndose para poder tocar su pubis y hablarle a la vez, Shaoran le volvió a susurrar- y tan húmeda, cremosita, deliciosa. Despierta, cariño para que te pueda tener.- y cómo una suave caricia rozó si mejilla con sus labios.

En sueños parecía que Sakura también se estaba asustando y excitando, pero ella creía que estaba en una especie de sueño húmedo de los que tanto le había hablado su amiga Tomoyo. Sentía muchas cosquillas en la parte baja y en uno de sus senos. Y esa voz que le hablaba la hacía querer ronronear por lo cargada que se oía.

Y de repente, de la nada, la puerta del cuarto de Sakura se abrió de par en par dejando ver a un Touya alarmado. Encendiendo el foco, fijó de inmediato la vista en su hermana menor.

No había nadie con ella.

Un poco más aliviado pero cauteloso, Touya se acercó a tapar a su hermana, pues la cobija se le había arremolinado a los pies. Con aire meticuloso salió de la habitación, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a su alrededor y luego a ella. Había escuchado ruidos procedentes del techo, como pasos amortiguados.

A diferencia de Sakura, él tenía un sueño muy ligero. Decidió dar una vuelta por toda la casa para comprobar que no hubiera nadie.

Shaoran salió de debajo de la cama de la esmeralda y viéndola por una última vez decidió marcharse, pero antes, rozó sus labios con los de ella en una tierna caricia y aun sin despegarse de ella le susurró:

-Volveré…

Y se marchó tan silenciosamente como hubo llegado.

Mientras avanzaba por la oscuridad a toda velocidad, sentía como todo su ser se revelaba por poseerla. Negó con la cabeza con toda la convicción de la que fue posible. No la tomaría, no ahora. Esperaría a que sus padres la entregaran a él, y entonces, libremente, él podría disponer de ella tanto como quisiera.

Y valla que lo haría… de todas las formas posibles que se le antojaran…

Sakura se levantó de su cama cinco minutos después de que Shaoran se hubo marchado.

Consternada se llevó los dedos a la boca y luego, lentamente y casi sin querer los llevó a esa parte en donde sentía cosquillas. Presionó con fuerza, como hacía todas las noches al levantarse después de tener esos sueños.

De eso ya hacían 3 meses.

Sakura era una chica muy inocente, demasiado. Pero por las noches tenía esos sueños que la hacían sentir de una manera muy… sucia.

No quería tener esos sueños. Después de tenerlos, se despertaba asustada y se presiona en aquella zona, porque de esa manera, al menos, tenía un poco de alivio. Alterada, se levantó de su cama y fue al directo al baño.

Su amiga Tomoyo le hubo contado que ella tenía ese tipo de sueños, una vez. Y que, para aliviar el delicioso dolor de la entrepierna, ella se… tocaba.

Sakura no había querido saber de eso ni un detalle. De sólo escuchar que tenia sueños húmedos a ella se le subían los colores y el rubor no se le iban hasta mucho después. Pero es que ya había pasado tanto tiempo y el alivio no llegaba nunca.

Salió del baño y se arregló para el almuerzo con su familia.

La próxima vez que viera a Tomoyo, le preguntaría como debía tocarse para tener alivio.

Hola chicos!

Siento la tardanza pero es que acabo de entrar nuevamente a ala escuela ya que estábamos en huelga. Por cierto…

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Si les soy honesta me estaba riendo cuando estaba haciendo el capitulo. Pero luego me puse muy seria y luego roja. Creo que de azul me pasé a rojo escarlata. Jejeje!

Bien pues ahora si a responder reviews:

: no queda muy claro la posición de Sakura en este capítulo. En el próximo ya verás que sí. Gracias por tu tiempo J espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que te siga gustando.

**Sakura Es Kinomoto24**: que bueno que te halla gustado el capitulo. Espero también disfrutes este. jajajajaja

**Anaiza18:** jajaj gracias, pues si la protegerá y veremos que mas hara por que como se ve, esta dispuesto a todo contal de defenderla J espero te agrade el capitulo.

**Didi87**: como se llama la autora de ese fic? De verdad que me parece interesante jejeje así sirve que cambio las expresiones para que mi historia sea un poco más original. Espero y hayas disfrutado del capítulo.

Sin más que decir, espero que el capitulo les parezca entretenido y no vulgar, pero es que no sé, no me pude contener. Y una disculpa si fue demasiado para ustedes…

Atte.: Dalian Monthgomery.

La clave de tu futuro está escondida en tu vida diaria.


	4. Chapter 4: error

**Bien, nos sabemos de memoria** **la historia:** los personajes de las CLAMP no pertenecen si no a ellas, yo podría a llegar a utilizar personajes de mi imaginación pero casi todos serán de ellas (todos por el momento. Yo diré cuando no). La historia es de mi total autoría y pues… X a leer!

**El secuestro de Sakura**

Pensamientos y recuerdos:"&&&&&&&&"

sueños y recuerdos:"**&&&&&&**"

Ataviada con algunas de sus mejores ropas, Sakura estaba sentada en el comedor de la cocina de su casa. A su izquierda, estaba su madre platicando afablemente con Fujitaka, esposo, sobre lo que harían ese día en su clase de tejido. A su derecha, su padre escuchaba atentamente y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a su hermosa mujer, Nadeshiko. Miró hacia el frente. Touya la estaba mirando de una manera muy meticulosa.

Sakura suspiró y sonrojándose profusamente bajó la mirada a su regazo, donde sus manos se retorcían sin descanso. Se preguntó si Touya podría leer su mente, pero de inmediato desechó el pensamiento. De hacerlo, se abría levantado y le habría dado una buena tunda por sucia.

Pero es que no podía evitarlo. No podía dejar de pensar en ese último sueño que había tenido y en lo que le preguntaría a Tomoyo esa tarde que se vieran.

Hacía tiempo que habían salido de vacaciones de aquél soso internado y se moría por vivir más aventuras con su mejor amiga. Cuando le contará su sueño –por que no pensaba decirle que ya tenía 3 meses soñando de esa manera- ésta se caería para atrás… pero de risa.

Algo llamó su atención. Un sonido y un movimiento frente a ella la hicieron mirar en esa dirección.

- ... Ada, monstruo? -

-¿Qué?- preguntó de manera tonta.

Su hermano roló los ojos con frustración. La miró molesto.

-¿Qué, qué es lo que te pasa? Has estado muy rara y no has comido nada- dijo Touya con voz cansina.

Sakura, como tonta, miró su plato, y al mirar al frente nuevamente, se dio cuenta de que tenía todas las miradas sobre sí.

-Es que no tengo hambre aun- logró balbucir. Y era totalmente cierto. El sueño de esa madrugada le había robado todo.

-¿Sakura, te encuentras bien?- le preguntó su madre con evidente preocupación. Suspiró.

- claro- contestó tan rápido como pudo.

Sus padres no habían quedado muy de acuerdo con esa respuesta, pero a modo de respeto por la privacidad de Sakura, decidieron no hacer más preguntas.

Su familia era así, callada y sencilla pero demasiado feliz, generosa y honesta. Vivían en una sencilla casa de dos pisos, muy acogedora y bonita, aun cuando no aspiraba a las grandes riquezas. Sakura se puso a pensar que en realidad sus padres siempre habían respetado su intimidad, pero a veces la invadían tanto que ella no se los podía quitar de encima.

Por ejemplo, cuando les pedía permisos para salir nunca se los otorgaban. O, cuando quería quedarse en casa de una amiga para una pijamada, sus padres interrogaban a la chica que la organizaría. Y si tenían hermanos... nunca iba a pijamadas de chicas que tuvieran hermanos mayores ni menores. A eso súmenle un Touya muy celoso que nunca la dejaba entablar amistades de ningún tipo con los chicos y siempre estaba al tanto de todo lo que hacía. Como aparecer en los momentos más inoportunos, por ejemplo.

Como resultado de todos esos cuidados, Sakura no había dado su primer beso siquiera. Y eso que ya tenía 17 años. Lo único que sabía de chicos era gracias a Daidoji.

Pero eso cambiaría apenas tuviera 18, por que se independizaría y entonces…

-…Monstruo- oyó que le gritaron.

-¿Sí?-volvió su atención nuevamente a su hermano.

-Mamá te está hablando.- y roló los ojos con evidente frustración.

-Sakura, te preguntaba si ya sabes que es lo que quieres que te regalemos para tu cumpleaños 18 de mañana-la miró atentamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su descafeinado.

-Ya les dije que no quiero regalos, ya lo tengo todo- dijo con una sonrisa no del todo sincera.

Claro que lo tenía todo. Todo menos libertad.

Porque podría tener el celular del año o la laptop con la mejor tecnología, o andar vestida al último grito de la moda. Pero de que servía eso si no tenía a nadie con quien compartir todo eso. A Touya no le interesaban las cosas materiales, su mamá siempre andaba de allá para acá haciendo de todo, y su padre… su padre se iba y no regresaba en meses, incluso.

Y Tomoyo no vivía cerca.

A veces Sakura se preguntaba como hacían sus padres para darle tanto si siempre veía que tenían problemas económicos graves. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle que en navidad o el día de su cumpleaños siempre le regalaran lo que pedía o necesitaba, e incluso, algunos días, por la nada le compraban cosas sólo porque sí. A Touya nunca le compraban nada, pero a ella se lo daban todo. Eso la hacía sentirse la peor hermana e hija del mundo. Y cuando les pidió que pararan argumentando que podría trabajar para comprarse las cosas por sí misma ellos negaban rotundamente.

Parecían no tener límite cuando se trataba de ella. Pero parecían no tener nada nunca para Touya.

Miró a su "hermanote" una vez más. Ojala él fuera la mujer y no ella.

. ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - °.

Estaba más que decidido con respecto a lo que haría. Nadie lo cambiaría de perecer, por eso iría allí, para reclamar lo que le pertenecía.

Se miró una vez más en el espejo de cuerpo completo del recibidor y se caló el traje negro que traía junto con la corbata. Estaba presentable para pedir la mano de su esposa ese mismo día. Y no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando una voz muy grave lo detuvo antes…

-¿A dónde vas ataviado de esa manera, Xiao lang?-preguntaron desde las escaleras.

No se movió ni un centímetro y contestó después de una pausa.

-A reclamar lo que me pertenece.- dijo al fin.

-Sabes bien que aún no se acaba el tiempo estimado, no veo por qué adelantar las cosas.- su tono de voz era uno de simpleza.

-Tú no lo entenderías…- y habiendo dicho esto, salió sin darle a su padre la oportunidad de soltarle un solo sermón.

Hien pensó que su hijo era quien no entendía nada. Si bien los padres de Sakura habían accedido a entregar a su hija a su hijo, eso no quería decir que podía reclamarla cuando quisiera.

Habían cláusulas y estipulaciones que se tenían que cumplir como era debido. Eso aunado a que la chiquilla sólo era una niña y no conocía a Xiao lang de nada. Obviamente los padres no la entregarían por nada del mundo antes del tiempo definido.

Hien sonrió. Su hijo volvería hecho una furia después de todo.

. ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - °.

Se hallaban en un centro comercial comiendo helados y con un montón de bolsas de ropa.

Su amiga era una compradora compulsiva e insaciable. Sonrió, en sólo una hora se habían gastado más de 20, 000,000 yenes. Todo a cuenta de la pelinegra, pues era tan rica, que cuando recibía su mesada casi se compraban un guardarropa completo para cada una.

-¿Qué querías contarme con tanta urgencia, Sakurita?- preguntó mientras lamía su helado.

La esmeralda se lo pensó mejor antes de soltar la sopa. Se lo contaría y luego qué… estaba segura que aunque Tomoyo le dijera como masturbarse ella no lo sabría hacer bien. ¿Pero qué importaba? Aprendería, como había aprendido a andar en bicicleta.

-Mira… Tomi, yo…- y hasta ahí llegó lo que diría pues justo en ese momento pasó alguien quien siempre le robaba el aliento a la castaña.

Un chico de al parecer unos 23 o 24 años, muy guapo de cabello plateado y largo, se acercaba lentamente junto con un trío de jóvenes. Sakura sabía quién era él mejor que ninguna otra chica. Asistía a la universidad de su hermano y de vez en cuando él había ido a su casa para hacer trabajos junto con su gemelo Yukito Tsukihiro.

A Sakura la habían embrujado sus hermosos ojos azules, tan azules como el cielo mismo. Y su cuerpo… su cuerpo era tan perfecto que ninguna chica podía resistírsele. Eso aunado a su bello rostro angelical.

Tomoyo miró detenidamente a su amiga. Su pálida tez se había tornado roja de un momento a otro. Sonrió pícaramente y le murmuró al oído.

-¿te gusta, Sakurita?-la aludida sólo asintió.-yo conozco a los chicos que vienen detrás de él. Podría llamarlos y presentártelo.-

No hacía falta. Sakura y él se hablaban, aunque sólo fueran breves palabras corteses como un "buenas tardes", "gracias" o "buenos días" o un "permiso". Eso era suficiente para ella. Era más de lo que la mayoría solía obtener de él.

-No es necesario, Tomi. Ya lo conozco.- masculló sin quitar la mirada de Yue.

-Pero podrías hablar con él, porque te apuesto a que sólo se dirigen la palabra para puras tonterías- repentinamente y asustando a su compañera, la amatistas se puso en pie y a gritos llamó la atención de los chicos. -¡Hey, chicos, por aquí!- alzó y agitó su mano de un lado a otro.

Apenada, la esmeralda sólo atinó a bajar la mirada. Y cuando la volvió a alzar ya los tenía en frente. Se levantó de su asiento aterrada y volvió la vista hacía Yue, quien también la estaba mirando.

Completamente roja de pena dirigió su mirada a su amiga. Ella platicaba sin tapujos con los otros chicos. Sakura pensó que eso era totalmente normal. Con el 1.70 de su amiga, su bella figura, su hermosa melena azabache hasta la cintura, de tez de porcelana y ojos color amatistas, se podría conquistar a cualquier hombre

Uno como Yue, incluso.

-Yo te conozco…- la esmeralda miró a su interlocutor y se quedó sorprendida. –Tu eres la hermana menor de Kinomoto.- señaló y se acercó a ella. –creí que nunca te dejaban totalmente asombrado.

Sakura hizo una mueca, era cierto, pero no le gustaba que se lo dijeran.

-Pues ya ves que si salgo de vez en cuando.- dijo tímidamente.

-Te acuerdas de mí, ¿no es así?- ¿acordarse de él? Sakura se quedaba despierta hasta tarde cuando se enteraba de que él iría a su casa al día siguiente. Asintió levemente. –bien, porque yo si me acuerdo de ti-sonrió de lado, acto que dejó sin aire a la esmeralda.

En ese preciso instante, Tomoyo los interrumpió.

-Sakura, ¿crees qué te den permiso de llegar más tarde? Es que los chicos preguntan si podemos ir a dar una vuelta al parque de diversiones con ellos- preguntó con una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Vamos?- le pidió Yue tendiéndole una mano y sonriendo cálidamente.

Por supuesto quiso gritar, pero en vez de eso tomó la mano de Yue y dijo:

-Vamos...- sonrió.

Que importaba, al día siguiente sería mayor de edad y se podría emancipar si así lo quisiese. Por lo pronto, iría a disfrutar su último día como adolecente.

. ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - °.

Estaba sentado en la sala de la humilde casa de los Kinomoto. Frente a él se hallaban Fujitaka y su esposa. Ella lo miraba con temor en sus ojos y él se portaba protector tensaba la barbilla desafiante.

-De ninguna manera permitiré que lo hagas-. Le dijo el padre.

-No les estoy pidiendo permiso. **Me la pienso llevar en este mismo instante **con, o sin su aprobación- espetó autoritariamente.

-No puede usted llevársela. En el acuerdo dice…-

-Me vale una mierda lo que diga el acuerdo- vociferó- me la voy a llevar ahora mismo.- diciendo esto se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la puerta.

-Ni lo intente. Ella no se encuentra aquí en estos momentos.-se levantó de su asiento. –No debe ignorar el acuerdo, señor Li. En él se estipula que Sakura no será apartada de nuestro lado hasta que cumpla 20 años. Ni uno menos.- defendió.

Shaoran no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que hubieran dejado salir sin supervisión a su mujer. Respirando hondo volvió a tomar asiento nuevamente al igual que el Fujitaka.

-Conocemos y respetamos al clan Li.- habló Fujitaka. –pero no nos parece justo que así, como así, quieran quitarnos a nuestra hija. Ni siquiera lo conoce. ¿Es que acaso no piensa cortejarla como es debido?- estaba alterado.

Shaoran pensó que para eso ya no había tiempo. Tenía que tenerla ese mismo día. Ya, como fuera. No creía poder contenerse de cometer una tragedia o una barbarie.

Respirando hondo optó por lo adecuado.

-Ese es uno de mis objetivos.- habló con voz ronca.

-Entonces no hay necesidad de seguir con esto, ni de llevarnos estos disgustos. Son innecesarios. A su tiempo, Sakura lo conocerá y si lo quiere se enamorará de usted. Pero hasta entonces, esa niña nos sigue perteneciendo a nosotros.-determinó y al parecer esa sería la última palabra.

Con la mandíbula apretada y la rabia contenida, Shaoran se levanto de su silla sin rastro de alteración en su rostro, y sin ninguna palabra caminó hasta la puerta del saloncito. Pero antes de salir se volvió a los padres de su mujer con una expresión malévola.

-En el futuro, si yo me entero de que Sakura ha salido sin supervisión alguna de sus familiares, me encargaré de encontrar a ese hijo suyo y lo desollaré con mis propias manos. Que tengan buena tarde-. Y salió como si nada.

Nadeshiko y Fujitaka se quedaron helados ante tal amenaza. Y al cerrarse la puerta del salón, la primera se puso a llorar.

Fujitaka la consoló como pudo. Creían en las amenazas del clan Li, eran tan ciertas como que existía la luna. Lo sentían por su hija. Apenas le estaban concediendo permisos para salir, pues ya casi sería mayor de edad, pero con esto, jamás vería la luz del sol otra vez si fuera necesario.

. ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - °.

Eran las 06:00 p.m. nadie la reprendería por llegar a esa hora. Era temprano, además Tomoyo la había traído en su limosina.

Buscó las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta con ellas al haberlas encontrado, y en ese momento, justo en ese preciso momento, vio una enorme figura salir del saloncito de su casa.

Para describir lo siguiente que ocurrió, Sakura habría utilizado la palabra **abrumador**.

Por que cuando vio la cara de aquel sujeto quedó conmocionada. Casi cegada por su belleza.

Fácil le hubo calculado 1.90 de estatura, su cabello era castaño chocolate y se veía extremadamente sedoso. Hombros anchos y talle estrecho de muslos poderosos. Rasgos de la cara cincelados y perfectos. Y sus ojos… esos ojos de color ámbar… solo pudo decir que se ahogó en ellos.

Las únicas palabras para describir a ese sujeto podrían ser "**perfecto**" y "**adonis"**.

Él pasó a un lado de ella y apenas si le dirigió una pequeña mirada, para seguir adelante como si nada. Sakura se volteó y lo miró hasta que él salió por la puerta principal.

¡Valla espectáculo de sujeto!

Caminó perdida en sus cavilaciones hasta el saloncito donde sabía que encontraría a sus padres a esa hora. Y al llegar a su destino, descubrió a su madre llorando desesperadamente y a su padre tratando de consolarla. Él también parecía alterado pues su cara estaba cenicienta.

Mamá, papá ... - murmuró empezando a entrar en pánico.

Apenas la escucharon, Nadeshiko se puso en pie y llegó hasta ella. Y sin poder contenerse a lo que iba a hacer, cometió un gran error

**PLAF.**

Abofeteó tan fuerte a su hija que esta volteó la cara y casi cae al suelo por el terrible impacto.

-Eres una desconsiderada. ¿Dónde demonios has estado? ¿Tienes una idea de lo malditamente preocupados que estábamos? Claro que no. Porque no te importa lo que le pueda pasar a tu familia. Eres una irresponsable jovencita.- le gritó fuera de sí.

-¿Nadeshiko que te ocurre?- Fujitaka la tomó por los brazos, conmocionado.

Su esposa nunca, nunca le hubo pegado a su hija. Ni siquiera cuando esta le perdió el anillo que le hubo heredado su difunta madre con su último aliento. Nunca le había levantado la mano y ahora…

Atónita y terriblemente asustada, Sakura la miraba desde el suelo. Su madre** nunca** le había pegado.

Se levantó como pudo y salió corriendo hacia su habitación en la segunda planta.

Poco a poco, Nadeshiko tomó conciencia de lo que le hubo hecho a su hija. Arrepentimiento, duro y puro se apoderó de ella.

Y entonces comenzó a llorar más fuerte que antes.

. ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - °.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado llorando. Sólo sabía que su madre estaba terriblemente enojada con ella.

Era injusto. ¿Porque nunca querían dejarla sola? Ella no haría nada malo, lo juraba. Rememoró los acontecimientos de la salida con los chicos por el parque de diversiones. Nada de eso había valido la pena considerando el castigo que le tocó pagar.

Ni el beso que Yue le dio en la mejilla podría hacerla olvidar lo sucedido. Nada podría.

Miró su reloj. 02:00 a.m.

Feliz cumpleaños se dijo. Valla regalito se había llevado.

Mientras cavilaba no se dio cuenta de que alguien entraba por su ventana y caminaba con pasos agigantados a su cama. Sakura rodó de medio lado y las lágrimas atrapadas en las comisuras de sus ojos salieron con facilidad.

Y entonces, dándole el peor susto de su vida, alguien le había puesto un pañuelo blanco con cloroformo tapándole la nariz y la boca. Tratando de luchar Sakura se removía, pero fue en vano, al instante cayó rendida.

Victorioso, el sujeto la cargó y la llevó hasta el alfeizar de la ventana. Acomodaldola sobre sí, sacó un pequeño radio.

-objetivo listo.- murmuró.-¿cómo va todo por allá?

-sin ningún problema- murmuró también el otro sujeto mirando a un Touya terriblemente drogado en el piso.- sólo fue cuestión de dispararle a lo lejos. Pero el cabrón sabía que estábamos aquí-seguía extrañado por lo último.

-dejo ahí. No te arriesgues y sal de inmediato.- ordenó. –te veré donde siempre-.y cortó la comunicación.

Y salió sin de ahí con la cica en brazos.

Ya había llegado el momento. No iba a aguantar más. Sólo esperaba que ella lo aceptara dentro de poco, porque si no, juraba que la violaría, aun que él quisiera ser caballerosos con ella.

Hola chicos y chicas (si es que me leen chicos)

Quiero pedir una gran disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, pero sepan que durante esta y la próxima semana sólo actualizaré los días sábado. Estoy en épocas de exámenes además de que hice la prueba enlace para la universidad y tengo dos obras de teatro que hacer próximamente. Una el martes y otra el viernes. Eso + la prueba de calculo que tanto odio dos acosadores que no dejan de perseguirme me tienen un poco atareada, pero sepan que en ningún momento pienso dejar la historia.

Sepan también que de aquí en más, los capítulos serán más largos que antes. Y hablando del capítulo… que les pareció?

Agradezco los reviews de el capitulo pasado y ahora los contestaré:

** :** me alegro de que la historia te guste, de verdad, y sí, pienso terminarla porque, cuando yo no tenía cuenta en fanfiction y leía historias que me atrapaban y veía que no las terminaban, me enojaba. No quiero poner otra historia en mi cuenta por ahora porque sé –como tu dijiste- que perderé el interés en esta y eso me pondría mal. Agradezco tu tiempo y espero el capitulo te haya gustado ¡ha! Porque no habrá hasta el próximo sábado. :)

Por cierto, me encantó tu review. ;)

**Sakura Es Kinomoto24:** si cada vez se pone más intensa la cosa y quién sabe, igual –como tú dices- Sakura no se queda con Shaoran. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero sigas leyendo la historia. ;)

**karito:** jajaja pues casi no entendí tu review. ¿Te refieres a que tienen que pagar cuentas los padres de Sakura? Si es así, pues sí. Espero sigas leyendo la historia y que te siga interesando. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo :)

**Anaiza18: **hola! Pues si ¡ha! Nuestro Shaoran es un pervertido, y te diré que eso que leíste no es nada. Con respecto a Touya, ni te preocupes que ya verás que no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Gracias por tu tiempo y espero sigas leyendo el fic. ;)

**Saku-princesa:** ¡muchas gracias! Espero y sigas leyendo la historia y que te guste :) ese es el propósito.

**didi87:**Gracias :)! ¡ha! Si he leído ese fic pero ya hace muchos años. Jajaja ya no me acordaba de él con razón cuando estaba escribiendo el capítulo sentía como deja bu J si Xiao en este momento te parece mañoso, te caerás para atrás con lo que sigue jajajaja y si te apuesto que si Touya lo hubiera visto… se habrían armado los pu… jajaj ntc. Ya ok que grosera.

Gracias por tu tiempo y espero sigas leyendo la historia :)

**laura:** hey! Hola pues que te pareció este capítulo? Espero te haya gustado y que sigas pendiente del fic. ;)

Bien sin más que decir, creo que me despido de ustedes mis queridos lectores, y sepan también los que me leen pero que no dejan review que también agradezco su tiempo. J

Atte .: Dalian Monthgomery.

Todo hombre si se lo propone puede ser si se lo propone, el escultor de su propio cerebro.

3


	5. Chapter 5: secuestrada

**Bien, nos sabemos de memoria** **la historia:** los personajes de las CLAMP no me pertenecen si no a ellas, yo podría a llegar a utilizar personajes de mi imaginación pero casi todos serán de ellas (todos por el momento. Yo diré cuando no). La historia es de mi total autoría y pues… X a leer!

**El secuestro de Sakura**

Pensamientos y recuerdos:"&&&&&&&&"

sueños:"**&&&&&&**"

.

.

Despertó con una terrible sensación de horror.

Era de día, lo sabía a pesar de que la habitación en la que se encontraba estaba oscura. Era lujosa, con muebles sencillos pero modernos.

Miró a todos lados, estaba en una cabaña. Se parecía a la que una vez su amiga Tomoyo la había invitado para pasar las vacaciones de verano.

Pero no era la misma.

Ésta tenía barrotes de madera en las ventanas y era mucho más amplia y mejor cuidada.

Una serie de imágenes agolparon su cabeza. Su madre golpeándola, la expresión de su padre, ella corriendo escaleras arriba, ella llorando en su cama hasta que una mano le tapó la boca y nariz con un pañuelo y todo se volvía borroso.

Ante este último recuerdo, Sakura se puso mortalmente pálida y rígida. La más terrible sensación que hacía semejanza a un escalofrío que subía por su espalda la recorrió en ese momento. Su nuca comenzó a picarle más fuerte que nunca, haciendo que lágrimas de un horror muy visible se derramaran por su cara.

Sin quererlo, comenzó a temblar más fuerte que una hoja en un día de fuerte ventisca. Comenzó a ponerse frenética. No eso era poco, perdió el juicio de todo cuanto era su posición y levantándose de la enorme cama en la que estaba, corrió hacía la ventana.

-AYUDAAAAAAAAA…- gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitieron.

-"Los barrotes son de madera", pensó. "Puedo romperlos si quiero". Y con ese pensamiento se decidió a hacerlo.

Lo que no sabía Sakura era que no era cualquier madera, si no madera especial. Una combinación de roble con guayacán, caoba, chonta y teca.

Lo único que provocó fue lastimarse.

. ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - °.

Estaba sentado en su escritorio, mirando hacia el frente. Tenía la mirada perdida, todo el plan había sido perfectamente efectuado.

Primero habían dormido al idiota del hermano de su mujer, y aunque éste opuso resistencia, no causó mayores problemas para ellos.

Luego habían ido por su chica. A Shaoran no le había gustado tener que dormirla con cloroformo, pero no había quedado de otra. Después de cargarla había dejado en su cama una nota falsificada que supuestamente "Sakura había dejado a sus papás" en la que especificaba que ya estaba harta de vivir con ellos.

Habiendo hecho todo lo anterior se habían dispuesto a huir, pero faltaba un pequeño detalle. Uno muy importante….

La mejor amiga de Sakura.

No estaba en el plan, pero a petición de Eriol se la llevaron también, para hacer creer a todos que en verdad se había escapado la esmeralda.

Sin dejar ninguna nota, se marcharon con la chica también.

Sonrió de medio lado.

Para llevar a cabo todo ese plan sólo había requerido de la casa del bosque de su padre, donde él -Shaoran- se quedaba cuando iba a entrenar a la élite. Nada más.

Tocaron a su puerta.

Sabía quién era así que no se dispuso a abrir, él entraría. Al segundo siguiente, ya tenía a un Eriol con cara de fastidio y burla.

Nunca he visto que la cara que se burló de Syaoran.

-Di todo lo que quieras. La putita que me llevé yo, se despertó desde hace 3 horas y como no paraba de pelear y de gritar, la tuve que amarrar en la cruz-. Se sentó en la silla con evidente cansancio.

Shaoran se rio para sus adentros, al notar que Eriol tenía un feroz rasguño en la garganta y en los brazos. Curioso, inquirió:

-No me digas, déjame adivinar: la dejaste ahí, atada a esa cosa, desnuda y mojada con el clima fresco de la mañana.- se mofó.

Eriol fingió una mueca horrorizada.

-Sí- se burló también- claro que no, idiota. Es una chica, no un novato que cometió una travesura.

Shaoran volvió a reír para sí. Tomoyo Daidoji había sido llevada por su mejor amigo a la academia de ninjas que tenía su padre. Los novatos y los de la élite no se encontraban en ese momento, pues les habían dado unas vacaciones de una semana, para poder hacer ellos sus fechorías. O mejor dicho, en lo que decidían que hacer con la chica.

La cruz de la que hablaban estaba afuera en una de las esquinas del patio trasero, donde se encontraban la mayoría de los instrumentos de castigo y un gran campo de batalla. La cruz medía 4 metros, y conociendo a Eriol, Shaoran se imaginaba que la había dejado amarrada en la cima de aquello.

-¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?- preguntó su amigo sacándolo de su ensoñación. –Espero que me pagues muy bien por esto que estamos haciendo, Shaoran. Porque de lo contrario tiro a la puta en el arrollo del bosque y dejo que se la lleve la corriente.- amenazó.

El castaño pensó que eso no era del todo cierto, pues parecía que a su amigo le había gustado "la puta". De no haber sido así, ni siquiera la habría amarrado a la cruz. Se requería de cierto esfuerzo para llevar a cabo esa hazaña, además de que su amigo era un dominante consumado.

-Admítelo, cabrón, la chica te gusta-. Masculló Shaoran.

-tiene buen culo pero no es mi tipo-. Dijo con simpleza.

Shaoran esta vez soltó una carcajada.

-¿Y cómo te va con tu mujer?- le preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.

-aun no ha despertado- de repente su cara tomó seriedad.- espero que ella me acepte, porque si no…-

-¿qué harás? ¿La violarás?-lo interrumpió- Dale su tiempo, después de todo, sólo es una chiquilla de 18 años que ni siquiera ha dado su primer beso. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo…-

-tiempo es lo que menos tengo- interrumpió también el chino, mirándolo con evidente enfado. –la necesito ahora…-

-¿Por qué? Es decir, Mei ling es más puta que nada y está como quiere. Siempre está a tu disposición y te hace tener sexo alucinante. ¿Para qué quieres a una jodida cría de yegua si tienes a media bola de perras detrás de ti?- se fastidió. –no estaríamos en estos aprietos si fuera Mei ling-

Shaoran sabía que era cierto. Sakura apenas era una cría de yegua, pero él podía amaestrarla, educarla, moldearla y enseñarle lo que le gustaba exactamente cómo le gustaba. En cambio, Mei ling ya estaba más usada que un trapo viejo.

Mei ling lo fastidiaba, en cambio Sakura… estaba seguro que cuando la poseyera la haría gritar y llorar de placer.

-Mei ling es sólo una puta como tú ya lo hiciste notar, sólo eso. Pero mi mujer es diferente-. Aseguró con determinación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no tiene el culo abierto como Mei ling?-.

Nunca hubiera dicho aquello. En ese instante, Shaoran se levantó de su silla y se inclinó para agarrar el cuello de la camisa de Eriol.

-Vuelve a dirigirte de esa manera sobre mi mujer y te parto en dos, hijo de puta- habiéndolo amenazado, lo soltó de inmediato.

Eriol se acomodó la camisa en su lugar.

No sé por qué diablos le espetó mocoso molesto.

-Sólo mírala- y le mostró una foto del rostro de ella.

El moreno tomó la foto y al igual que Shaoran quedó sorprendido. Era la primera vez que la veía.

La chica tenía unos ojos increíblemente hermosos, eran color esmeralda y muy grandes, con infinitas pestañas espesas. El cabello, incluso en la foto, se veía muy saludable, brillante y sedoso. Su piel era pálida y sin ningún defecto. Tenia las cejas bien delineadas y frente pequeña. Los labios pequeños pero carnosos, y de un color rosa muy bonito. Cara ovalada y muy dulce. Miró a Shaoran con evidente sorpresa.

-Y eso que no la has visto de cuerpo entero. Es una diosa- le arrebató la foto.

-Sí, es perfecta-dijo asombrado. Probando un poco su suerte, le dijo: -tenemos que hacer un trío un día.-

Shaoran lo miró con una expresión aún más sorprendida. Hubo un largo silencio después, pero al fin contestó:

-Ta vez, en un futuro, pero ella es completamente mía, ¿entendido? miró severamente.

Eriol alzó las manos en completo acuerdo y con una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro.

-completamente de acuerdo-. Después de un rato le dijo. –espero que a tu chica le guste el sexo tántrico, porque si no, dudo mucho que te parezca la mejor-. Se burló.

Shaoran lo miró por un momento. ¡Ha! Más bien él sería quien no pudiera practicarlo, porque una vez la hiciera completamente suya, no podría ir lento como querría.

De repente, un duro golpe en el piso de arriba llamó la atención de los dos hombres. Alarmados, corrieron sigilosamente para ver de qué se trataba. Provenía de la habitación de Sakura.

El castaño, alarmado, corrió sin importarle nada hacia esa dirección, y cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Su chica estaba en el piso. Su rostro tenía una evidente mueca de dolor, se estaba tomando el hombro derecho, que parecía haberse lastimado.

Preocupado, corrió hacía ella.

-Pequeña,-la abrazó cuando llegó a su lado. -¿qué ha ocurrido?-.

Y entonces Sakura lo vio. Fue en ese preciso momento en que el miedo la atravesó. Y temblando peor aun que antes, se desmayó.

. ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - °

Dolor, un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo atosigaba. Miró a su alrededor, el día estaba considerablemente nublado.

La noche anterior había tenido un extraño sueño.

En él había visto extrañas sombras con figuras humanoides, había escuchado ruidos y se había levantado para ver que ocurría, y entonces había caído al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza de una manera sumamente ruidosa, para sumirse en un sueño aun más profundo.

Se sentó en su cama, la sabana se resbaló dejando ver un bien trabajado torso. Se sobó la cabeza y se estiró.

Y en ese preciso momento escuchó un grito desgarrador por parte de su madre en la habitación contigua.

"Sakura".

Salió volando de la cama para llegar hasta su madre y cuando lo hizo, lo que encontró lo dejó petrificado.

Su madre, llorando tirada en el piso, su padre estaba leyendo una nota y su hermana no se veía por ningún lado, sólo estaba su cama des tendida.

-¿Qué pasa?- miró a su alrededor. – ¿Y Sakura?- preguntó a su padre.

-se ha ido- informó su padre. –nos ha dejado esta nota diciendo que ya no soportaba vivir más con nosotros. Se fue…-. Su mirada estaba cargada de tristeza y profunda decepción.

Incrédulo, Touya se pasó ambas manos por el cabello y luego hecho una furia miró a su padre.

-Ella no se iría así como así-. Gruñó encolerizado. –¿Cómo puedes creer siquiera que tu hija, la Sakura misma, se halla marchado así por la nada?-extendió la mano para pedir la nota y cuando la leyó, reconoció la letra de su hermana, incluso con sus expresiones típicas.

No podía ser. Su hermanita se había marchado por la nada. No, Sakura no deshonraría así a la familia, ella era muy obediente, era Sakura.

Y entonces a su cabeza llegó su sueño.

Si había visto sombras y escuchado ruidos. No había sido un sueño, había sido real, totalmente real.

Sakura había sido secuestrada.

Y sabía perfectamente quien se la había llevado…

. ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - °.

-Le he puesto orégano y le vendé el hombro justo encima de él. Ya le di un analgésico y la puse a dormir. Deberá tomar un vaso diario de leche. Deberá descansar. Deberá mantener el hombro hacía arriba, pues de esta manera el flujo fluye más rápido, no debe mover la extremidad y debe evitar los disgustos si no quiere agravar el problema.- dijo Eriol en voz baja después de cerrar la puerta de la recamara de Sakura. –Eso significa que nada de sexo, Shaoran y nada de exaltarla más de lo que ya estaba.- Eriol pensó que eso no era posible, pues había sido secuestrada.

Shaoran maldijo por lo bajo, había encerrado a su mujer en esa habitación porque creía que no correría ningún peligro, y resultaba ahora que había sido todo lo contrario.

No tocarla y tenerla justo bajo su techo sería algo terrible, no sabría si podría resistirse.

Al ver su expresión, Eriol rió en voz baja.

-Pídele ayuda a tu padre- le golpeó el brazo. –Seguro que él enviará a alguien que cuide a tu mujer…- sugirió.

-de eso nada-. Determinó. –seré yo quien la cuide-.

-Bien si eso deseas- dijo. Camino hacía las escaleras y cuando llegó al primer piso y alcanzó la puerta principal, se volvió y dijo: -debo irme, hace rato que deje a la amiguita de tu novia colgada, debe estar muy cansada y adolorida, muy sumisa. Justo para comérmela.- sonrió de medio lado y salió de la casa.

A Shaoran realmente no le importaba lo que le hicieran a Daidoji, lo único que importaba era Sakura y que no podría tomarla.

Pero estaba bien, sería algo divertido jugar a ser el tentado. A demás, él no era un caballero, después de todo. En 15 o 19 días, Sakura estaría como nueva y él la haría suya. Tarde o temprano, se dijo. Aunque debía admitirlo, tenerla así de frágil en su cama lo excitaba a alturas insospechadas.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras y caminó hasta el cuarto de la esmeralda. Entró y la miró dormida, apoyada sobre el hombro izquierdo.

Jugaría con ella un rato y después se masturbaría para no tomarla.

Eso si no le ganaba la urgencia.

Se acercó lentamente al lecho y se posicionó detrás de ella. Adoptado una posición "en cuchara" rodeo su vientre con su brazo. Palpó la zona y comenzó a subir la pequeña blusa de la chica.

Quería sentir piel con piel.

Con cuidado de no lastimarla ni despertarla comenzó a romper la prenda que los separaba, liberando ante sí un sostén de color salmón. Dando un lametazo lento desde el cuello hasta la piel detrás de la oreja la despertó.

"Deberá descansar"…

Recordando las palabras de Eriol casi se le quitaban las ganas de jugar con ella…

Casi.

Por que cuando Sakura gimió, sólo le dio pie a Shaoran para sacar su gran miembro y quitarse la camisa.

Sakura se removió inquieta, le dolía mucho su hombro y brazo derechos. Quiso acomodarse mejor, tratando de acomodarse boca arriba. Pero cuando se dispuso a hacerlo, su espalda topó con algo muy duro y suave a la vez. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía algo que la cubriera como una playera y, que con lo que había topado no había sido una pared.

-¡Noooo!- gritó, pero le taparon la boca.

-tranquila, nena. No planeo hacer nada que no te guste, lo prometo.- y habiendo dicho esto, comenzó la difícil tarea de desprenderla del sostén.

La esmeralda comenzó a llorar de coraje, odio, tristeza y miedo. No sabía quién era ese sujeto, ni lo que querría hacer con ella. En un inútil acto por liberarse de la mano que le cubría la boca, comenzó a lamerla, creyendo que esto le daría asco a su agresor.

A Shaoran ese gesto le pareció incluso tierno. Cuando por fin la liberó del sostén, besó y dio lametazos por toda su espalda.

Los suspiros, gemidos y espasmos de Sakura quedaban amortiguados por la fuerte mano de Shaoran. Se sentía sucia por que le estaban gustando las sensaciones que el castaño le provocaba.

Shaoran la sentía estremecerse en sus brazos, no había nada igual a eso. Quería estrecharla contra sí, sentirla debajo de él, escuchar su nombre de los labios femeninos, oírla gritar, verla retorcerse de placer… pero nada de eso tendría porque ella estaba lastimada.

Poco a poco, comenzó a despojar a Sakura su short. La castaña se retorció inútilmente tratando de impedirlo, pero cuando Shaoran comenzó a lamerle un oído ella lanzo una serie de jadeos que no hicieron más que incitar al hombre a arrebatarle la prenda de su cuerpo.

Acarició todo su cuerpo, tratando de llevar a cabo su objetivo

Despacio y con cuidado de no lastimarla, Shaoran la apretó más a su cuerpo y aspiró su aroma. Ella olía a cerezas y fresas. Y él amaba ese olor.

Habiendo decidido que no intentaría quitarle las bragas, se dispuso a tocar los senos de la chica, liberando así la boca de ésta.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que si se resistía a él, terminaría golpeada o peor aún, muerta. Lo único que le quedaba era ponerse a temblar como una hoja y permitir que el sujeto le hiciera lo que quisiera. Se estaba muriendo de impotencia.

Shaoran estaba dispuesto a hacerla gozar a como diera lugar, así que buscó las cumbres de los senos de la chica y comenzó a darles pequeños masajes mientras mordía su cuello.

-Dime- jadeó. –¿alguien te ha tocado así alguna vez?-. Sabía la respuesta, él mismo se había encargado de llevarlo a cabo.

-N-o no… señor-. Gimió ella. Estaba horrorizada por la sensación que sentía en su parte baja. No era normal. Shaoran le apretó los pezones y ella se revolvió extasiada.

-Puedo apostar todo el dinero que tengo a que ya estas mojadita, preciosa-. Le susurró al oído.

Y desatendiendo un pezón de ella, bajó la mano al lugar que más le interesaba.

-No- la oyó gemir para después sentirla completamente tensa.

-Tranquila-. Se acomodó mejor y besó su mejilla. –te dije que no haría nada que te disgustara, ¿lo recuerdas?-. y siguió acariciando la tierna y sensible carne de Sakura por encima de las bragas.

La esmeralda no quería excitarse con lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero incluso si quería ignorar esas sensaciones, la voz del sujeto la hacía sentirse muy caliente. Cerró los ojos muy fuerte, pensando en cosas que podrían distraerla, pero Shaoran no se lo permitió, porque le volteó la cara y comenzó a besarla.

Era la primera vez que la besaban. Había reservado su primer beso para Yue y ahora… ahora ya no había nada de eso. Nadie la había tocado como lo estaba haciendo el castaño. Ni siquiera podría alegar de virginidad, pues el sujeto se la estaba arrebatando.

Con movimientos lentos, Shaoran estaba explorando su boca, el sabor de sus labios. Mordía el labio inferior, luego el superior y después pasaba la lengua por encima de estos. Poco a poco, paró de besarla.

Shaoran estaba volviendo loca a Sakura, pues con una mano le estaba acariciando un seno y con la otra le estaba dando placer en su zona más erógena.

Cansado de sentir la tela de la braga de Sakura, Shaoran metió la mano por debajo de ella. Al instante, Sakura se retorció más aún por el placer, pues Shaoran le había encontrado el clítoris y lo estaba masajeando en círculos y tocándole sus sensibles pliegues.

-Ahhhh- sus gemidos se oían cadenciosos, desesperados, necesitaba terminar lo que sea que estaba construyendo dentro de ella.

Sintiéndose muy olvidado, el castaño se pasó una mano por el miembro, y comenzó a masturbarlos a los dos.

Gotas de pre semen se perfilaban en su glande y al notarlo Shaoran comenzó a morderle el hombro desesperadamente a su mujer.

-Ho, nena-. Gruñó. –Eres tan perfecta- la pegó más a su cuerpo y aceleró las caricias a su clítoris.-te necesito tanto-susurró en su oído y luego le besó la mejilla.

Sakura retorcía débilmente las sabana, sentía que estaba muriendo ý estaba encontrando el infierno, pues se estaba quemando viva. Shaoran no estaba descuidando ni un centímetro de ella y eso la hacía retorcerse por el placer abrumador.

Necesitando liberarlos a ambos de la agonía, Shaoran aceleró ambas manos y dijo unas últimas palabras para que la castaña terminara.

-Toda tú eres mía, no habrá manera de que escapes de mí. Hasta que te haya tenido por completo, no sabrás lo que es verdadero placer-. Y dicho esto le chupó el cuello hasta dejar marca.

Sakura al imaginarse ese placer del que Shaoran le hablaba, llegó al suplicio. Su primer orgasmo la hizo agitarse y gemir como loca. Shaoran lo había conseguido.

Escuchando los gritos de Sakura, el castaño no pudo más y dando una última pasada de su mano por su pene, llegó también al orgasmo, gruñendo como bestia.

Se derramó en la espalda de su mujer, apretándola como si la vida le fuera en ello y entonces, sólo entonces, se permitió descansar.

.

.

.

.

Hola chicos ;) como están?

Sé que dije que subiría cap. hasta es sábado pero es que como tenía un tiempesito libre dije "¿por qué no?" además andaba inspirada.

Que les pareció el capitulo? Shaoran ya se llevó a Sakura y piensa hacerle cosas muy malas, por ejemplo compartirla con Eriol. Yo creo que no lo hará, así como es de posesivo con ella dudo mucho que deje a su mejor amigo tocarla.

Valla cumpleaños de Sakura ¿Qué les pareció? Tengan por seguro, Shaoran le dará un buen regalo a Sakura a pesar del que ya le dio. jajajaja

Ahora sí a contestar sus reviews:

**saku-princesa:** mira ahí te va!

*Él es 5 años mayor que ella, quienes son casi de la misma edad son Shaoran y Touya. Touya le gana al castaño por un año.

*los regalos lo sabrás hasta el próximo cap.

*eso lo sabrás hasta el próx. Cap.

* sip, si fue por la amenaza. Pues a nadie le gustaría que amenazaran de muerte a su hijo.

*y lo de cada cuando subo capítulos es un día sí y uno no. Pero como estoy mega atareada lo subiré hasta el sábado que entra. ;)

Me alegra que te haya gustado que fuera de Yue de quien se hubiera enamorado Sakura. Me pareció mejor enemigo que Yukito, porque ése es toda dulzura. ;)

Y de verdad gracias por tu tiempo y tus reviews ;) espero y me sigas leyendo por que no pienso parar con la historia hasta haberla terminado ;)

**citlalimildred:** sabes de qué me he dado cuenta? Que al momento de subir el capi tu id de fanfic se me borra (maldito fiction. Net) ya intenté ponerlo completo, como se debe, pero se borra, así que te pondré **citlalimildred**. Espero no te moleste.

Bien por lo de tu amigo no te preocupes, siempre has sido la primera que me deja review así que no hay de qué preocuparse:).

Sé a lo que te refieres cuando les adviertes a tus amigos que no se enamoren de ti. Pero sabes que es malo también? Cuando empiezan con los regalos. Eso no lo tolero. Hace dos semanas me regalaron un oso de peluche blanco que cuando lo paras está de mi tamaño y que dice TE AMO O.Ó eso me desesperó. Además de que no conozco de nada al sujeto que me lo dio. Y ayer me regalaron un Kenny de edición limitada con una carta súper acosadora y un dibujo horrendo de mí (es que no me parecía a la monita) el tipo este me da más miedo que el anterior porque no me deja acercarme a mis amigos y no me deja hacer nada.

Jaja y no, no soy universitaria sólo soy una estudiante de preparatoria que quiere ser actriz o escritora, por ende las obras de teatro.

Me alegra que el cap. Te haya gustado. Y si Shaoran ya entró en acción y no sabes lo que hará después, te dejará así O.Ó jajajaj esperó que tus maestros te dejen un momento en paz y puedas actualizar a gusto y ojalá termines tus historias pronto.

Regañar de su amigo para mí;)

**didi87:** Si Shaoran está dispuesto a luchar por lo que es "suyo" y claro que se dio cuenta de que Sakura se le quedó mirando. Pero no sabrás nada hasta el siguiente cap. Mi único consejo es que tengas paciencia, porque la mayoría de las cosas se revelarán en el siguiente capítulo y se va poner bien fuerte ;) (Empezando por la defensa personal de Sakura;))

Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic. Por cierto, me encantó tu review. ;)

**Lunn:** Claro que lo seguiré, ya lo verás. Espero y sigas leyendo la historia y te siga gustando. ¡Un saludo!. ;)

**anaiza18:** ¡hola amiga! Si, Shaoran ya no pudo más con todo y se la llevó. Pero no te preocupes que le dará un súper regalo de cumpleaños a nuestra querida Saku ;).

Gracias por tus comentarios y tu comprensión, espero sigas leyendo la historia y que te siga gustando ;)

Quiero preguntarles si saben si el fic "Guerra por amor" ya está terminado. Si es así por favor les pido y me lo digan, es que amo ese fic.

Una disculpa nuevamente por decir que subiría el capitulo hasta el sábado, sin saber que podría subirlo para ahora. Recuerden, por favor, que los capítulos los subo un día sí y un día no, a menos que yo especifique una fecha. Todo seguirá igual de lo contrario :).

sin nada más que decir me despido de ustedes.

Atte :. Dalian Monthgomery

Naciste para ser real, no es perfecto.

3.


	6. Chapter 6: advertencias

**Bien, nos sabemos de memoria** **la historia:** los personajes de las CLAMP no me pertenecen si no a ellas, yo podría a llegar a utilizar personajes de mi imaginación pero casi todos serán de ellas (todos por el momento. Yo diré cuando no). La historia es de mi total autoría y pues… X a leer!

**El secuestro de Sakura**

Pensamientos y recuerdos:"&&&&&&&&"

sueños:"**&&&&&&**"

.

.

La palabra "avergonzados" se quedaba corta para describir como se sintieron los señores Kinomoto cuando su hijo Touya les informó que desde siempre había sabido que su hermana menor había sido entregada al clan Li.

Pero cuando les contó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y sus sospechas sobre ellos, les pareció descabellado.

¿Cómo podría el honorable clan Li romper un trato como ese? Todos esos hombres habían sido reconocidos siempre por su sentido del honor y levantarles un falso merecía la muerte o en el menor de los casos, la deshonra de la familia o el odio del pueblo.

Todos conocían al clan Li en el pequeño pueblo de Tomoeda y sabían que con ellos nadie debía meterse si no querían verdaderos problemas.

Pero por otro lado, el nuevo jefe del clan, hijo de Hien Li, Shaoran, siempre parecía muy impulsivo en cuanto a lo que le perteneciera se tratase. No parecía de confianza y su mirada aterrorizaba aun más que la del mismísimo gran jefe Hien.

Al pensárselo dos veces, Fujitaka decidió que tal disparate podría ser una realidad. Y estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse con tal de encontrar a su hija menor. Le preocupaba su familia, y el rumbo que tomaría aquello si resultaba que en realidad Sakura se había escapado sola.

Se estaban vistiendo cuando una llamada telefónica de la que parecía ser madre de la mejor amiga de su hija los interrumpió

La mujer, estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Su hija, la heredera de las empresas Daidoji's House, había desaparecido la noche anterior según decía, y sin dejar una sola nota. Ante esta llamada, los miedos de los padres de la esmeralda se acrecentaron.

Podía ser que en realidad su hija sí había decidido marcharse con su mejor amiga y dejarlos porque ya estaba harta. Pero también podía ser todo lo contrario.

Ante la insistencia de Touya, decidieron que estaban dispuestos a enfrentarlo todo por Sakura. Y si los Li no la tenían podían ayudarlos a buscarla.

Esa había sido la idea.

Pero ahora que veían la cara del jefe antiguo jefe del clan Li se dieron cuenta de que la posibilidad de que Shaoran tuviera a su hija era tan grande como el iceberg con el que chocó el Titanic.

El silencio en la sala de estar era tan incomodo que el ambiente no se podría cortar ni con tijeras. Y la presencia de la señora Sonomi Daidoji lo empeoraba todo, pues su aire de altanería y sus prudentes comentarios no hacían más que acabar con la paciencia de Hien y sacar de quicio a los padres de la esmeralda.

-Exijo saber donde se encuentra mi hija- ordenó saber la extravagante mujer cuya menudez y estatura la hacían parecer un fideo parlante.

Hien Li suspiró. Hablaría largo y tendido con su hijo. No por ser el líder del gran clan Li tenía derecho de romper las leyes y peor aún los tratos. Lo hombres Li siempre habían sido hombres de palabra y su hijo acababa de romper aquella buena opinión.

-señora por el momento, lo único que le puedo asegurar es que mi hijo no tiene ni el más mínimo interés por la suya. En lo que a la señorita Daidoji concierne me temo que no se absolutamente nada.- soltó resueltamente el jefe.

Estirando el cuello de manera en que lo haría un ave, la señora Daidoji habló:

-Mi hija es amiga de esa niña Sakura. De seguro deben estar juntas. Mi hija la adora. Y si esa niña está en manos de su hijo, lo más probable es que la mía también lo esté.-parecía tan convencida de las acusaciones que estaba haciendo, que el señor Li tuvo que hacerla callar.

-Su hija no vale tanto como la señorita Kinomoto-dijo súbitamente el jefe.

-¿Cómo se atreve?- se levantó de su lugar una enfurecida Sonomi.

Hien dejó de prestar atención a las peroratas de aquella mujer acallándola con una mano y se concentró en lo que de verdad importaba.

-Señores Kinomoto, que les ha levado a pensar que mi hijo Xiao lang pudo haberse llevado a su hija.- preguntó tratando de mantener una expresión serena en el rostro.

-Su hijo la tarde de ayer nos hizo una vista muy particular en la que nos exigió que le entregáramos a nuestra hija.- masculló Fujitaka tratando de mantener el control. –según el acuerdo, Sakura no sería entregada hasta que cumpliera los 20 años de edad y mediante un cortejo previo, nada menos. Pero al parecer su hijo ha incumplido su parte del trato sustrayendo a Sakura de su hogar. No sé si lo recuerda, gran jefe, pero en el papel estaba escrito que cualquier violación del contrato terminaría con éste y por ende, ambas partes quedaban libres.-dijo tratando de romper de una vez por todas el contrato con el Clan Li.

Hien que sabía a dónde se dirigía Fujitaka, lo paró en seco.

-Señor, a mi ver, quienes rompieron el contrato antes que nosotros fueron ustedes pues, en el contrato claramente especificaba que su hija no saldría sin supervisión- miró a los padres de la castaña fijamente. Sintiéndose culpable, Nadeshiko bajó la cabeza y Fujitaka tensó la mandíbula. –según mis investigaciones, la señorita Kinomoto el día de ayer salió por su cuenta y como si fuera poco estuvo paseando con muchachos de los cuales no tenemos las mejores referencias. Si su intención es deslindarse de nosotros señor Kinomoto, sólo me resta decirle que no le será posible-

Fujitaka, incrédulo, contestó.

-Nuestra hija también merecía un poco de libertad- atacó.

-Claro que la merece, todos lo hacemos. Pero ni siquiera estuvo acompañada por su hermano. Pudo haber perdido la virtud y ustedes ni siquiera se habrían dado cuenta.- se burló.

-No le permitiré que hable así de mi hija- el arqueólogo se levantó encolerizado de su asiento.

-Y usted debe saber que no le permitiré tampoco que me hable así.- respondió

Fujitaka no quería pelear con esas personas. Eran de lo peor, verdaderos asesinos. Si lo hacía, sabía que perdería más de lo que había perdido. Lentamente volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

-No le hemos pagado una costosa educación a su hija por nada, eso deberían saberlo. En lo que a mí respecta, si yo fuera ustedes no haría nada legal en contra de mi hijo, porque voltearé los papeles y me encargaré de hacerlos pagar con lo que más quieren. Y espero y nada salga de sus bocas por que podrían arrepentirse.- habiéndolos amenazado, se dirigió a la madre de la morena. –eso también va para usted señora Daidoji. Espero lo entienda.

Y sin decir nada más salió de la sala dejándolos solos.

.°-°-°-°-°-°-°.

Con cuidado de no lastimarla más de lo que ya parecía estar, Eriol bajó a una Tomoyo muy exhausta de la cruz en la que estaba colgada.

Tomoyo no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Sólo recordaba que la noche anterior se había ido a dormir. No había hecho nada más después de eso.

Tomoyo sabía que era sonámbula, pero esto que había ocurrido no lo había ocasionado ella.

Esto era SECUESTRO.

Había despertado temprano, como nunca lo había hecho, y al buscar el reloj que se suponía, debía estar en la pared frente a ella, se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, muy mal.

Había alzado la cabeza y al mirar a su izquierda había visto a un hombre dormitar en un cómodo sillón color café, detrás de un escritorio. Entonces miró el lugar en que estaba recostada y se dio cuenta de que era una chaise en tonos café y beige.

Tratando de no despertar al sujeto que la celaba se había levantado sin hacer un solo ruido. Pero no contaba con que el sujeto era muy listo, y al no escuchar nada abrió los ojos para ver que andaba mal.

Y entonces la vio tratando de abrir la puerta. Brincando el escritorio había llegado hasta ella y la había atrapado por la cintura.

Como pudo, Tomoyo se dio la vuelta en sus brazos y trató de arañarle la cara. Arañó sus brazos , pero el sujeto era más fuerte que ella y la detuvo a tiempo.

Para Tomoyo, aquello fue denigrante, pues en las peleas ella había sido muy buena. Haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas, la morena se había empequeñecido en los brazos del sujeto, y al resbalar fuera de la prisión humana había gateado hasta la puerta.

Pero todo había sido en vano ya que ese sujeto volvió a tomarla por la cintura y no queriendo repetir la hazaña anterior la inmovilizó contra el piso y la ató con una cuerda trenzada muy resistente, no sin antes recibir un terrible arañazo en el cuello por parte de la chica.

Después la había cargado hasta el patio interior de aquél lugar y la hubo amarrado para después colgarla en esa horrenda cruz de madera.

Tomoyo le había gritado toda la mañana que la bajara, pero él la había ignorado categóricamente y se había dispuesto a entrenar. La chica no estaba dispuesta a quedarse allí, así que se removió hasta que se hizo quemaduras con la soga. Cuando el hombre hubo terminado con su ejercicio, ella había pensado que la iba a bajar de allí.

Pero no.

Se largó a quien sabe dónde, dejándola atada a esa altura, con posibilidades de caerse y provocarse severas fracturas. Había gritado como loca nuevamente, con la esperanza de que un leñador o cualquier alma que pasara por allí la escucharan. Pero nadie lo hizo.

Estaba en el corazón del bosque, a cientos de kilómetros de la civilización. Nadie la escucharía. Era como estar en medio de la nada.

Intentó removerse nuevamente, pero aún así no hubo conseguido absolutamente nada.

Lo único que había provocado había sido quemarse la piel y dejarse la garganta en carne viva.

Ese idiota tenía que haber sido un buen niño explorador.

Mientras la desataba, Eriol la miraba pensativa y callada, parecía muy sumisa. Al terminar de deshacer el último nudo, pareció haberse abierto un dique en la mente de la muchacha, pues, de la nada saltó sobre él y le propinó un buen golpe en el rostro.

Esperando que callera, se apartó de él. El golpe había estado provisto de mucha fuerza, si no se caía al menos se tambalearía.

Pero no, no calló. Ni siquiera se movió

Al contrario, se enfureció, y mucho. Pues al volver a agarrarla, notó el cambio de fuerza del de la mañana al de ahora. Se dio cuenta, entonces, que él no había sido brusco con ella, a comparación con de ese momento, pues esta vez, la dobló hasta someterla.

-Mira, niñata de mierda. Me vale un pito, que seas mujer, si no sabes comportarte como una te enseñaré cómo. Se acabaron los jueguitos.- le dijo con el rostro a unos escasos centímetros del suyo y apretando los dientes.

Para ese momento, Tomoyo no sabía cuánto se arrepentiría de haberlo golpeado.

Y valla que lo haría.

.°-°-°-°-°-°-°.

Shaoran despertó de un sueño reparador. El alivio que sentía en aquellos instantes no lo había sentido hace ya mucho tiempo.

Miró a su pequeña mujer.

Aun seguía dormida. Hecha un ovillo como solía dormir, su mirada se veía pacifica, sin ningún rastro de pena y dolor que él había visto antes.

Sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho, no estaba seguro de lo que era, pues nunca se había sentido de aquella manera al intimar con una mujer.

Se levantó de la cama. Era el cumpleaños de Sakura, nada menos.

Decidió que debía estar presentable para ella en ese día. Iría a comprarle un enorme y costoso regalo. Sabía lo que le encantaba, así que por eso no había problema.

Se estaba bañando cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Cerrando la llave de la ducha, estiró un musculoso brazo hasta el tocador donde había dejado sus pertenencias. Alcanzó su celular y lo contestó.

-Shaoran, necesito hablar contigo urgentemente-. Era la voz de su padre Hien Li

Sin darle a su hijo la oportunidad de hablar, colgó inmediatamente. A Shaoran ese comportamiento le extrañó, pues si bien sabía que a su padre no le gustaba hablar por teléfono, nunca lo había tratado de aquella manera.

Decidido a no darle más vueltas al asunto, salió del baño. Si quería llegara a tiempo para que Sakura se llevara una sorpresa antes de despertar tenía que marcharse ya.

.°-°-°-°-°-°-°.

Eriol no podía estar más excitado de lo que estaba en ese momento. Tomoyo Daidoji tenía el culo más precioso que él hubiera visto. Y en rojo, como ahora estaba, le parecía espectacular.

No sólo era grande y redondo, si no que la palidez de su piel lo hacía perfecto. Sobándolo una vez más se preparó para volver a azotarlo.

**TAZ.**

Llevaba buen rato dándole una surra, media hora, una hora… no importaba, lo que importaba era que tenía una erección más grande que el mástil de un barco y que no quería terminar porque sabía que la poseería.

**TAZ.**

Tomoyo ya casi no sentía su trasero de tanto maldito golpe que le había dado ese asqueroso sujeto. Sentía una rabia inmensa al no poder hacer nada, pues la tenía inmoviliza con su grande y musculoso cuerpo, además de unas esposas en sus muñecas

**TAZ.**

Otra nalgada y Eriol decidió parar esta vez. El trasero de la chica palpitaba entre sus piernas, y él lo único en lo que podía pensar era en tomarla por la cintura y acercarla a su…

Meneó la cabeza, contrariado. No la tomaría.

Él tenía control, tenía dominio sobre sí mismo, pero ese culo... no, definitivamente no lo tomaría.

-Vístete- gruñó. –no me hagas hacer algo de lo que seguro los dos nos arrepentiremos.- y salió de la estancia dispuesto a no regresar hasta dentro de unas horas.

Una vez sola, Tomoyo no se pudo contener más. Comenzó a llorar amargamente. Quería ayuda, necesitaba que alguien le dijera como salir de ahí pronto. En un solo día, habían destruido toda su dignidad como mujer.

Tratando de vestirse con las esposas puestas, pensó en que no había sido necesario denigrarla tanto. Pero ya de nada valía quejarse.

Y entonces pensó en algo más.

Ese idiota no había cerrado la puerta con seguro.

Tomoyo, apurada, se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia la salida. Que estúpido era ese sujeto y que lista por haberlo recordado era ella, se elogió. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y con mucha torpeza salió de aquella horrible habitación.

No conocía a aquel lugar. Preferible perderse en el bosque que permitir que ese sujeto le hiciera algo más, pensó.

.°-°-°-°-°-°-°.

Llegó a la gran mansión de la comunidad de los Li. A Shaoran aquel lugar siempre le hubo parecido perfecto, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que faltaba algo en ella.

Su mujer.

Iba pensando en Sakura cuando llegó a la oficina de su padre. Extrañado de que no saliera a recibirlo, entró sin ser anunciado.

-Toma asiento, hijo.- escuchó la voz de su padre detrás de él.

Miró hacía atrás y lo vio ahí. Se veía muy cansado, más viejo de lo que parecía hacía dos semanas, pero todo aquello lo justificaba su dura mirada. Desde que era niño, Shaoran siempre se dijo que quería ser como su padre, y aun así, sabía que si bien era muy parecido a él en el físico, nunca podría tener la entereza que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Ha habido un problema con el clan padre?- preguntó sabiendo de ante mano que no podría ser así.

Los Li peleaban contra el mundo, no entre sí.

-Nunca en 7 generaciones, el clan Li había desmerecido la palabra "honorables", y tú esta mañana diste a entender lo contrario-. Al ver la expresión de perplejidad en el rostro de su hijo, Hien Li continuó. –Me refiero a lo que has hecho con la señorita Kinomoto.-

Al saber de lo que hablaba, el castaño optó por una postura defensiva.

-Sólo te llamé para pedirte que regreses a la chica y cumplas con tu palabra.- Soltó sencillamente.

-No haré tal cosa.- dijo con voz implacable.

-Tienes qué- dijo su padre con voz implacable. –cumplirás con tu palabra, porque eres un Li, pero sobre todo, porque eres el líder del clan.- suspiró cansinamente. –deberías entender, hijo, que si les das de que hablar a los hombres de la comunidad, se desatará el caos. Los líderes del clan Li siempre han sido respetables, hombres implacables que cumplen con un código de honor, como el que juraste cumplir el día en que te nombre nuevo jefe. ¿lo recuerdas? Debes seguir en todo momento ese código, si quieres que el mundo te respete y tu clan se sienta orgulloso de ti.-trató de convencerlo.

-No me importa el clan, no me importa nada si no la tengo a ella.- le sorprendió saber que era la verdad. – ella se quedará conmigo. La he reclamado.-

-La has reclamado, si. Pero, ¿esa chica te ama? ¿Te conoce siquiera?- al ver que su hijo no decía nada continuó. –hijo, entiende, esa chica nos ha salido muy costosa como para que tú rompas el trato. Su escuela, su vestimenta, su educación y formación, todo ha corrido por cuenta nuestra, sólo faltan dos años más, estoy seguro que puedes esperar-.

-No puedo esperar.- rugió el castaño. –no lo entenderías.-incomodo, miró hacia otro lado.

-Claro que lo entiendo- dijo su padre. –lo entiendo porque yo cometí el mismo error con tu madre.-

Al decir aquello la habitación se sumió en un tenso silencio. En cuanto a temas prohibidos, la madre de Shaoran Li era del que manos se debía hablar, porque se trataba de la esposa del jefe del clan.

-No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con ella- espetó.

-Escúchame, Xiao lang- esta vez Hien se enojó- esto te interesa.- después de una pequeña pausa, el gran jefe habló con voz de ultratumba. –Tu madre tenía suficientes motivos para engañarme como lo hizo.- su hijo lo miró atónito. –Sí. Verás, hace mucho tiempo, como bien sabes, los matrimonios de los Li eran únicamente con personas de la misma sangre. Tu madre no era la excepción. Era la hija de una prima lejana de tu abuela. Hieran Li era muy hermosa por dentro y por fuera, demasiado para ser una simple humana. Su belleza era tan grande que según decían sólo era merecedora del líder del clan. Yo fui el líder del clan, en turno. Muchos lucharon por ella, pero sabían que por encima de todo me correspondería a mí y a nadie más. Sin embargo, yo no contaba con que su corazón ya tendría dueño. Era tan obediente que se casó conmigo ignorando sus sentimientos, sólo porque su padre, Hayate Li le pidió que lo hiciera. El día de la ceremonia, antes de que se llevara a cabo la unión, encontré a tu madre llorando desconsoladamente, pero al verme entrar lo único que dijo fue:"no deberías verme en estos momentos ahora nuestro matrimonio será marcado por la desdicha. Pues un novio no debe nunca ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia". Tu madre no se equivoco en esas palabras. Ella se había convencido de que podría amarme, que podría llegar a olvidar a aquel gran amor que sintió cuando joven, pero muy tarde se dio cuenta que nuestra unión sólo aumentó su deseo de estar con el hombre que amaba. Nunca culparé sus motivos. Yo mismo habría hecho lo mismo de estar en su lugar, siempre trató de ser la esposa modelo porque era la mujer del líder, pero ella no podía soportar ver a aquel hombre y no entregarle su amor. Por eso siempre se escapaba "con sus amigas" y cuando la descubrí en una de sus movidas, ella no sintió culpa. Lo sé porque su mirada lo decía todo, al contrario, parecía aliviada de que la farsa acabara. Y aunque la amé como nunca he amado a nadie en este mundo, sabía que si no era feliz conmigo, yo no podría detenerla. Claro eso no lo entendí hasta mucho después, cuando tú ya eras un jovencito de 11 años.

Ante tal confesión, Shaoran se quedó mudo. Hien Li nunca revelaba nada de sí mismo, pero sí le estaba confiando a él un secreto muy grande sobre su vida.

-Sé que nunca debí haberte metido la idea de que esa chiquilla sería la única que te haría feliz, pero hay algo que tienes que entender, Xiao lang, si su corazón está ocupado ahora, nunca te corresponderá, tal como tu madre lo hizo conmigo- diciendo esto caminó hasta su pequeño bar y se sirvió una copa de coñac.

Lo que había revelado Hien a Shaoran lo había cambiado por dentro radicalmente. Pero había algo que se había reforzado en su interior. Shaoran no permitiría que le quitaran a su mujer, al contrario, lucharía por que ella lo amara y si su corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien más, eso a él no le importaría, pues jamás la dejaría marchar aunque no fuese feliz.

-La regresaré a su hogar- mintió.

-Más te vale hijo, deberás ganarte su corazón si quieres que ella algún día te entregue su amor.- dijo y le ofreció un trago.

Ella le daría su amor, eso no cambiaría.

-por cierto, fue muy listo de tu parte secuestrar a las dos chicas para dar la alusión de que en verdad la joven Kinomoto se había fugado de casa. Regrésala antes de que emitan una alerta AMBER-aconsejó. –la señora Sonomi es de armas tomar.-

Shaoran rió. No podría regresarla, los denunciaría. No saldría con vida de aquello. Esa misma noche, los cuatro se largaban de Japón y se irían a China, su lugar de nacimiento.

-¿Cómo que no sabe en donde se encuentra Sakura? Su hijo se la llevó.- gritó un Touya rabioso.

-Hien Li dice casi aseguró que su hijo no la tiene. Sabemos que los hombres Li son hombre de honor, pues si no lo fueran, no serían los guardaespaldas de la gente con dinero. Posiblemente su hijo en verdad no la tiene y Sakura en verdad se fue, pues su amiga Tomoyo tampoco está en su casa.- dijo el arqueólogo.

Touya no creía ni una sola palabra de lo que decía Hien Li. No podían ser hombres de palabra, pues eran asesinos. Estaba tan seguro de que su hermana menor se encontraba en manos de aquel hombre. Sin decir nada se apartó de su padre y su madre y se fue a su habitación. Odiaría a sus padres por el resto de su vida, por haber entregado a su hermana a aquella familia. Si bien antes sospechaba del tal Shaoran ahora desconfiaba también de sus padres ¿Qué tal que ya la habían entregado y él ni cuenta se había dado? Si era así había fallado totalmente como hermano, en protegerla y cuidarla de todo lo malo.

Sacó su teléfono celular y marcó un número.

-Yue, te necesito aquí en cinco. Ni un minuto más, luego te explicó.- colgó.

Buscaría a su hermana y la encontraría en donde quiera que estuviera así se le fuera la vida en ello.

.°-°-°-°-°-°-°.

Despertó, y apenas recordó todo se puso a llorar. Quería volver a casa con sus padres y su hermano Touya aunque la molestara como lo hacía. Se preguntaba que había hecho para merecer aquello. Que recordara, ella siempre fue una buena hija, muy obediente y lista en el colegio, nunca dio problemas.

Tratando de ser más fuerte y buscar de alguna manera la forma de salir de aquel lugar se limpió las lágrimas y se cercioró de que la puerta no tuviera el pestillo echado. Lo tenía. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, comenzó a buscar un gancho o algo que se asemejara. Nada. Parecía que el sujeto que la había secuestrado había pensado en todo para que ella no escapara. Buscó por el piso y en un grito de suerte encontró un alambre. Trató de amoldarla como había visto en las películas, pero la puerta se abrió sin necesidad de que ella la forzara.

Ya no estaba sola. Había llegado el hombre malo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- oyó que le preguntó. Poco a poco, subió la cabeza y lo miró. Traía enormes bolsas y cajas de regalo.

Sakura muerta de miedo, se subió a la cama y se arrinconó a la pared.

Al ver el gesto, Shaoran sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-No te haré nada, no te preocupes. ¿Ves esto?- movió los regalos para que ella fijara su atención en ellos. –son para ti. Sólo tienes que acercarte y tomarlos, eso es todo.-

Al ver que ella no se acercaba dejó los regalos en la cama.

-Juro que no te haré daño, pequeña- le dijo sin pensar.

Por mucho que insistiera, Sakura no se acercaría jamás.

-Te he visto. Tú estabas en mi casa el último día que vi a mis padres.- dijo con voz débil, recordándolo.

-Si- Shaoran se alegró de que ella lo recordara, pues ese día se había contenido demasiado al verla en el pasillo, para no llevársela en ese momento.

En ese instante, los bellos ojos esmeraldas se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Porque yo?- sus mejillas se humedecieron cuando los pequeños riachuelos resbalaron de sus ojos.

El castaño sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se sentó en la cama sin advertir el horrible temor que provocó en ella. Odió a los padres de su mujer por no explicarle a ella que ellos estaban comprometidos desde antes de que ella naciera.

-Eres mi mujer. Nadie te lo dijo nunca, pero me pertenecías aun antes de nacer.- al ver que ella lo miró horrorizada calló por completo.

-Pero no te conozco de ó con una mirada parecida a la de un cervatillo asustado.

El castaño suspiró. Al verla así se sintió sumamente culpable. Él no quería verla llorar, él quería que ella lo amara, que brincara de felicidad por lo que él le decía, pero nada de eso sería así… "por el momento", pensó.

-Ya lo harás- entonces le acercó las bolsas de regalo. –felicidades, he comprado esto para ti, pues sé que hoy es tu cumpleaños.-

Sintiéndose más furiosa que nunca por la anterior confesión del castaño, se rebeló.

-No quiero nada que venga de usted- dijo en voz baja.

Al oír esto, el castaño se sorprendió.

-¿cómo?, ¿por…-

-Quiero que sepa que nunca lo amaré y que me encargaré de que sea tan desdichado como yo en estos momentos- dicho esto, saltó de la cama y corrió hacía la puerta.

Dentro de la mente de Shaoran solo estaban las palabras de su padre y lo que su mujer le acababa de decir.

"Quiero que sepa que nunca lo amaré y que me encargaré de que sea tan desdichado como yo en estos momentos"

"si su corazón está ocupado ahora, nunca te corresponderá, tal como tu madre lo hizo conmigo".

Pero como él había dicho antes, él no era un caballero y no comenzaría a serlo en esos momentos. No dejaría que Sakura se marchara. Le pertenecía, y muy poco le importaban los sentimientos de su mujer, si no era feliz con él, no lo sería con nadie más.

Y salió corriendo tras ella.

.

.

.

.

Hola! Ya los extrañaba chicos.

Pues por ahora será así, hasta el próximo sábado volveré a publicar, lo siento. Pero sepan que la historia seguirá en pie.

Es que cálculo no me deja, el lunes es mi obra, tengo un examen de psicología, una línea del tiempo de etimologías, y una maqueta. Sólo eso… espero.

Por otro lado ¿Qué les pareció el cap.? Espero que bueno por que como que me sentí ausente mientras lo hacía ya que tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza. ¿Cómo ven a Hien que le confesó a su hijo sobre lo que ocurrió? ¿Fuerte no? Ustedes díganmelo en sus reviews, claro si quieren dejar.

Ahora a contestar sus reviews:

**anaiza18: **te podría decir que posiblemente Eriol es peor que nuestro querido Xiao, por otro lado lo que le hará a Tomi no es demasiado a comparación de lo que le hace ahora. Y que te pareció lo que hará Touya? Sé que llegará hasta las ultimas consecuencias por su hermana :).

Gracias por tu review y espero te siga gustando la historia cuídate!

** Sakura Kinomot24: **hola! Qué bien que te gustó el cap. pasado, espero también te guste este. Y sí este Shaoran es súper desesperado, y aunque no sabemos muy bien porque, aun así enamora :) lo de sí quedarán juntos aun está por verse pero te juro que se pondrá bueno. ;)

Gracias por tus comentarios y espero y sigas leyendo la historia.

** 336:** jajajaja, me alegra que te hayas enamorado de este shao, es casi imposible no hacerlo, pues es él. Espero que en este cap. lo de Eriol y Tomoyo se haya dado a entender, aunque será muy complicado jijiji :)

gracias por tu tiempo y espero sigas leyendo la historia. (por cierto, me gustó tu comentario)

**didi87: **jajaj la defensa personal de saku, te juro la verás en el próximo cap. Con tomy la cosa es diferente por que ella es siempre más rebelde jaja ahora imagínate como le irá con Eriol, jajajaja :) y sí, Hiraguizawa ya le echó el ojo a la pobre , ni modo. Que bueno que te halla sacado de onda lo shao, esa era la idea jaja (perdón) pero nbo te preocupes que Sakura también tiene sus sorpresitas, no es tan perfecta después de todo. (patrañas claro que lo es) :)

Como podrás ver, Touya no piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados y lo de ahora es sólo un inicio de todo lo que pasará jajaj ;).

Gracias por tu review y espero y sigas leyendo la historia.

**Rilli: **pues lo chicos son muy molestos en muchos aspectos, por eso yo tengo a mi querido Geoffrey Dumb, y ese es el mejor de los hombre que puede haber (claro nuestro Xiao no se queda atrás)

Cuando la gente tiene expectativas de uno sobre las calificaciones que uno saca es un poco exasperante. Pero eso aveces nos ayuda a ser los mejores, si eso te ayuda a ti entonces hazlo y no le dejes, después de todo, si te funciona es por que eres muy lista :)

Y si tus amigos creen que eres una tsundere, golpéalos para que de verdad digan (ok no) jajaj pero sí no dejes que te etiqueten por que a fin de cuentas eres como eres porque eres tú y no debe haber nadie igual (naaaaa, golpéalos jajajaj)

Y si te apetece un Shaoran pues mi único consejo es que sigas deseándolo, porque créeme un día de estos te va a llegar :) lo sé por experiencias (ten cuidado con lo que deseas :( )

Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Y prometo subir el próximo el sábado que viene

Saludos! Dalian M.

**Roxelanaali: **hey! Como estas? Jajaj espero este cap, te haya gustado jeje Xiao será más severo, eso lo verás jajaj (eso creo) espero que te hayas divertido con este también y espero me sigas leyendo más adelante. Sayo! :)

**Tsuki hime:** jajaj me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, ntp. Volveré a actualizar pronto ;) saludos!

**Laura: **pues jajaj te diré que van a pasar muchas cosas, demaciadas, antes de que nuestra querida Sakura se enamore de Xiao. Y quien sabe si este se arrepienta de habérsela llevado. Por otro lado espero y te haya gustado el cap. Y que sigas leyendo la historia jaja :) nos vemos.

Muchas gracias por tus reviews

**karito:** jajaja me gustó tu review. Créeme, habrá pelea jajajaja un saludo y espero sigas leyendo el cap. :)

Bien chicos, sin más que decir que desearles un fin de semana me despido

Atte.: Dalian Monthgomery.

Unos lloran con lágrimas, otros con pensamientos.

3.


	7. Chapter 7: Por fin te hice mía

**Bien, nos sabemos de memoria** **la historia:** los personajes de las CLAMP no me pertenecen si no a ellas, yo podría a llegar a utilizar personajes de mi imaginación pero casi todos serán de ellas (todos por el momento. Yo diré cuando no). La historia es de mi total autoría y pues… X a leer!

**Summary****: **Sakura Kinomoto ha sido prometida a Shaoran Li como un pago a Hien Li por haber curado a la madre de la chica de una terrible enfermedad. Al cumplir 18 años de edad, sin previo aviso y sin aguantar más, Shaoran decide que ya es tiempo de reclamar a su mujer.

El secuestro de sakura

Pensamientos y recuerdos: "&&&&&&&&"

Sueños: **"&&&&&&"**

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Shaoran corrió detrás de su mujer.

Algo que el castaño había aprendido con el tiempo era ser muy cuidadoso con lo que le pertenecía, eso, más los hábitos ninjas que eran de importancia vital.

Alcanzó a Sakura en la puerta principal. Shaoran había previsto todo cuanto pudo por tratar de mantener consigo a la castaña. Desde poner barrotes en las ventanas hasta clavar tablas en la salida de emergencia del sótano. La única puerta disponible era la principal.

Y estaba cerrada con seguro.

Mortalmente alterada, Sakura forcejeó una última vez con la puerta. Mirando por el rabillo del ojo, divisó a su captor acercarse a gran velocidad. Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacía lo que parecía ser la cocina. Llegó hasta la puerta y nada. Otra vez cerrado.

Llorando ahora de frustración, se dio media vuelta. Pero esta vez no fue lo suficientemente rápida pues Shaoran la tomó en sus largos y fuertes brazos y la pegó a su pecho.

-Noooooooo- el grito desgarró la garganta de la castaña. –Déjeme ir- suplicó removiéndose desesperadamente entre sus brazos y lastimándose el hombro herido en el acto.

El castaño no dejaba de apretarla contra sí, tratando de inmovilizarla. No quería hacerle ni que ella se hiciera daño, pero ella no le estaba dejando las cosas fáciles.

-Sakura, cálmate. Tu brazo se romperá si no dejas de forcejear-. Intentó tranquilizarla.

Al pensarlo mejor, la castaña optó por controlarse. Si se rompía el brazo tardaría un mes en sanar y no saldría pronto de ese lugar. Aspirando hondo por la boca, Sakura sentía que la impotencia iba remitiendo para dar paso a la rabia y el miedo. Se quedó tan quieta como le fue posible y entonces, lágrimas incontrolables bajaron por sus mejillas.

Shaoran apretó más a sí mismo a su mujer. Por suerte ella lo había obedecido y no siguió forcejeando, de lo contrario en aquellos momentos tendría que lidiar con un hueso roto. Aspiró su olor a fresas y cerezas que tanto le fascinaba y después de unos minutos que para ella fueron una eternidad, la levantó en volandas y la cargó hasta el segundo piso.

-Ya no llores más, pequeña- le dijo al ver que Sakura sollozaba incontrolablemente.

-¿Porque mis padres hicieron esto?- la castaña no dejaba de pensar que aquello era como una traición. Es decir, la habían vendido prácticamente, pero ¿a cambio de qué? Esa pregunta la desquiciaba ¿qué podía ser más importante que ella?

-Te aconsejo que no le des demasiadas vueltas. Esto fue decidido antes de que tu llegaras al mundo.- le recomendó Shaoran.

Shaoran llegó hasta la habitación de la castaña y abrió la puerta de una patada. Entró y la recostó en la cama con cuidado de no herir su hombro.

-Merezco respuestas- replicó la castaña enjuagándose las lágrimas. -¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué mis padres me hicieron esto?- la mirada que le dirigió al castaño hizo que le doliera el corazón. Tratando de tener tacto dijo:

-No soy quien debería explicarte el motivo por el cual estás aquí. En su momento te llevaré con tus padres para que puedas tener esta conversación con mucha más calma. Por lo otro… Mi nombre es Xiao lang Li en chino pero aquí en Japón oficialmente es Shaoran Li.-

No necesitó decir más para atemorizarla. Sakura conocía al Clan Li por historias que sus amigas en el colegio le contaban. Estaba demás decir que tenía al castaño en el peor concepto de todos.

-Eres un asesino- susurró.

Shaoran le dedicó una mirada elocuente. Aquellas palabras nunca le habían pesado tanto como en aquel momento.

-Yo…- comenzó a hablar pero sus palabras quedaron en el aire por el insistente ladrido de un pequeño perrito.

En ese instante, observó como a su mujer se le iluminaban los ojos. Sabía que los padres de Sakura nunca le dejaron tener una mascota, pues, en su pequeña casa, un perro, aunque fuera uno pequeño no cabría. También sabía que la castaña adoraba a los animales, por eso había comprado al can.

-Ese sonido…-habló con un hilo de voz.

-Es un perro.- le sonrió de lado. –es tuyo si lo aceptas-. Le dijo al verla buscar ansiosa el lugar de donde provenían los ladridos. De inmediato, la castaña lo miró con ojos esperanzados. –pero tienes que encontrarlo-.

La esmeralda se acercó lentamente a las cajas de regalo que había frente a ella en la cama y cogió una. Al abrirla, encontró a un perrito de apenas 1 mes, de raza Golden Retriver dentro de ella. Con mucho cuidado cargó al animal y lo apretó contra su pecho.

-Feliz cumpleaños, cerezo-. Le dijo con cariño el castaño.

Sakura se quedó tan extasiada con el perrito, que no notó que Shaoran se le acercaba lentamente.

-¿Tiene nombre?- preguntó entusiasmada.

-No, si es tuyo, deberás ser tú quién le dé uno-. Le susurró al oído.

Ni siquiera notó que había puesto un brazo en su pequeña cintura y que con el pulgar la estaba acariciando.

-Debe tener hambre- dijo riendo cuando observó que el animal comenzaba a olfatear y lloriquear.

-Tal vez la tenga.- dijo con voz ronca.

Su pecho ya estaba pegado al de la castaña y antes de darle oportunidad de que volviera hablar, la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos. Al instante, la castaña se alarmó.

-¿Qué hace?- preguntó en un hilo de voz y temblando como una hoja.

Shaoran sopesó la posibilidad de decirle lo que quería hacer con ella, pero en ese instante el rugido de el estomago femenino lo sorprendió.

-¿Hace cuánto que no has comido?- la miró inquisitivamente.

-Desde ayer en la tarde. Lo último que comí fue un helado de fresa-. Dijo avergonzada. Shaoran sobó su estomago.

Miró el reloj. Las 10:00 p.m. ya era bastante tarde.

-Venga, vamos a darle de comer a este pequeñín y a ti.- dijo y la levantó. De paso él también comería, pues al igual que la castaña, no tenía nada en el estomago.

. ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - °.

Lo esperaba desde hacía unos 30 minutos. Estaba muy impaciente. No había tiempo que perder y el que Yue estaba desperdiciando era valiosísimo. Su hermanita menor podría estar siendo brutalmente ultrajada en aquellos momentos y el idiota de su amigo se tomaba su tiempo.

Tratando de controlarse, respiró hondo. Sus padres eran unos completos inútiles, por no insultarlos de una peor forma. Se habían tragado el cuento chino de Hien Li y aún no sabía por qué.

Seguramente su hermana ya había sido entregada, y él… Posiblemente estaría llorando desconsolada porque estaba en manos de un cabrón despiadado. Borrando esos pensamientos de su mente, se obligó a sentarse, y en ese momento, escuchó un auto estacionarse frente a su casa.

Levantándose como un resorte, salió de su cuarto y corriendo escaleras abajo, llegó a la puerta principal antes que su padre o madre.

-te pedí que vinieras de inmediato. ¿qué parte del " te necesito aquí en cinco, ni un minuto más" no entendiste?- espetó.

-No me culpes. El tráfico está increíble el día de hoy- dijo con evidente calma.

-No hay tiempo para excusas estúpidas. Necesito de tu ayuda-. Habiendo dicho esto, lo urgió hasta las escaleras y lo obligó a subir a la segunda planta. Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Kinomoto, este cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

-¿Qué es tan malditamente importante?- preguntó ya fastidiado el gemelo.

-Sakura, mi hermanita ha sido secuestrada- soltó en voz muy baja.

El oji plateado se quedó de piedra unos razón la castaña no le había recibido personalmente. Sintió un ollo abismal en el pecho. Cuando por fin pudo hablar, lo hizo con voz igual de baja que la de Touya.

-¿Cuándo?- ordenó saber.

-Ayer por la noche-. Susurró. – y sé exactamente quienes fueron. Por eso he pedido tu ayuda. ¿Sabes sí también Yukito y Kuro podrán ayudarnos?- lo miró fijamente.

-Por supuesto- Convino. – ¿Quiénes crees que tienen a tu hermana?- interrogó.

- los Li.- en ese momento, Yue se mesó el cabello, frustrado.

-¿Es enserio?-

- Joder, ¿crees que jugaría con algo como eso si no fuera real? Se trata de mi hermana- gruñó.

"Sakura" pensó Yue, desde hacía tiempo que le gustaba la hermana de su mejor amigo y no había dicho nada por lo mismo. Ahora se arrepentía severamente.

-¿Por qué crees que la tienen los Li?-quiso saber.

-Por qué mis padres se la entregaron-. Se sentó en su cama agarrándose el pelo con evidente frustración. Al ver la mirada del gemelo dijo –es una larga historia-.

-Créeme, tenemos tiempo de sobra- entonces Touya le dirigió una mirada incredulidad. –amigo, tienes que saber que lo que haremos no es cualquier cosa. Vamos contra los Li, los mejores ninjas asesinos de todo oriente, lo que significa que debemos conseguir armas y al menos entrenar un poco. Además de que debemos localizarla. Esto no será de la noche a la mañana.-

Touya suspiró con rabia contenida. Tiempo era lo que menos tenían.

. ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - °.

El aire le quemaba los pulmones, pero no importaba, nada importaba si se trataba de su libertad. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo. Normalmente cuando hacía ejercicio corría media hora y terminaba cansadísima, más el aire nunca le raspaba en los pulmones.

Esta vez sí.

A lo lejos comenzó a divisar una cabaña. Lágrimas de felicidad resbalaron por las comisuras de sus ojos y aliviada, Tomoyo comenzó a toser descontroladamente. De seguro en esa cabaña habría una familia que le tendiera la mano y la ayudara a llegar a su casa. ¡Lo había logrado!

Comenzó a frenar el paso y en ese momento un calambre le atravesó la pierna. Soltó un gritito de dolor y cayendo al suelo, estiró la pierna lo más que pudo. Cuando el dolor comenzó a remitir se levantó y cojeando llegó hasta le reja que la separaba de su salvación. Atravesó aquella barrera y brincando, llegó hasta la puerta.

Como loca, comenzó a golpear la puerta fuertemente.

-Auxilio, por favor-gritó llorando. –Ayúdenme… necesito ayuda.- siguió tocando desesperada.

Esperó unos segundos en silencio y nada. Sin renunciar a lo que podría ser su única oportunidad de escapar, siguió tocando.

-¿A dónde carajos crees que ibas?- escuchó esa voz que ya empezaba a reconocer, y de inmediato se congeló en su lugar.

Sin darle tiempo de nada, la tomó en brazos.

-Parece ser que necesitaré atarte a mi cama.- dijo.

Lo único que provocó con aquello fue conmocionarla y hacerla gritar de horror.

. ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - °.

La miraba mientras comían, uno de cada lado de la mesa. Le había preparado unos huevos revueltos, tocino y unos cup cakes. Cada movimiento que ella hacía cada sonido que emitía, eran de suma importancia para él. Quería aprender absolutamente todo de ella, y mientras más rápido se la ganara, más rápido podría tenerla a su merced.

Parecía hipnotizado por ella. Sus movimientos no eran seductores ni estudiados, ni siquiera fingidos, eran los de una niña pequeña. Shaoran rió para sí. De nada había servido que le pagaran ese costoso internado de chicas, si no le habían enseñado lo más elemental, que era comportarse en la mesa.

Las atenciones de Sakura se dividían entre su nuevo cachorro, al que trataba de darle de comer, y su comida. Parecía como si el mundo a su alrededor no existiera, como si no fuera consciente de que su captor la miraba fascinado. Le encantaba que su mujer fuera de las que apreciaban lo bueno de la vida, pues esto demostraba que era de buen corazón y que eran muy abiertas a la hora de amar.

Hacer el amor.

Esas palabras lo hacían querer levantarse de su silla y llevarla en sus brazos hasta la planta superior. La figura de su mujer era tan grácil que cada hora que pasaba se le antojaba más. Que Dios lo perdonara, pero esa noche, sin tocarse el corazón, la poseería con todas sus fuerzas. El sexo tántrico esa noche podía quedarse de lado, porque no estaba seguro siquiera de si podría arrebatarle la virtud con delicadeza.

-Sé cuál será el nombre de este pequeño- dijo ella, sacándolo de su remolino de pensamientos placenteros. –Kerberous-. Ante la mirada del castaño, aclaró. –cuando era niña, tenía un oso gigante de felpa que mis padres me regalaron. Mis padres no podían comprarme una mascota, pues mi casa tiene un patio muy pequeño, así que optaron por un peluche. No me hizo igual de feliz que el perrito que quería, pero al menos podía dormir abrazada de él.- dijo y acarició la cabecita del animal con su sonrosada mejilla.

Sakura no sabía qué clase de pensamientos despertaba en el castaño. Escuchar su voz era para él muy excitante porque imaginaba como serían sus gemidos. Él había determinado que serían débiles y agudos, cargados de sensualidad inocente y de abrumador placer. Sus ojos lo hacían perderse en ellos, pues esa tonalidad verde esmeralda no se encontraba en cualquier lado, además de que eran grandes, colmados de largas pestañas y hermosos. Su piel pálida y de terciopelo lo hacía querer pasar la lengua por todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo de medidas exquisitas, le formaban una erección en la entrepierna difícil de ocultar y su cabello, castaño claro y largo le hacía tener pensamientos en los que ella se encontraba encima de él, apunto de montarlo y…

-Necesito que me digas por qué hiciste esto- le pidió Sakura en voz baja y con una mirada verdaderamente seria, atrayendo su atención completamente.

-¿Hacer qué cosa?- preguntó mirándola fijamente a sus bellos ojos.

-Porque me tienes aquí, ahora mismo. Por qué debo ser yo tu mujer. Necesito que me cuentes todo.-le rogó con mirada suplicante.

El castaño no quería abundar en aquellos temas en aquellos momentos.

-Te lo explicaré cuando todo esto no sea tan reciente. Que te parce… ¿dentro de dos años? Cuando ya estemos casados- bromeaba. Pero aquella broma no le había hecho nada de gracia a ella, quién se estaba comiendo un trozo de cup cake y al escucharlo se había atragantado.

Tosiendo, Sakura se recuperó de aquel comentario.

-No te ofendas, Shaoran, pero no te amo.- le dijo con delicadeza. – soy muy joven, y a mi edad lo único que pienso es obtener más libertad de la que dispongo. Pero tú solo me estas encerrando más de lo que he estado con mis padres al decirme que soy tu mujer y que he sido prometida a ti, incluso antes de nacer, lo cual me parece un completo disparate.- dijo resueltamente.

En aquel momento, el castaño retiró lo dicho. La habían educado perfectamente.

-Sé que no me amas, y si te soy honesto, eso a mí no me importa.- sonó un poco arrogante. –la verdad es que no tienes opción en esta situación. No se trata de ti, sino de lo que yo obtengo por ti.- al ver el rostro de la chica, quiso arreglar un poco lo que había dicho. –esto tampoco se trató de mi. Se trata de una deuda debidamente saldada.- aquello no hizo más que empeorar la situación.

-¿Yo? ¿Una deuda?- se había levantado de su silla furiosa acunando al cachorro contra su pecho.

-Más o menos… si.- sonaba terrible, pero aquello era la verdad. Si quería que su relación funcionara más adelante, no debía haber mentiras entre los dos.

-¿Estás escuchando lo que me estás diciendo?- preguntó eufórica. – Es decir, ¿mi rol en todo esto no es más que el de un maldito trofeo?- estaba al borde del llanto. No sabía de qué manera la habían considerado sus padres y aquel hombre hasta esos momentos.

-En absoluto- dijo rápidamente.

-Claro que si- se apartó de la mesa y caminó hacía las escaleras.

-Sakura- el castaño la siguió. –Nunca te consideraría de aquella manera-. Aseguró.

-Por supuesto que sí. Es lo que acabas de decirme.- no se volvió al decir esto y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-necesito tomar un baño.- y en ese momento se volvió a mirarlo con una mirada de odio. –Si me convertiré en tu esposa, Shaoran, no esperes amor de mi parte-. Espetó con veneno en la voz.

Al decir aquello, Sakura no se dio cuenta de que hizo crecer en el castaño terribles dudas con respecto a su relación. Si a su padre lo había engañado su madre, ¿porque a él no? Al verla desaparecer por el segundo piso, se sentó lentamente en los primeros escalones. Y se tomó el cabello con las manos.

No, ella lo amaría. Lo amaría incluso antes de que se cumpliera un mes de su captura y entonces, lo buscaría y se jurarían amor eterno. Pero esa noche, esa noche él le enseñaría a disfrutar, porque él sabía mejor que nadie que una manera de engrir a una mujer, era regalándole placer.

Y no cualquier placer, si no el placer que Shaoran Li era capaz de dar.

. ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° .

Estaba desnuda y tenía una mordaza en la boca, lo cual la hacía querer matarlo por la frustración de no poder gritar.

Estaba atada de manos y piernas en una de las camas de aquella academia. Tomoyo la reconoció cuando miró el emblema mientras el maldito la arrastraba hacía adentro de ésta. **La Academia Ninja Li**. Estaba en severos problemas, se había dicho, y ahora no le quedaba más que obedecer. Esa era la razón por la cual no había podido escapar de aquel sujeto. Porque era ninja.

Nada de lo que pudiera hacer en esos momentos la salvaría de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Antes, cuando tenía ganas de un buen polvo, buscaba a los chicos adecuados para divertirse un poco con ellos, pero lo de esa noche no sería un "buen polvo", la iban a violar.

-Debiste obedecer, mujer. Si lo hubieras hecho, no estarías aquí.- le dijo el tipo con voz ronca.-

Lo único que Tomoyo agradecía era que quien la iba a violar no estaba para nada feo. Pues, ahora que lo veía sin camisa, su abdomen se le antojaba deseable, y sus brazos y piernas potentes la hacían pensar que tenía la fuerza para poseer a quien quisiera. Además de eso, su rostro estaba bien delineado y sus ojos la hacían arder por la forma en la que la miraba. El sujeto no era del tipo de Tomoyo pero al menos le parecía guapo.

Con cuidado Eriol acarició la piel de la chica, sintiendo la suavidad de ésta. Quiso enterrar su pene dentro de ella para averiguar si por dentro también sería así de suave, pero se abstuvo.

Control.

Esa era la clave. Aunque su erección estuviera a reventar dentro de sus vaqueros lo único que haría por el momento sería dejarla tan frustrada como pudiera, para hacerla pagar por sus imprudencias.

Comenzó a acariciarle las piernas primero. Caricias ligeras y caricias que dejaban un hormigueo en la piel, después comenzó a ascender hasta el trasero al cual masajeó por debajo de los glúteos, encontrando así un punto muy sensible que la chica no sabía que tenía.

La oyó gemir con odio y la sintió retorcerse debajo de él. Esto apenas comenzaba y la iba a dejar tan perdida como le fuera posible.

-Tranquila, preciosura- le susurró al oído. –esto apenas comienza- le besó la frente.

La morena no tenía idea de lo que era necesitar verdaderamente de las caricias de un hombre, pero esa noche, se enteraría.

. ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - °.

Sumergida en la tina, la castaña no hacía más que llorar por lo que sus padres habían hecho con ella.

Shaoran podría ser muy guapo y podría tener todos los músculos del mundo, pero si ella no sentía nada por él, de nada le serviría a él ser así de perfecto.

Lentamente fue rememorando sus recuerdos. Sus padres nunca le permitieron tener novios, y los amigos que ella hacía eran con el tiempo despachados por su hermano mayor. Se preguntaba si él había estado enterado de esto. No había dado su primer beso hasta que llegó este hombre y se hizo a la fuerza con ella.

Sakura respiró hondo.

Las sensaciones que le había hecho sentir después fueron inquietantes, deliciosas. Era como si le hubiera dado lo que había necesitado durante 3 meses. Las caricias que ese hombre le había proporcionado eran muy similares a las que ella experimentaba en sueños. Con un gemido débil sumergió la cabeza en la tina. ¿A quién quería engañar? El tipo era muy guapo. Su rostro de facciones perfectas, ojos penetrantes, la habían embrujado desde el primer día y la facilidad con que la dominaba la dejaba sin aliento, sin contar que gracias a esa sumisión ella había tenido la oportunidad de sentir aquella dura piel ondear sus músculos sobre ella.

Pero algo que la castaña no olvidaba era que ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien. Yue Tsukihiro, que también tenía una imponente figura y unos ojos cálidos, que cuando ella se reflejaba en ellos la hacían sentirse bien. En cambio con los de este hombre, sus ojos le despertaban un extraño cosquilleo en el vientre.

Comenzó a salir de la tina, lastimándose un poco en el proceso. ¿Qué le garantizaba que este hombre dijera la verdad acerca de sus padres? Este hombre podía ser únicamente un loco desquiciado que se había obsesionado con ella al verla caminar por el parque o en un mol. Pero luego recordó aquella conversación que había escuchado mientras estaba escondida detrás de la puerta del saloncito de su casa cuando sólo tenía 14 años.

-"Necesitan más fotos de ella. Dicen que las 6 que mandamos ya no son suficientes"- había escuchado a su padre decirle a su madre.

-"Todo esto es por mi culpa."- su madre se había echado a llorar.

-"Basta ya, Nadeshiko"- de repente su padre se había enfadado violentamente. –"no permitiré que sigas echándote la culpa en esto. Lo que te ocurrió pudo haberle ocurrido a cualquiera. Además yo fui quien hizo los acuerdos para llegar hasta esta situación"-.

Luego se habían sumido en un tenso silencio.

-"El tiempo de entregarla se acerca, no falta mucho para que cumpla 20, tan sólo 6 años. Y no podemos largarnos del país o arremeterían contra nuestros familiares. Nada se puede hacer, sólo entregarla a aquellas personas"-

En aquel tiempo, Sakura sólo tenía la certeza de que sus padres hablaban de ella, pero no sabía sobre qué. Y ahora que lo sabía, la rabia le anegaba el sentido común. Nunca había tenido verdadera importancia para ellos. Siempre fue sólo un objeto. Por eso la habían recluido en un colegio de niñas y nunca le habían dejado tener amigos, por que de seguro, Shaoran Li así lo había querido. Porque ella debía ser su trofeo y nadie debía poner las manos sobre ella.

Meneó la cabeza mientras se secaba y comenzaba a vestirse con la ropa que traía puesta anteriormente, pero sin ponerse la ropa interior. Tal vez su cabeza estuviera elucubrando más allá de la realidad, pero es que todo parecía tener sentido en esos momentos. Ella no era más que un trofeo.

Peinándose con los dedos de la mano sana el cabello enmarañado, salió de la ducha y caminó hacía la habitación. Ahí no estaba su captor. Miró las bolsas de regalo en la cama, aluzadas por la luz del fuego proveniente de la chimenea. A Sakura los regalos y sorpresas siempre le hubieron encantado pero aquellos regalos que tenía en frente le daban miedo por las razones obvias.

-Ábrelos, después de todo son tuyos.-escuchó la voz de su captor tras ella.

Se volvió rápidamente para verlo. Él estaba cargando a su perrito, el cual dormía plácidamente. Lo miró nuevamente y después al perrito. Al entender el gesto de la castaña, dijo:

-Aquí tienes- y le tendió la mano para que ella se acercara a coger al animal. La esmeralda se movió rápidamente y le quitó con cuidado al cachorrito. –Deberías de averiguar lo que hay en la bolsas-. Sugirió. Ella lo miró con coraje.

-No quiero nada de usted-. Shaoran suspiró. Habían salido de los formalismos al ella advertir al perrito, y ahora, volvían a lo mismo.

-Deberías mirar al menos. Ya que el perrito necesita dormir en una cama especial para ellos. No podrá dormir con nosotros, lo aplastaríamos-. Ante esa revelación a Sakura se le heló la sangre.

-Yo no dormiré con usted- espetó llena de miedo. El castaño la miró elocuentemente.

-Lo harás o me veré obligado a forzarte a ello. Ahora, abre los malditos regalos-. Ordenó con voz calmada. Ante tal arranque, la esmeralda sintió pavor por él. Recostando a Kerberous con cuidado en la cama, se acercó con cuidado sin apartar la vista del tipo que tenía en frente, y tomó una enorme caja envuelta en papel rojo metálico con un moño azul plumbago.

Comenzó a romper el papel y abrió la caja en cuestión de segundos. Metió las manos para retirar los globos que cubrían el obsequio y cuando lo vio miró al castaño.

-Gracias- susurró. Era una camita roja, muy grande, para un cachorro como Kerberous.

-Abre las demás- le pidió. Sakura vaciló. –ya veo. ¿Será todo por hoy, he?- masculló en voz baja luego se sentó a un lado de ella en la cama. Sin decir una palabra más.

Se sumieron en un tenso silencio en el que la castaña acostó al animal en su camita y los acomodó en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Shaoran la miraba desganado. Para cómo iban las cosas, dudaba poder acercarse a ella sin aterrorizarla, pues estaba claro que ella no permitiría su cercanía en aquellos momentos. La miró quedarse parada junto al perrito, mirándolo como un cervatillo atemorizado, al verla así, se abrió un dique en él. Con un movimiento de mano, le ordenó acercarse.

Dudosa, comenzó a caminar hacía él. Quién tenía el poder y el control era su captor, no ella. Y aunque luchara, nunca llegaría a tener una pelea justa con él, pues además de que él era hombre y ella mujer, estaba lastimada.

Shaoran extendió los brazos hacía ella cuando la tuvo enfrente, y la apretó contra sí, encerrándola en sus fuertes músculos, con delicadeza, sin herir su hombro. Sólo buscaba consolar su dolor. La castaña gimió, el meró contacto con un hombre, la hacía sentir cosquilleos en el vientre, y en esta situación Sakura no sólo sentía cosquilleos, también sentía escalofríos extraños en la parte baja de su espalda.

Horrorizada ante su cuerpo delator, sintió que su parte baja comenzaba a mojarse de anticipación. El castaño la sintió temblar entre sus brazos y poco a poco rodó hasta caer en la cama con ella. Sabía que su mero toque la ponía nerviosa y eso lo inflamaba de placer. Se situó encima de ella, y la miró a los ojos. le encantó ver que el cabello de su mujer se desparramaba sobre la cama.

-Gatita, quiero jugar- le dijo con voz ronca. Ella no quería jugar, ella quería huir de ahí y de lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-No- le pidió rogándole con la mirada.

La besó sin importarle en absoluto lo que ella quería. Su beso no era un beso tierno y cálido, sino uno lleno de pasión, con movimientos lentos y rápidos, suaves y bruscos. Shaoran situó a la fuerza una pierna suya entre las de ella, y movió sus manos a los senos de la chica. Dejó sus labios y comenzó a besar sus mejillas, frente y nariz.

Apretujando poco a poco los senos, llegó a las cumbres que buscaba y sobre la ropa, las besó.

-No llevas nada puesto debajo, bebé, y eso me encanta-murmuró todavía sobre la tela de su delgada blusa.

Sakura se revolvió aún peor cuando Shaoran levantó la prenda que cubría sus senos y comenzó a besarlos. Shaoran estaba encantado con el cuerpo de Sakura, pues su cintura era extremadamente estrecha y tenía un abdomen plano. Cuando miró detenidamente sus senos se le hizo agua la boca. Rosados con las puntas color cereza madura, contrastaban perfectamente con su tono pálido de piel.

Lentamente, el castaño comenzó a producir un suave vaivén con la pierna que tenía entre las de su mujer, simulando penetraciones. Al sentir aquello, Sakura soltó un gemido de placer y miedo.

-Sí, dime, pequeña- susurró bajando de sus senos a su vientre.

Con rapidez inusitada, el castaño quitó su pierna y comenzó a desabrocharle los shorts que tenía puestos. Se maravilló al comprobar que ahí tampoco llevaba ropa interior. Descuidando el pezón derecho, bajó la mano hasta la zona más erógena de su mujer y la acarició muy suavemente.

-Ahh- gimió la castaña arqueándose y cerrando los ojos fuertemente cuando sintió que Shaoran tocaba su punto más sensible.

-Eres tan perfecta, tan pequeña, delicada.- murmuró el castaño metiéndose los dedos con los que había tocado a la esmeralda a la boca. Cerró los ojos de manera apreciativa cuando probó el sabor de sus jugos, luego buscó la mirada esmeralda. –Te comeré, gatita. Sabes delicioso-.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Sakura tembló. Su mente estaba hecha un mar de dudas y negaciones. No quería aquello, pero al parecer lo necesitaba, porque si el castaño la dejaba así, no sabría qué hacer.

Probar el exquisito sabor de su mujer era todo lo que Shaoran tenía en mente. Con extrema delicadeza volteó a Sakura boca abajo, después levantó sus nalgas, dejándolas expuestas a él. Jadeó cuando miró de cerca la vagina de su mujer. Tenía el color de un melocotón maduro y se veía muy suave. Sakura se sentía muy nerviosa, no sabía si le gustaba todo aquello o no. Aspirando el almizclado olor con toques a sándalo de su mujer, el castaño murmuró.

-Sándalo, mi fruta favorita-. Y se sumergió en ella como si de ello dependiera su vida.

La esmeralda se impulsó hacía adelante al sentirlo succionarla en aquella parte. Con un gemido cadencioso, apretujó las sábanas y cerró los ojos. Comenzó a gemir cosas inteligibles, mientras una lágrima de placer se resbalaba por su mejilla.

El castaño succionaba con premura y lamía los pliegues de Sakura cual dulce. Introdujo la lengua en canal apretado de Sakura, arrancándole un gemido más alto que el anterior a la esmeralda. Sakura estaba asustada. Sentía que aquel dulce suplicio necesitaba acabar pronto o moriría. Shaoran acariciaba las nalgas de su mujer y de vez en cuando la tomaba de las caderas y le hacía masajes en los huesos de aquella zona, dejándola aún más sensible.

Sacó su lengua del interior femenino e introdujo un dedo provocando un espasmo de dolor en la esmeralda.

-Shhhh- la acalló cuando comenzó a gemir débilmente de dolor. –Tranquila, cerecita-. Y siguió succionando el clítoris de su mujer con fruición.

Sakura trató de olvidar el dolor que sintió al ser empalada por el dedo de Shaoran, trató de concentrarse en las sensaciones que el castaño le regalaba con su boca. Mientras, el castaño sacaba y enterraba el dedo dentro de la esmeralda. La suavidad con que el interior de su mujer absorbía su índice lo dejó sorprendido. Necesitaba entrar en ella en ese maldito momento, si no, juraba, perdería la puta cabeza.

-Tan condenadamente apretada, deliciosa y jugosa-. Murmuró. –Llegarás pronto para mi, bebé-. Advirtió.

La castaña no sabía que significaba aquello que él le decía, pero el mero sonido de su voz la hacía subir más rápido a la cima del precipicio. La intromisión del dedo ya no le causaba dolor, ahora, con cada lametada de la lengua masculina, con cada penetración del dedo de Shaoran, se sentía volar de placer. Lo único que podía hacer para tratar de tranquilizarse era retorcer las sábanas trémulamente y gemir sin descanso.

Más necesitado de atención a su miembro que nunca, Shaoran liberó a su mujer de su suplicio, absorbiendo fuertemente su clítoris y acelerando las embestidas de su mano.

-Ahhhh- gritó Sakura llegando a su primer orgasmo, apretando las sabanas más de lo que creyó poder apretar algo en su vida.

Riendo de satisfacción, Shaoran espero a que terminara de convulsionarse y la hizo darse la vuelta con cuidado, se situó entre sus piernas nuevamente y con la sonrisa más seductora que tenía le pidió a la esmeralda.

-Mírame- dijo con voz gutural, no parecía su voz normal. Al escucharlo, la castaña sintió un espasmo de placer. No podía mirarlo, no aún. Sentía que si lo hacía caería de nuevo a ese lugar mágico del que apenas estaba regresando. –Mírame- ordenó con más fuerza esta vez. La castaña apenas si abrió los ojos. Tenía la vista nublada por el placer y el rastro de una lágrima que había rodado por su mejilla. Aquella visión de su mujer hizo que su miembro latiera más fuerte dentro de sus pantalones. Besó con fuerza su frente.

-Dí mi nombre…- ordenó al separarse de ella. La miró jadear desesperada.

-Shaoran-. Susurró débilmente.

-Otra vez- pidió.

-Shaoran- gimió en voz muy baja.

-Eso es, nena- murmuró apreciativamente y se inclinó para besar sus labios. Haciéndola probarse a sí misma en el proceso. La esmeralda al probarse, quiso apartarse, pero el castaño no se lo permitió.

-Ya viene lo mejor, muñeca- susurró contra sus labios y después los rozó.

Se apartó de ella lo suficiente para quitarse la camisa. La castaña al ver lo bien formados que estaban sus abdominales, su pecho y sus brazos, se intimidó, dejando ver unas mejillas teñidas de un rojo adorable. Shaoran se percató de esto.

-Tócame- ordenó. –Sé que quieres hacerlo.- la había descubierto.

Con timidez, la castaña extendió la mano sana y tocó los fuertes músculos del abdomen del castaño. Shaoran cerró los jadeó al sentir su curiosidad por saber cómo era el cuerpo masculino, y sin darle más oportunidad, apartó la pequeña mano.

-Déjame amarte-. Le pidió desabrochándose los pantalones y mirando fijamente los ojos brillosos de ella. –No te arrepentirás, cariño.- comenzó a bajárselos lentamente- Quiero enseñarte lo que se siente que te posean. Quiero descubrir las reacciones de tu cuerpo al hacerte mía y que con tus gemidos me hagas entender que te agrada y que no-. Se apartó de ella y con una habilidad impresionante se deshizo de los vaqueros en un santiamén.

La esmeralda no podía soportar todo aquello. Era demasiado para alguien como ella. Su instinto se negaba pero una parte muy dentro de ella, su intuición y su cerebro le decían que eso era lo correcto y que debía ir por más. Asintiendo con la cabeza, Sakura accedió.

El castaño gruñó de alegría y quitándose los bóxers Calvin Klein negros, dejó a la vista una enorme erección. Al verla, Sakura enrojeció mucho más de lo que ya estaba y volteó la cabeza inmediatamente. Al ver ese gesto de inocencia, el castaño rio.

-No sientas pena de verme. Puedes hacerlo libremente- la esmeralda no se negó, ni siquiera abrió la boca. Inclinándose sobre ella, Shaoran la obligó a mirarlo.

-No pasa nada.- susurró y la besó.

Se enderezó nuevamente y la tomó de las nalgas, apretándolas un poco fuerte, la acercó a él, posicionándola para que recibiera su miembro.

-Aquí voy- avisó. La esmeralda respiró hondo y se preparó

Había oído por boca de algunas chicas y de su mejor amiga Tomoyo, que la primera vez era muy dolorosa y que con penetración casi nunca se llegaba al orgasmo. Shaoran advirtió su miedo y acarició sus mejillas. Poniendo una mano sobre el vientre femenino agarró su miembro con la otra y se guió a la entrada femenina.

Metió la punta y la oyó quejarse. Decidió mejor ser rápido. Nunca había desvirgado a una virgen y no quería hacerle más daño a su mujer, así que entró rápidamente sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Ahhh- gritó arqueándose. –Duele- lloriqueó.

Ella estaba muy apretada, demasiado. Shaoran nunca había estado con una virgen, porque ellas buscaban en él amor de verdad, y él sólo quería jugar. Unas lágrimas abandonaron los ojos de su mujer, al notarlas, el castaño las besó.

-Basta amor- le pidió. –no llores, en unos momentos te haré tocar el cielo, confía en mí-. Después susurró: -Tan apretada-

Ella no sabía si hacerlo o no. No lo conocía y no sabía si le haría daño. Algo en su interior le pidió que le creyera. Volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

-Hazlo- dijo con voz trémula, cerrando los ojos.

Con un sentimiento extraño en el bajo vientre que el castaño no supo descifrar que era, comenzó a moverse en el interior de la esmeralda. Era tan cerrada que tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no correrse dentro de ella. Aquello sólo estaba empezando, apenas iban por la mitad.

Le besó las mejillas y la frente. Miraba su cara mientras la poseía. Nada valía tanto como verla así, excitada por él.

-Mi… mírame.- le pidió entre jadeos.

Ella no podía, el dolor se había desvanecido dejando paso a un placer todavía más fuerte que el que ya había sentido. Nada de eso podría ser real, nada de eso le estaba pasando a ella.

El castaño se apoyó en sus antebrazos para acercarse más a ella. La abrazó con una mano por la cintura y con la otra, cubrió su seno. Besó su boca, absorbiendo sus gemidos. Mordía el labio inferior, luego el superior y por último jugaba con su lengua. Separando sus labios de los femeninos, Shaoran decidió que quería darle más placer, así que sin deberla ni temerla, comenzó a morder el cuello de la esmeralda.

-Ahhh-dio un grito ahogado y se aferró a él encajándole las uñas en la espalda.

Quería dejarle su marca. Ella era suya. Sólo suya y nadie podría cambiar eso, pues él había sido el primero y estaba decidido a ser el último.

-dime… ¿qué… qué sientes?- la miró a los ojos. Necesitaba oír de su boca que estaba sintiendo verdadero placer. Ella lo miró con orbes demasiado brillantes.

-Shaoran… bien- gimió en el oído masculino.

-Sakura- siseó de placer el castaño.

Parecía que el placer se los iba a devorar a ambos. Sus jadeos y gemidos llevaban al otro a niveles más altos de excitación. Cuando Shaoran comenzó a acariciarle todo el cuerpo Sakura chilló:

-Ya no… p-puedo m-más…-

Casi se corría al escuchar esas débiles palabras susurradas en su oído por parte de la castaña y las caricias inocentes y rasguños que ella le estaba haciendo lo estaban matando.

-Mu-ñeca, rodea con tus… piernas mi espalda- le ordenó con un gruñido gutural.

Sakura sólo atinaba a gemir y cuando le obedeció, estuvo a punto de alcanzar la gloria.

-Libérate- le dijo cuando le besó la piel detrás del oído, le apretó una nalga con urgencia y le acarició el clítoris con la otra mano.

Sakura llegó a un orgasmo gigantesco, perdiendo la noción de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, menos del hombre con el que estaba. Shaoran con un gruñido casi bestial, llegó también al orgasmo, casi perdiendo el control. Los gritos de su mujer lo habían arrastrado hasta el mismísimo cielo, y ahora, le estaba costando bajar.

Cuando al fin sólo sentían pequeñas replicas del orgasmo, el castaño se dejó caer de lado y arrastró a la esmeralda consigo. Buscó la cara de su mujer y cuando la encontró, le sorprendió que ella siguiera llorando. Tal vez eran lágrimas de placer, tal vez no, él no pensaba quedarse con la duda de todas maneras.

-¿Qué ocurre, pequeña?- dijo con voz ronca y suave, casi decadente. Poderosa.

Ella no respondió, no sabía que tenía, sólo sabía que no podía parar de llorar.

-Vamos, amor. No sigas.- le pidió y limpió sus lágrimas.

Sakura se tranquilizó y después de tiempo, se quedó dormida, bajo las caricias y las palabras tiernas que el castaño le susurraba. Pero no le duró mucho el descanso, por que 30 minutos después el castaño la despertó.

-Vamos, pequeña.-le dijo. –Quiero más.- y la puso boca abajo.

Entró en su interior apenas habiendo despertado la esmeralda y la embistió con rudeza, mientras le decía palabras tiernas y dulces al oído.

-Eres hermosa- le decía. –eres lo mejor… que he sentido en toda mi vida-. Y se dispuso a dejarle otra marca de pertenencia. -Tan perfecta-.

La castaña sólo gemía, jadeaba y apretaba la sabana. No podía hacer nada más.

Esa noche quedaría grabada para siempre en las vidas de los castaños. Con aquello habían sellado sus destinos, porque después de eso, ya no iban a poder separarse el uno del otro.

. ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - °.

-No puedo creer que tus padres entregaran a tu hermana a unos simples extraños. ¿Qué clase de personas son?- dijo al borde de la locura.

Golpeó la pared enfurecido. Touya lo veía y no daba crédito a lo que estaba pensando de su mejor amigo.

-¿Por qué nunca dijiste que mi hermana te gustaba?- le preguntó con una calma que no sentía.

Yue lo miró serio. No dijo nada, no lo creyó prudente. Ante el silencio de su mejor amigo, Touya habló:

-Escucha, si logramos rescatar a mi hermana de esas personas, yo mismo te permitiré estar con ella-. Prometió.

Yue se dijo para sus adentros que se encargaría él mismo de encontrar a la esmeralda. Touya por su parte, decidió que esa misma noche abandonaría la casa para entrenar y recuperar a su hermana. Mientras más tiempo se tardaran, peor la pasaría su hermana.

.

.

.

.

HOLA CHICOS. YA LOS EXTRAÑABA.

Que tal les pareció el capitulo? no tienen idea de lo mucho que los he extrañado, de verdad. Tuve la peor de las semanas, pues fui asaltada y me quitaron mi celular, era un Nokia Lumia 520. Imaginen mi dolor al ya no poder tener a My Talking Tom, mis libros de PDF, mi música, imágenes, etc.. TT-TT. ¡Fue horrible!.

Por otra parte, pues me tarde para subir el cap porque por lo anterior no tenía nada de inspiración. Iba a subirlo desde el jueves, pero como no me gustaba como quedaba pues decidí hacerlo de nuevo… 4 veces. #O.ó/ además de que volvieron a mover la fecha de mi examen de cálculo. (Malditos Profesores)

Y pues ya. Ahora sí, a contestar sus reviews:

**Rilli:** JAJAJAJ si, si me dí cuenta, pero no dije nada por miedo a la indiscreción (LOL fue comentario publico) y ese ejemplo que diste me hizo reír. Es que los chicos son unos mal pensados y así, por eso a veces no se puede hablar con ellos. Con respecto a nuestro Xiao, pues como podrás ver en este capitulo, si le dolió lo que Sakura dijo de él. Posiblemente sea ella la única capaz. De controlarlo en ciertos aspectos :)

Gracias por desearme suerte. Por cierto, la obra fue un asco, a los demás actores se les olvidó la obra y en vez de ser un drama como debía, fue una comedia. :)

Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, querida, y que tengas más suerte con tus amigos y que ya no se enamoren de ti. (claro, si eso es lo que deseas) Bye 3

**Karito:** Hola! Esperó que este capítulo te haya dejado con la boca abierta (a mí me dejó roja jajaja) pues bien, supongo que nuestro Xiao se va a tranquilizar y va a tratar de hacer muy feliz a Sakura por que sí no… bueno ya sabes, podría perderla. Pero aún faltan tres problemitas muy grandes, ya verás cuales son. :)

Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que sigas leyendo la historia. Eso me haría muy feliz. :) (me gustó tu review)

**FifoTsukino: **Qué tal? Me alegra que la historia te haya gustado, y espero que el capítulo de ahora te haya agradado igual, :) sakura posiblemente ya no va a querer alejarse de Xiao.

**anaiza18:** hola amiga, como estas? Pues tal vez después de todo a Shao si le importe lo que piense Sakurita de él. Jajaja imagínate tener uno así? Sería increíble. Guapo, dominante y con un montón de dinero jajaja ntc. Es posible que Tomoyo y Eriol también se enamoren o que terminen odiándose (eso lo dejaré a la decisión de ustedes :)) por ultimo Touya y Yue si le harán buena batalla a Shao y Eriol si invitan a sus amigos, porque de lo contrario, quién sabe.

Gracias por tu review y espero sigas leyendo la historia. Tus reviews son muy importantes para mí. :)

**Laura:** HOLA! Jaja me gustaron mucho tus reviews, pues no sé si Shao y Sakura tendrán más complicaciones, lo único que puedo decir es que todo está muy incierto, pero lo que sí, es que después de este cap posiblemente ya no podrán estar él uno sin el otro.

Yue si la hará de triangulo amoroso junto con nuestros protas. Será muy divertido verlos así. Además de que posiblemente habrá trío, eso si ustedes así lo desean (trío de Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran).

Espero y te haya gustado este capítulo y sigas leyendo la historia. :) sayo!

Pues quería preguntarles que les parecía la idea de un trío o de que Eriol y Tomoyo se odiaran? ustedes digánme, y yo lo haré realidad. :)

Bien, sin más por el momento yo me retiró

Atte: Dalian Monthgomery

"Pero te quise y te quiero, aun que estemos destinados a no ser".


	8. Chapter 8: Consipiraciones

**Bien, nos sabemos de memoria** **la historia:** los personajes de las CLAMP no me pertenecen si no a ellas, yo podría a llegar a utilizar personajes de mi imaginación pero casi todos serán de ellas (todos por el momento. Yo diré cuando no). La historia es de mi total autoría y pues… X a leer!

**Summary****: **Sakura Kinomoto ha sido prometida a Shaoran Li como un pago a Hien Li por haber curado a la madre de la chica de una terrible enfermedad. Al cumplir 18 años de edad, sin previo aviso y sin aguantar más, Shaoran decide que ya es tiempo de reclamar a su mujer.

El secuestro de sakura

Pensamientos y recuerdos: "&&&&&&&&"

Sueños: **"&&&&&&"**

CAPITULO DEDICADO A didi87

(siento no haber respondido tu review del capitulo 6 por eso te dedico el capitulo)

.

.

Despertar.

Esa acción nunca le había proporcionado tal placer como en esos momentos. La tenía fuertemente afianzada en un abrazo. La espalda femenina contra el pecho masculino. Shaoran inclinó la cabeza al cuello femenino para poder aspirar el aroma de su mujer.

Fresas y cerezas. Amaba ese olor sólo porque ella lo portaba.

Comenzó a besar el delgado y terso cuello de la esmeralda. La había hecho suya una vez más esa noche, no había podido evitarlo. En realidad durante toda la madrugada la había buscado al menos 3 veces. Todo aquello le había parecido tan mítico, tan irreal. No había podido creer que estaba durmiendo con ella, que por fin la había hecho suya. Tomó a la esmeralda por su hombro lastimado y con delicadeza la volteó boca arriba para mirar su rostro.

Desde el día anterior sentía algo muy extraño en su estomago, una sensación que nunca antes había sentido. Que nunca se había permitido sentir por nadie.

No había tenido opción. Lo que su madre le había hecho a su padre había sido un claro ejemplo de que no se debía confiar en ni una sola mujer. Pero el castaño tenía un presentimiento diferente cuando se trataba de Sakura.

La conocía de toda la vida, sabía que era tierna, sensible y muy leal. No había manera de que ella le hiciera algo de la magnitud de su madre. Se inclinó nuevamente y dio un beso en la frente su mujer.

Sonrió con indulgencia y ternura a la vez.

Que él supiera, ella no estaba enamorada de nadie. Nunca en todos esos años en los que la había espiado la había visto con un alguien, además de que nunca miraba a los chicos. Eso podía significar dos cosas: la primera; que era demasiado reservada al grado de que él nunca lo había notado. Y la segunda; que podría ser lesbiana.

La segunda opción había quedado descartada la noche anterior. Tal vez nunca había existido alguien que le tentara hasta él. Ese pensamiento lo hizo llenarse de orgullo.

Le acarició la cara mirándola con adoración. Sakura comenzó a removerse un poco y murmuró algo casi inteligible.

Casi.

Porque el castaño lo escuchó con claridad. Fue un susurro casi imperceptible, pero para él había sonado fuerte y claro.

**"Yue".**

Murmurando cosas que no tenían sentido, la castaña volvió a darle la espalda a Shaoran. La miró por unos minutos más y luego, sin hacer ruido ni movimientos bruscos salió del lecho.

Aquello tenía que ser una broma. Ella no podía amar a nadie, ella era suya, luego la oyó susurrar:

-"Te quiero… Yue"- esas palabras lo rompieron todo, al menos en el interior del castaño. Quién ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta qué grado lo había afectado esa confesión.

Furioso, salió de la cama. A él no le había dicho ni una sola vez la noche anterior que lo quería, no había dicho más que su nombre y que ya no soportaba tanto placer, nada más. Necesitaba salir de allí antes de arremeter contra ella y hacer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

No, no confrontaría a la castaña por el momento. Comenzó a vestirse. Sabía a dónde ir para desquitarse, y sabía perfectamente bien con quién hacerlo.

. ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - °.

Fujitaka se pasaba las manos por el cabello exasperado. No podía ser posible que su responsable hijo mayor se comportara de esa manera. Aquello tenía que estar siendo una broma de muy mal gusto. El problema de su hija ya lo tenía demasiado preocupado como para que su hijo también se agregara a su lista.

-No puedo creer que Touya nos haya hecho esto.- decía llorando sentada en la cama una Nadeshiko mirando la nota de su hijo. – ¿somos tan pésimos padres como para que nuestros hijos huyan de nosotros?- su mirada lucía terriblemente atormentada.

-Creo saber por qué Touya está haciendo esto. Quiere encontrar a su hermana y lo entiendo. Yo haría lo mismo-. Dijo sentándose y abrazando a su mujer para ofrecerle un poco de consuelo.

-Debemos hablar con los Li. Si ellos no tienen a al menos Sakura nos ayudarán a buscarla. Después de todo, nuestra hija se unirá al nuevo jefe del clan.- dijo sollozando.

Fujitaka no creía del todo aquello. Si los Li no la tuvieran se habrían movido desde que se les informó sobre la desaparición de la esmeralda. El arqueólogo tampoco creía que su hija hubiera huido. No, aquello era secuestro y no había manera de atacar a los Li sin salir perdiéndolo todo.

Ni siquiera la dueña de Daidoji´s House con todo su poder se podría librar de esos asesinos. Eran centinelas no había manera de ganarles. Lo peor del caso era que su hijo se había marchado para enfrentarlos. Lo matarían sin piedad.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Touya, Sakura está con el nuevo jefe del Clan, de eso no hay duda-. Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

-No, ella se fue, huyó porque nosotros la teníamos como a un pajarito. Tenía toda la razón de marcharse, y con el dinero de la señorita Daidoji podrían llegar donde quisieran-. Estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. Su esposo la tomó por los hombros con un poco de fuerza.

-Piensa, Naddy. Ella es tu hija. La criaste y la educaste tú misma. La Sakura que conocemos es muy considerada como para hacernos esto. Ni una sola vez nos ha desobedecido. Los Li pudieron haberse llevado también a la señorita Daidoji-. Alegó tratando de hacerla razonar. Poco a poco la soltó y miró el suelo. Estaba desesperado. –Los Li violaron el trato… y no hay nada más que hacer que sentarse y esperar que nos dejen verla-.

-Tal vez si haya algo que hacer-. Se limpió repentinamente las lágrimas la madre de la castaña. –Podremos no convencer a nuestro hijo de volver a casa y abandonar esa estúpida idea de enfrentarse a los Li, pero sé que le pondría fin a todo esto. Ella podría hacer que nuestros hijos volvieran a nosotros. Claro, Sakura volvería con los LI cuando tuviera 20 años, pero no volvería a pasar esto nuevamente-. Se había puesto feliz por la brillante idea que le había pasado por la cabeza.

-Habla, Naddy. ¿Quién puede ayudarnos en esto?- preguntó el arqueólogo mirando esperanzado a su mujer.

Nadeshiko miró a su esposo con una sonrisa radiante. Ella sabía quién tenía el poder de detener a los Li en cualquier momento. Aquello acabaría en poco tiempo.

. ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - °.

Touya Kinomoto había llegado temprano a la residencia Tsukihiro tal como especificaba el plan. Al salir los gemelos fueron directo al departamento del gruñón Kuro. Quien había aceptado participar únicamente porque le debía un gran favor a Kinomoto.

Después tendrían que marcharse a las montañas. Sería el único lugar en que nadie los encontraría y en el que podrían entrenar a gusto, pues Kuro y Yue decían que era un buen sitio donde las artes marciales se podrían practicar mejor, pues la naturaleza podría proveerles buenos materiales para armas, además de paz y tranquilidad.

Una vez llegado a ese lugar, tendrían que pasar practicando una semana sin descanso. Los 4 tenían distintos conocimientos sobre las artes marciales y las de estilo libre. Kuro se las apañaba muy bien con el karate. Yue con el Kick boxing . el kendo y Tae kwon do, Touya con el boxeo y Yukito con el Judo. Se enseñarían mutuamente.

Habiendo practicado un rato algunas de las técnicas de los otros se dispusieron a planear la recuperación de la castaña.

-Sabemos que los Li tienen a Sakura, el punto es ¿Dónde?-preguntó Touya mirando a los otros.

-Oí que los Li les dieron una semana de vacaciones a sus aprendices. Deben tener ahí a tu hermana, seguramente-. Dijo Kuro que estaba sentado sobre una gran piedra.

-Debemos considerar que la academia Li está casi a las afueras de Japón, eso aunado de que casi nadie sabe su ubicación. Sólo aquellos que tienen algún vínculo con ese Clan, saben dónde está.- dijo Yukito tomando un poco de agua del arroyo que tenían enfrente.

-Perfecto. Entonces tenemos que encontrar esa academia cuanto antes-. Soltó Kinomoto.

-Conozco a alguien muy cerca de aquí que por un poco de dinero nos puede vender la posición de ese lugar. La gente de esta zona está muy necesitada de recursos y muchas de las veces sus hijos mueren debido a los animales venenosos. Cualquiera hará lo que sea por un poco de dinero. Podríamos conseguir incluso alguna información importante con la cual negociar por tu hermana-. Agregó Yue recargando su perfecto cuerpo contra un árbol.

-Perfecto, entonces, dentro de una semana nos haremos de Sakura nuevamente-. Y se dispuso a comerse una manzana. –"Iré pronto hermanita"-. Se prometió a sí mismo.

. ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - °.

El viejo Hien se encontraba en su biblioteca personal cuando por medio de un aviso se enteró de que su hijo les había otorgado a los aprendices de la academia una semana de descanso. Aquello puso a Hien de verdadero mal humor. Estaba bien que la academia ahora le perteneciera a su hijo, pero que éste la utilizara para cometer sus fechorías era inaceptable.

Esta vez su hijo sí que lo iba a escuchar. Nunca en todos los años de su existencia, la Academia Li había otorgado vacaciones a sus estudiantes.

Absorto en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que dos personas entraban y se paraban frente a él.

-Hien, viejo amigo. Tal vez debería pedirle a tu servidumbre que te ponga trompetillas por toda la casa para que te des cuenta de que hay invitados.- escuchó la voz alegre y familiar.

-Clow Red, compañero-. Se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio para saludarlo a él y a su hija. –Cuánto tiempo sin vernos-. Lo abrazó y después abrazó a la chica. –Mei ling, hija. Has crecido bastante desde la última vez que nos vimos hace 3 años-. Le dijo apretando cariñosamente sus hombros.

-Tío, sepa que lo he extrañado de verdad-. Respondió con una sonrisa altanera. Rodeando nuevamente el escritorio para sentarse en su lugar, Hien los invitó a sentarse.

Clow Red se había ausentado de Japón durante 10 años por negocios, dejando a su hija Mei ling al cuidado de su madre Sae Young en aquel país junto al clan. Únicamente asistía al país del sol naciente por las costumbres con las que debía cumplir.

-Y díganme, ¿Qué vienen a hacer por acá?- se entrelazó las manos sobre el regazo y sonrió con comodidad.

-Venimos por lo que dicta la costumbre-. Dijo con satisfacción. Al ver que el viejo jefe no entendía, explicó. –Venimos a aclarar los acuerdos para el matrimonio de tu hijo Xiao Lang y mi hija Mei ling-

Al escuchar aquello, el padre del castaño se quedó muy serio, luego soltó una sonora carcajada.

–Valla, querido amigo. Parece ser que a tu regreso a Japón nadie te dijo nada sobre lo que ocurriría con mi hijo-. A Clow se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

–¿Qué… qué ocurre con tu hijo?– forzó otra sonrisa. Mei ling comenzó a preocuparse.

–Xiao lang no se casará como lo dicta la costumbre de los Li. Después de lo de Ieran no esperarán que se vuelva a cometer el mismo error, ¿o sí?– el padre de la ojirubí se ofendió por el comentario, al igual que su hija.

–Pero mi Mei ling jamás le haría tales deshonores a tu hijo, ni mucho menos al Clan. Ella es una señorita decente– Ante aquellas palabras, la morena enrojeció y Hien reprimió una carcajada. Durante todos aquellos años en que no había visto a la hija de su mejor amigo había escuchado rumores sobre ella. Y eran de los peores. Además de que Shaoran no amaba a la chica, no quería que sufriera tales disgustos. Mei ling no era ni pura ni casta.

. –Claro. – sonriendo, miró a la chica. –Mira Clow. –volvió su atención a su amigo. – el punto está en que prefiero que mi hijo busque libremente a la mujer con la que querrá compartir su vida. No quisiera intervenir y que él me reprochara eso durante en algún momento de su vida.- se volvió nuevamente a la ojirubí y dijo.: –no serías feliz con mi hijo porque mi hijo no lo sería contigo-. Ante tales palabras, Mei ling desvió la mirada airada.

. –Pero ¿qué demonios tiene que ver la felicidad en todo esto?. –Espetó Clow molesto. –todos los matrimonios Li, o casi todos, son arreglados beneficiosamente. Mi hija tiene bastante posición, porte, altura y un linaje tan limpio como el de tu hijo, o mejor, porque recuerda que los Clow somos la rama más antigua que ascienden de los Li. Con esta decisión lo único que harás será manchar nuestra sangre y ensuciar el linaje de tu futura familia. Ciertamente una deshonra. –Terminó indignado.

–Nada más incierto que eso, mi querido compañero. –salió a la defensa. –No habrá deshonra y en caso de que la hubiera, me encargaré yo mismo de castigar a aquellos que lo crean y que intenten algo contrario a nuestros ideales. –Luego miró a Mei ling. –Hija, ni siquiera trates de darle dolores de cabeza a mi hijo, porque lo único que lograrás es que te desprecie. –"Más de lo que ya lo hace"

Pensó para sí mismo, pues, cada vez que le preguntaba a su hijo por ella siempre decía que no le importaba.

–Pero, habrá alguien que se revele. El Clan completo se levantará y todo se saldrá de tus manos. Sin contar que si los ancianos se oponen… –dijo Clow como último recurso.

–Que lo intenten. –miró severamente al otro viejo. –sé quiénes se levantarán a tu favor, Clow. Mi única advertencia es que si los Red y la familia de Koishi se levantan en mi contra, les faltarán guerreros para acabar con los Li. Y con respecto al tema de los ancianos. –Miró a la morena. –Ellos estarán a mi favor siempre y cuando la chica sea una allegada al Clan.

Furiosos, los Red se levantaron de sus lugares y fueron directo hacía la puerta.

–Te daremos una semana para que pienses esta situación Hien. –anunció solemnemente. –Pero si decides que esta será tu última palabra, entonces lo lamentarás. – y con aire indignado salieron de la biblioteca.

Idiotas, que intentaran lo que quisieran. No iban a lograr que él cambiara de opinión con respecto a su hijo. Su felicidad era lo más importante para él. No cometería la misma estupidez que cometieron sus padres con él. Su hijo merecía algo mejor que eso por ser muy obediente todos los años de su vida.

Obediente.

Claro que en aquel momento se estaba portando de forma deplorable, pero él no lo diría así que nadie tenía que enterarse.

Ya fuera de la gran mansión Li, Clow Red encaró a su hija.

–Escúchame bien, Mei ling. –La tomó por los hombros con mucha fuerza, haciéndole daño. –Irás en este mismo instante a buscar al hijo de Hien y cuando lo encuentres te acostarás con él. No me importa que tengas que hacer para llevarlo a cabo, no deberás cuidarte, ¿me entendiste? Por qué esa será tu única oportunidad de tener un buen futuro y yo podré hacerme con el nombre de los Li para mis negocios. ¿Quedó claro? – la zarandeó.

–Me lastimas–dijo con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

–Mei ling, ¿entendiste sí o no?– le gritó.

–Sí, padre–lo que sea por librarse de él.

. –Ten –le entregó un pequeño fajo de billetes. –arréglatelas con eso. –y sin voltear a verla nuevamente le pidió a su chofer que le abriera la puerta de su auto y le indicó que lo llevara hacia cierto destino.

Él no dejaría que Hien le arrebatara la oportunidad de hacerse con esos negocios que había planeado desde hace años. Necesitaba el apellido Li para poder hacerse de eso que tanto quería. Dudaba que Xiao lang hubiera conseguido ya una mujer, pues con ese apellido que cargaba a cuestas sólo permitía que prostitutas se acercarán. Su hija era la mejor opción.

Sabía que su hija no era virgen, pues había tenido un novio del que nunca se había despegado ni para dormir cuando tenía 16 años, pero tampoco creía que fuera una cualquiera. Que él supiera, ella había sido custodiada por Xiao Lang, el joven Eriol y otro chico que se llamaba Yamazaki. Lograría lo que querría pues su hija era hermosa, además de muy inteligente. Por el momento, todo quedaba en manos de Mei ling.

. ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - °.

Tomoyo estaba acorrucada en una posición demasiado insana, en una esquina del cuarto llorando. Se encontraba mortalmente asustada, cansada y excitada.

Durante toda la noche, su captor la había mantenido despierta y no paraba de tocarla, además de que se había masturbado en su presencia. Para ella aquello fue algo terrible. Nunca en toda su vida había sufrido algo como aquello. Nunca nadie la había abusado de aquella manera. Y lo peor de todo no había sido eso, sino que, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, él siempre paraba de acariciarla, provocando que quedara despierta hasta el amanecer.

No había podido tocarse porque él le había advertido que si lo hacía, el castigo sería peor, además de que sus manos estaban esposadas en su espalda con unos grilletes especiales, con las cuales también se podían sujetar los tobillos.

Aquella noche había sido la más larga de su vida.

Lentamente, Eriol entró a la habitación. Miró a la chica que estaba acurrucada en la esquina del cuarto. Se preguntó cómo había llegado hasta ahí si él la había dejado atada encima de la cama. Seguramente, de tanto placer sin liberación se había retorcido y rodado hasta ahí por culpa de la frustración. Y entonces miró su rostro.

Se odió mentalmente por haberla dejado como estaba.

Parecía no haber dormido absolutamente nada desde las 04.00 a.m. que abandonó la habitación, y tenía los ojos tan hinchados que parecían pequeñas cuchillas de amatistas. Se acercó a ella con paso rápido. Le debía una disculpa por haberla dejado de aquella manera.

Tomoyo odió a su captor por estarla viendo en ese deplorable momento. Estaba desnuda, tenía los cabellos sobre la cara muy enredados, no tenía una sola gota de maquillaje, sus ojos seguramente lucían como los de un mapache, pues siempre había sido ojerosa y debía tener los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Era humillante aquella situación. Ella que siempre hubo estado hermosa para cualquier ocasión. Tan presentable… en aquellos momentos debía verse terrible.

Liberando sus muñecas con cuidado, la dejó estirarse. La amatistas de inmediato gritó de dolor y unas lágrimas traviesas escaparon de sus ojos. Eriol la cargó tratando de no hacerle daño, pero era inútil. Tenía los músculos tan engarrotados que todo le causaba dolor.

La dejó en la cama y fue a las duchas. Cuando regresó, la cargó nuevamente y la llevó hasta las regaderas. El baño estaba cubierto de vapor así que el moreno tenía que estar al pendiente de donde caminaba. La metió en la regadera y le pidió que se sentara en el suelo.

Todo aquello había sido muy injusto para ella. Sólo había sido un castigo lo que Eriol quería darle, pero en el calor del momento, decidió atarla así olvidando que ella no era una sumisa con experiencia. Era una simple chica de 18 años, sólo eso.

Comenzó a darle un masaje lento y muy relajante en la espalda, pero no la tocó más allá porque ella no lo permitió. Cuando terminó y la llevó nuevamente a la habitación la vio acurrucarse en dirección contraria a él. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

Rasguños. Terribles rasguños, recientes en ese hermoso trasero.

Seguramente se los había hecho cuando se estaba muriendo de la frustración por su toque. Maldiciendo por lo bajo salió del cuarto y fue por alguna pomada al botiquín de emergencias que tenían ahí. En esos instantes no tenía tiempo para prepararle un tónico. Debían dolerle ahora las heridas, y si no lo hacían le dolerían más adelante. Eran considerablemente profundas.

Cuando llegó de nuevo, la encontró tapada hasta el cuello y tratando de dormir un poco. Cuando la morena sintió que su captor se acercaba a ella, saltó de inmediato de la cama y se alejó hasta el otro rincón de la habitación.

–No te haré daño. –le dijo colocando ambas manos frente a ella, dejando ver la pomada que quería aplicarle. –sólo quiero ponerte esto, para que tus heridas no se infecten.

–Puedo hacerlo yo sola. – murmuró en voz baja. Lo último que ella quería en eso momentos es que él viera su necesidad de tener un orgasmo rápido.

–Está bien. – dijo y puso el tarro en la cama.

Pero antes de salir la miró una vez más. Fue entonces cuando notó el dilema de ella. Sin que se diera cuenta, pues la amatistas le había dado la espalda confiada de que saldría de la habitación, la tomó por detrás.

Al principio, Tomoyo se alarmó, pero luego entendió que él sabía cuál era su problema, entonces se puso a llorar de vergüenza.

-Déjame, por favor. – le pidió entre sollozos.

– De ninguna manera. –susurró contra la piel de su cuello y después la besó. Tomoyo quiso salir de la prisión que eran sus brazos pero cada vez que lo intentaba, el hacía más férreo el agarre. –Yo sé que quieres, nena. –besó la piel detrás de su oreja sin saber lo sensible que se encontraba ella por la caricias de la noche anterior. –permíteme dártelo. –y comenzó a morder el lóbulo de su oreja. –será rápido. – y comenzó a desnudarse.

Y sin darle oportunidad de acceder o negar l hizo subirse en cuatro patas a la cama y cerniéndose sobre ella. No hacía falta que hubiera un juego preliminar para él. Con ver el cuerpo de la chica le bastaba, pues tenía medidas perfectas, eso sin contar ese precioso culo, ahora lastimado y de color rojo, que lo volvía loco.

–Vamos a terminar rápido, nena. Porque después de esto irás a dormir. –advirtió y tomó sus caderas.

De un certero empujón se hundió hasta el centro de ella. Tomoyo gritó de placer cuando lo sintió dentro de ella. Había visto su pene la noche anterior cuando se masturbaba frente a ella y sabía que era grande. Imaginarlo y sentirlo dentro de sí era la gloria.

Eriol apretaba los dientes al ver el tremendo espectáculo que era el culo de esa chica. Tenía la forma de un corazón perfecto y una cintura estrecha. Su interior era cálido y cremoso. Y cada vez que la embestía temblaba de placer.

Por su parte, los bellos de el moreno le hacían cosquillas a las piernas de la morena y le encantaba sentir la sensación de los testículos topando contra su clítoris. Inesperadamente, Eriol aumentó el ritmo.

Como si quisiera compensarla por la terrible noche que le hubo dado, cubrió su espalda con su pecho y murmuró en su oído.

–Tu culo es perfecto. –con una mano comenzó a sobarle el clítoris y con la otra la tomaba por el cuello. –llega para mí, cariño–

Y cómo si no hubiera mañana, Tomoyo llegó gritando a un orgasmo tan liberador que la garganta le quedó en carne viva. Encima de ella Eriol profería maldiciones en voz baja y llegaba dando un fuerte embiste.

Habiendo terminado, Eriol los arrastró a ambos a la cama y los tapó. Dormiría con ella. Después de todo, sería un castigo para compensarla por haberse portado de aquella manera con ella.

. ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - °.

Despertó sintiéndose nueva. Sentía dolor en lugares que no sabía que tenía. Apretó las piernas y disfrutó de la sensación que aquello le produjo. Si, definitivamente era una nueva persona.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama con mucho cuidado de lastimarse, esperando encontrarse con él, pero lo único que encontró fue su lado vacio y distendido. Preguntándose a donde se habría podido ir se sentó en la cama. Y entonces algo rojo a su lado le llamó la atención.

Sangre.

Un poco alarmada, Sakura se revisó. Ella estaba intacta a excepción de su brazo herido, sólo le dolía un poco aquella zona. Se preguntó si Shaoran se había herido la noche anterior. Preocupada salió de la cama y buscó a kero con la mirada. Él también estaba bien y por lo que veía había sido recientemente alimentado, pues su barriga llena lo delataba.

Debía encontrar a Shaoran y preguntarle cómo se sentía, pues con tanto revoltijo que provocaron la noche anterior pudo haberse herido.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y llegó hasta la cocina, nada. Lo buscó por toda la casa tampoco lo encontró. Caminó nuevamente hacía el vestíbulo, y entonces escuchó unos golpes insistentes en la puerta. Al instante supo que no era Shaoran, pues él no habría olvidado las llaves de su casa, aquello sería estúpido.

Probó preguntar quién se encontraba del otro lado.

– ¿Quién es?–su voz salió débil pero estaba segura que la habían escuchado.

–Himeko, ábreme. –escuchó una chillona voz detrás de la puerta. –Soy Mei Ling. –

–Amm disculpa. –Dijo dudosa la esmeralda. –Mi nombre no es Himeko es Sakura y no puedo abrir, la puerta está cerrada con seguro. –explicó meneando la manija de la puerta para comprobar lo que decía.

–Ashh, ese estúpido de Shaoran. –oyó murmurar a la chica del otro lado. –A un lado de ti hay una planta, ¿cierto? Busca debajo de ella. –la esmeralda miró la gran planta y se dispuso a moverla, pero con una mano lastimada se tardó el doble. Cuando lo hubo logrado se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Una vez abierta la puerta la dejó de par en par para que quién estuviera fuera pasara. Para ese momento, la castaña no tenía idea de que conocería a su peor enemiga.

. ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - °.

–Tú ganas Li. –dijo un chico muy guapo cayendo al suelo y agarrándose el costado izquierdo del cuerpo con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

– ¿Y así pretendías ganarme, Yamazaki? Eres un perdedor, entonces. -dijo burlándose el castaño. Le tendió la mano para que la tomara y se pusiera en pie.

–Claro que no Li, lo que pasa es que estabas tan emputado por alguna razón que me derribaste enseguida. – se levantó adolorido. –Creo que me has roto las costillas– hizo una mueca de dolor.

Estaban casi a las afueras del bosque, fuera de la cabaña en la que vivía Yamazaki. Shaoran siempre iba con él para desquitarse con una buena batalla cuando se peleaba con Eriol. Esta vez no había recurrido al moreno porque se imaginaba lo que estaría haciendo a esas horas de la mañana con la amiga de su mujer.

Sakura ...

Si tan sólo ella no hubiera mencionado el nombre de aquel cabrón ellos también habrían disfrutado de un buen mañanero.

–Oye, quería preguntarte… ¿Tú estabas tocando ayer en mi puerta? – lo miró inquisitivo el de ojos rasgados.

–No… ¿por? –

–Es que alguien ayer me despertó con los golpes en la puerta. Tú sabes bien que mi sueño es tremendamente pesado, y para que me despierten, está un poco complicado. –caminó hasta su porche y se sentó en las escaleras de éste.

A Shaoran eso no le importó. Comenzó a hacer calentamientos para cuando tuviera que irse al campamento, pues ansiaba estar con la esmeralda.

–Aaaah una última cosa. Mei ling llamó cómo a las 08.00 a.m. –Shaoran ni siquiera lo miró. –preguntó dónde estabas.

–No le dijiste ¿o sí? –de repente lo miró con mucho interés.

. –¿Por qué? ¿No querías que le dijera? Porque le dije que estabas en la cabaña cerca de la academia.

– Puta madre, Yamazaki. –blasfemó y salió corriendo en dirección a la cabaña.

Yamazaki, quién no entendía nada se quedó en su porche, sorprendido ante la reacción de el castaño.

Tenía que llegar pronto. Miró su reloj, 10:59 a.m. A esas alturas la ojirubí ya habría llegado a la cabaña. Tenía que apresurarse si no quería encontrar a su mujer con un brazo roto.

.

.

.

.

Hola!

Bien chicos, cómo ya salí de vacaciones oficialmente, (lo digo porque ya presenté mi exámen de cálculo) podré subir los cápitulos de mis historias un día sí y un día no, o un día sí y dos no. Espero que les agrade. Por otro lado… qué les pareció el cap.?

Va a ver pelea de gatas, (que vulgar sonó aquello) no se crean, pero si, Mei ling se va a pelear con Sakura cuando descubra la verdad, y no sabemos lo que es capaz de hacer. Por otro lado, hay alguien que puede detener a los Li en cualquier momento, sólo es cuestión de que Nadeshiko haga una llamadita.

En cuanto al trío de Shaoran, Sakura y Eriol, la mayoría votó que no, así que no se hará ;) y lo de que Tomoyo odie a Eriol tampoco porque así lo han decidido, y al cliente lo que pida… :D

Ahora sí a contestar los reviews…

**didi87:** Sip. Te dediqué el capitulo por que anteriormente no te había respondido el review. Fue una falta de respeto por mi parte, así que he decidido remendarlo de esta forma.

Por otro lado tu review me encantó, jajaja.

Sí decidí que Shaoran dijera esa palabra para hacer que Sakura… ya sabes °/° para que tuviera algún parecido con la serie :D

Por lo del trío y lo de que Tommy odie a Eriol no se hará por mayoría de votos.

Con respecto al recate de Sakura no lo sé aún n/n pero ahí se me ocurrirá algo (yo digo que tienes razón, igual ya no rescatará nada jajaja

Y sólo para aclarar, actualizo un día sí y un día no, a menos que especifique un día :D

Muchas gracias por tus reviews, son muy importantes para mí, y agradezco que sigas leyendo la historia.

Besos y cuídate :).

**Rilli:** no creo que tu ortografía sea terrible, has visto la de los moxxitos? Esas cosas sí son del diablo jajaja.

Por lo de la obra, jaja ya sé, yo también me lucí y como era de prostitutas de la época de antes o sea cortesanas tuve que ponerme un corsé que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, ya te imaginarás °/°7 por otro lado, qué onda con tus amigos? Jajaj debió haber sido muy chistoso verlos de aquella manera. Hubiera pagado por verlo.

Con respecto a lo de tus enamorados, si eres malvada jajaj pobres, un día ilusiónalos y al otro aplástalos con el peso de la indiferencia. Funciona pero puede traer problemas a veces. (por eso ya no lo práctico, ahora soy buena con ellos)

Por lo de tu inocencia mental, no te preocupes, la mía también se fue al carajo hace mucho con algunos fanfics que leí n/n jeje (tentando a la bestia, difícil de amar, dominada por el deseo, confiando en un lobo, etc.)

Espero que puedas actualizar pronto, pero si no se puede, pues no se puede, y ni modo.

Mucha suerte y gracias por leer la historia, espero que te guste también este cap.. Tus reviews son muy importantes para mí :D

**Sakurita-Rock:** HOLA AMIGA! Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, es todo un honor tenerte cómo una lectora más que está en este lado oscuro, jajaja. Y pues por lo del trío y lo de Eriol y Tommy ni te preocupes que ya todos dijeron que no. Todo seguirá normalito.

Gracias por el tiempo que dedicas al leer esta historia y espero y te siga gustando.

Un saludo!

**hime tsuki:** pues sí, tienes toda la razón, sólo fue lo material y no algo más importante lo cual habría sido muy lamentable. Agradezco tu preocupación y que me desees buena calificación en mi exámen, sé que me sacaré al menos un 8 jeje

y bien me alegra que te guste el cap. Esta vez puse un poco de lemmon con EyT pero si te parece puedo agregarle más :D

Lo del contrato de sakura se verá algo más adelante (el próx. Cap).

Sin más que añadir te deseo un lindo día o noche, cuando se a que estés leyendo esto.

Gracias por tu tiempo. :)

**Fifo Tsukino**: me agradó tu comentario :D jeje pues sí tienes razón, así que dejaré que Tomi y Eriol se amen y Shaoran no compartirá con nadie :) jajaja (envidioso) =eso que= pues muchas gracias por tu reviews, me alegra que mi historia te haya gustado y espero que lo siga haciendo, después de todo, para eso está. :)

Saludos!

**Karito:** Holaaaaaaa! Tus comentarios siempre me llenan de energía (LOL) porque se me hacen muy divertidos y lindos. Por otro lado, espero que tu mandíbula esté bien jajaja, amí también me dejó sorprendida cuando lo terminé de leer por que cuando escribo lemmons nunca estoy al cien si no cómo al 98% jajaj. Y por lo de Sakura y Shaoran, créeme de que se pondrá, se pondrá picante :).

Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia :D

Saludos!

**Anaiza18: **sí, es que esa Sakura ya estaba urgida por culpa de Xiao :D además de que siempre la toqueteaba cuando estaba dormida. Jajaja.

Y sí, acertaste, Eriol dejó con ganas a Tomoyo :D y también fue un sádico(se pasó con ella) pero ya ves que medio lo remendó (desgraciado ¬¬.)

Por lo de Touya… pues va a haber trancazos jajaj.

Muchas gracias por tu tiempo y tus comentarios, me hacen el día.

Saludos!

**Roxelanali:** hola! Espero que este cap. Te haya gustado también :D saludos!

**Laura: **HEY! Cómo estás?

Jajaj que bien que te ha gustado el cap.:D si, kerito ya entró en acción y hará algunas travesurillas por el bien de los castaños, después de todo ellos son como sus padres (jajajaj eso qué?)

Con respecto a la relación de EyT sí es una relación de amor odio, me pareció interesante por que en muchos fics que he leído ellos se enamoran de inmediato, así que quise cambiarle un poco. :)

Con respecto al trío jajaja habría sido interesante ver jajajaj (que carajos?) nop, tienes razón. Esta Saku es muy inocente ;) además de que shao es un posesivo de primera y esas cosas, aunque Eriol sea su mejor amigo.

Y claro que soy SyS FOREVER jaja.

Gracias por el tiempo que gastas leyendo este capítulo y te deseo un lindo día o noche, el tiempo en que estés leyendo esto.

Un saludo y besos!

**Lys:** jajaj sí, ntp. Todos creen eso así que no habrá de otra, no habrá trío y punto :) pero haré de las mías en algún otro fic que invente jajaja. También con lo de Eriol y Tomoyo, ya lo dirá el destino (jajajaja eso qué).

Gracias por tu reviews y espero estés teniendo un día lindo, o noche, el tiempo que sea en que estés leyendo esto.

Sayo!

**Lady heaven: **hola!

Me alegra que te guste la trama de la historia, y en cuanto a perversiones, no te preocupes, porque todos aquí somos así (con todo el respeto que merecen mis lectores claro :D)

Muchas gracias por tu review y espero tengas un lindo día/noche.

Saludos!

.

.

Pues bien sin más que decir me retiro…

Atte:. Dalian Monthgomery.

A fin de cuentas estamos como al principio, perdidamente solos, y nuestros besos con tanatas ganas de encontrarse.

3


	9. Chapter 9: Peleas :)

**Bien, nos sabemos de memoria** **la historia:** los personajes de las CLAMP no me pertenecen si no a ellas, yo podría a llegar a utilizar personajes de mi imaginación pero casi todos serán de ellas (todos por el momento. Yo diré cuando no). La historia es de mi total autoría y pues… X a leer!

**Summary****: **Sakura Kinomoto ha sido prometida a Shaoran Li como un pago a Hien Li por haber curado a la madre de la chica de una terrible enfermedad. Al cumplir 18 años de edad, sin previo aviso y sin aguantar más, Shaoran decide que ya es tiempo de reclamar a su mujer.

El secuestro de sakura

Pensamientos y recuerdos: "&&&&&&&&"

Sueños: **"&&&&&&"**

.

.

Inmediatamente después de haber atravesado el umbral, Mei ling se dirigió hacia su interlocutora. La escrutó llevándose una gran sorpresa, que era demasiado hermosa como para competir con ella.

En el pasado, Mei ling había competido por el amor de Shaoran con chicas bonitas pero nunca le llegaban ni a los talones. Claro, con su 1.73 de altura, un cuerpo con forma de reloj de arena, piel bronceada, y atributos lo suficientemente bondadosos como los de ella, cualquiera le podría ganar a la mayoría. El caso era que Sakura no pertenecía a esta mayoría.

Mei ling no era fea, muy por el contrario, sus ojos eran de un color muy raro, rubís. Tenía una boca mediana pero carnosa y piel tersa, su nariz no era ni respingada ni chata ni grande. A decir verdad su nariz no tenía ningún carácter. Su cabello era lacio hasta la cintura y muy sedoso. A la morena le encantaba vestir con atuendos muy cortos y apretados, como si fueran una segunda piel, porque sabía que aquello resaltaría sus preciosas curvas. Además de que poseía un aire que si no rayaba en la vulgaridad era porque sus ojos le conferían un aire de misterio y de cierta belleza

Pero de lo que tenía en frente, no había absolutamente ninguna similitud con ella.

Esa "chiquilla" –la calificó de aquella manera por qué eso era – tenía un cuerpo que a toda vista podría denominar como "virgen" o "tierra no explorada" porque su cintura era más pequeña que la que Mei ling poseía, la piel de su cuerpo entero era porcelana muy tersa incluso a la vista. Uno fácilmente podría morir por lamer aquella piel.

Las piernas de aquella chica tenían una figura torneada, estaban muy bien delineadas y no eran delgadas, podrían pasar tal vez por "gorditas". Las caderas eran medianas pero con unos vaqueros podrían convertirse en unas de perfectas proporciones. Los pezones apuntaban hacia arriba y tenían un tamaño considerable, no eran ni pequeños ni grandes. El cuello era muy delgado y largo, sólo lo justo para alguien de 1.61 cm. como ella, y los huesos de las clavículas se denotaban claramente en esos pequeños hombros. Tenía el hombro derecho vendado junto con el brazo, aunque el brazo que no lo estaba era delgado y muy delicado. Pero lo que en definitiva la dejaba anonadada era la belleza de ese rostro perfecto, sin contar aquellos ojos color esmeralda que eran tan extraños de encontrar en una persona. Si Mei ling antes pensaba que sus ojos eran especiales, aquellos la superaban por mucho.

Y todo aquello estaba envuelto en una camiseta blanca de Shaoran que bien podría pasar por transparente.

–¿Quién eres tú y qué haces en casa de mi "marido"? –mintió sobre el status de Shaoran. La castaña rápidamente buscó su mano derecha, no tenía anillo de casada ni argollas que portaría una chica prometida.

–¿Su esposo es Shaoran? –preguntó mirándola directamente a la cara. Sakura nunca se había amilanado por ninguna chica, pues Tomoyo nunca se lo había permitido y siempre le recalcaba que era más preciosa incluso que ella, lo cual casi nunca creía.

–Por supuesto. –espetó la ojirubí molesta. –además, traes una camisa de él. – masculló escandalizada. –¿dónde está él?. –caminó por el vestíbulo buscándolo con la mirada.

Sakura no era celosa y mucho menos lo sería por Shaoran a quién apenas hacia un día acababa de conocer, pero tenía la impresión de que esta mujer molestaba al pobre. Aunque, si algo estaba antes que su captor esa era ella, y aquella podría ser su oportunidad de oro para escapar.

–Mire –su voz aterciopelada acarició los oídos de Mei ling. –yo no soy nadie por quien usted deba preocuparse. –vaciló por lo que diría a continuación. –de hecho, yo me escondí dentro de esta casa porque estaba huyendo de alguien, y su esposo, al ver que yo no disponía de algún tipo de pijama me prestó su camiseta para dormir en el sillón de la sala. Y me encerró esta mañana porque le dije que alguien me estaba persiguiendo, y no quería que nadie entrara, pero, si le molesta mi presencia, yo encantada de marcharme de este lugar. Al fin y al cabo el sujeto que me buscaba ya se habrá marchado Sólo deme unos minutos, mi ropa está en el baño de arriba. –cuando su ropa en realidad estaba en el cuarto del castaño. Rogó inmensamente por que la morena no le dijera que ella podría ir con ella o por ella.

. –Anda. –espetó muy contrariada la ojirubí, que sabía que aquello era mentira.

Mientras la castaña corría hacía el piso de arriba, Mei ling elucubraba en sus pensamientos intensamente. Esa "chiquilla" no se veía como las chicas con las que acostumbraba a acostarse Shaoran, no. Ella no era no era una golfita, además de que su rostro no tenía una sola pisca de maquillaje, como debería llevarlo al día siguiente una chica que había dormido con alguien. Sin embargo, el hermoso cabello castaño enmarañado y despeinado como estaba la delataba. Sí que había dormido con el castaño, la pregunta era, ¿de dónde había sacado a esa niña?

No era modelo, pues, le faltaba altura. Y tampoco tenía manchas por el sol como las que tenía ella, muy por el contrario, la tez de aquella chica era muy pálida y demasiado bien cuidada, como si nunca saliera a un solo lugar. No era una cualquiera, era alguien con dinero, mucho dinero, si podía tener la piel así. Seguramente era una niña de mami que sólo por experimentar había buscado tener su primera vez.

Cuando vio bajar a la castaña cambiada con un diminuto short y una blusa blanca sin mangas con estampado de estrellas rojas y negras, se dio cuenta de que no era más que una niña de mami y de que no tenía dinero, pues, de tenerlo no se vestiría así.

Al pasar por su lado, la morena tomó a Sakura por el brazo sano con fuerza, haciéndole daño.

. –Escúchame bien, perra. No te quiero volver a ver cerca de mi marido otra vez, o me encargaré de patearte el culo. –masculló con dientes apretados.

. –No me vuelvas a poner las manos encima. – se soltó de su agarre bruscamente. –yo no soy ninguna perra, en cambio tú, que mientes sobre la relación que tienes con Shaoran, lo único que provocas en mí es vergüenza –

En ese preciso instante la ojirubí asestó una fuerte cachetada en el rostro de la esmeralda. Sakura nunca se había peleado con nadie a golpes, pero tal parecía, aquella sería su primera vez. Recordando como Tomoyo se peleaba con las chicas de su escuela, Sakura tomó a Mei ling del cabello con su mano sana tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de esquivar. Lo jaló hasta el piso, tumbándola en el acto, y seguido de eso se subió encima de ella. Le estiró el cabello nuevamente, haciendo que su cara quedara al frente.

Mei ling muy enfadada, se liberó del férreo agarre de la esmeralda, levantándose del suelo. Al ser Sakura más menuda que ella no había tenido muchos problemas. Tumbándola hacía el suelo, le lastimó el brazo herido en el proceso. La inmovilizó y después comenzó a abofetearla incontables veces.

–Maldita… puta… no me… vuelvas a… tocar. –decía entre bofetadas.

Mientras la morena la abofeteaba, Sakura zafó la mano sana del agarre de la ojirubí, y con toda la fuerza que tenía le asentó un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla, quitándosela de encima.

Levantándose del suelo con dificultad, la esmeralda llegó hasta la entrada y justo cuando estaba por poner un pie fuera de la casa, apareció Shaoran frente a ella y la tomó por la cintura, levantándola en el acto.

– ¿A dónde? – murmuró entre dientes.

–Déjame. – gritó la esmeralda ya con lágrimas en el rostro.

Mei ling se levantó del suelo y fue justo en ese instante que Shaoran notó su presencia. Mirando a ambas chicas determinó que había llegado tarde, pues Sakura y Mei ling ya se habían peleado.

. – ¿Qué ocurre aquí?. –preguntó enfadado sin soltar a la castaña en ningún momento.

Tomando ventaja, la morena habló primero.

–Esa perra… esa perra me atacó sin motivo. – apuntó a la castaña. -vine para invitarte a comer conmigo... y se lo dije cuando preguntó a que venía… pero ella se puso como loca y se abalanzó contra mí sin motivo.

–No, no es cierto. –gritó Sakura llorando. –ella vino hacia mí diciéndome que era tu esposa y que no quería verme nuevamente junto a ti. Me dijo zorra y yo le respondí que me daba vergüenza por mentir como lo hizo, así que me abofeteó y entonces fue cuando me enfadé y la empecé a golpear. – Shaoran estaba enternecido por la manera en que Sakura estaba relatando aquello, parecía una niña pequeña que había peleado por un caramelo.

–Eso no es cierto. –espetó la morena.

–Cierra la puta boca, Mei. –el castaño alzó la voz hecho que asustó a la morena, pues nunca le había hablado así y luego miró a la castaña. –Sakura ¿estás bien?

La castaña asintió y Shaoran la pegó a su pecho. Comenzó a secar sus lágrimas y le susurró palabras lindas. Mei ling, muerta de envidia por aquella escena, gritó:

–Shaoran ¿quién es esa? ¿Es tu nueva puta, acaso?

Shaoran ni siquiera la miró y acompañó a la castaña al segundo piso. Al regresar, su rostro asustó a la morena, pues parecía más molesto que nunca. La tomó por los brazos y la agitó salvajemente.

–Escucha, Mei. Vuelves a ponerle una mano encima a **Mi** mujer y hago que te destierren de Japón, ¿entendiste?– la miró a los ojos.

–¿Tú mujer, Shaoran? ¿Tú mujer? Tú mujer soy yo, yo que te he dado todo, todo tal y como te gusta cuando quieres. Yo sí soy tu mujer. No una perdida que aparece un día de la nada. – reclamó llorando de rabia y decepción.

–Ella no es ninguna perdida, yo me la robé. Es mi mujer, mi prometida, así que aléjate de nosotros. –la soltó y ésta cayó al piso.

– Yo llegué primero. –lloriqueó como una niña.

–Claro que no. –exasperado se agarró el puente de la nariz. –mira, Mei ling, lárgate antes de que te saque por la fuerza. Ella se va a casar conmigo. Tú no me interesas, nunca me has interesado así que deja de joder. –luego señaló la puerta. – lárgate. –ordenó

Humillada, la morena salió de aquel lugar casi corriendo. No se rendiría hasta conseguir el amor del castaño. Era suyo por que ella había llegado primero. En parte no podría rendirse porque su padre la mataría si no lograba atraparlo. Pero él era suyo.

Mirando el lugar por el cual había salido corriendo la morena, Shaoran meditabundo cerró la puerta. Tenía que ir a ver a su mujer y hablar con ella. Cuando terminara haría una llamada al padre de Mei ling y le diría que ya no cuidaría de su hija, pues estaba a punto de casarse y establecerse. No se iría a China como planeó. No podría dejar lo que era suyo en manos de su padre, quién ya estaba bastante viejo como para hacerse cargo nuevamente de todo. Le haría frente al mundo con su mujer a su lado y saldría victorioso porque siempre encontraba una forma de serlo.

Subiendo de dos en dos las escaleras, Shaoran llegó a la habitación que compartía con su mujer. Al entrar la vio abrazando a su perrito, tratando de calmarse, seguramente. Cerró la puerta tras él y se acercó lentamente a ella.

– ¿Estás bien, no necesitas que algo? –habló en voz baja. La castaña alzó su hermoso rostro y lo miró muy seria. Tenía las mejillas rojas por las bofetadas.

– ¿Ella era tu esposa? – aquella pregunta lo hizo maldecir interiormente.

–Nada que se le acerque, por suerte. – serió tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

–Me ha golpeado por tu culpa. –susurró acusadoramente. Al escuchar aquello, Shaoran sintió como si le acabarán de asestar un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

–Quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por ello. –su voz sonó sincera, aunque también ahogada. –ella no es ni será nada mío nunca, sólo tú –la miró a los ojos con… ¿amor?

–¿Por qué yo? –preguntó a punto de las lágrimas.

Shaoran miró sus manos sobre el colchón, estas poco a poco se fueron volviendo puños que apretaban consigo al edredón rojo. ¿Por qué ella? Ni él mismo sabría decirlo. La amaba porque era hermosa pura e inocente, pero… ¿y luego qué? Sabía cuáles eran sus formas de ser, lo que le gustaba y lo que deseaba ser en la vida, pero no conocía lo verdaderamente importante. Sus sentimientos.

Prueba de ello era lo que había ocurrido esa mañana al despertar. Ella había mencionado el nombre de quien sabe quién y no el suyo. No sabía qué hacer porque desconocía el campo del amor. Sólo sabía que ella bien podría ser la razón de su existencia.

–Yo… sólo puedo decir que no quiero que me dejes. –le pidió.

Sakura comenzó a llorar. Ella quería irse, dejarlo y vivir junto a la persona que amaba. Pero el verlo así… tan destrozado… ella no era así. Ella era buena y de noble corazón. No podría marchare sabiendo que hacía daño a alguien con su partida. Soltando a Kero en la cama, tomó con su mano sana la barbilla de Shaoran para sorpresa de éste.

–¿Eso te haría feliz?–lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

La miró con sus profundos ámbares unos segundos y luego se abalanzó sobre ella. Sin delicadeza abrió las piernas de la castaña poniéndolas a cada lado de su cadera y se situó entre ellas. Le besó la frente y se quedó así por unos segundos. Su frente contra la de ella. ¿Qué si aquello lo haría feliz? la pregunta más bien era si ella sería feliz.

–¿Y a ti?–murmuró abriendo sus ojos y mirando las esmeraldas. –¿te haría eso a ti feliz?

–Ya sabes la respuesta. – susurró y se sumieron en un completo silencio.

No, él no sabía la respuesta. Cuándo se trataba de ella no sabía nada de sobre sus sentimientos. Poco a poco se separó de ella y volvió a sentarse dónde estaba.

–He visto sangre en la sábana. –se sentó también la esmeralda. –¿Estás bien?–lucía preocupada.

Shaoran la había visto también, aquella no era sangre suya si no de ella. Había sido su primera vez y era obvio que iba a sangrar, pero al parecer ella no lo sabía.

–Estoy bien, ¿tú lo estás? ¿No te duele allá abajo por lo que hicimos ayer? –preguntó con brusquedad. Sakura enrojeció. No le dolía nada, muy por el contrario, sentía una sensación muy placentera allá abajo. Tal vez se debiera a que nuevamente no traía nada de ropa interior.

–Es- estoy bien.

–Cámbiate. –ordenó sin mirarla siquiera.

–Pero no tengo nada que ponerme…

–Claro que sí, busca en las malditas bolsas de regalo. –caminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo unos segundos. Parecía querer decirle algo importante pero al fin dijo: –llevas dos días con esa ropa puesta. Está sucia –y sin voltear atrás salió de la habitación.

Shaoran salió dando un fuerte portazo, asustando a la castaña y al cachorro con dicho acto. Se sintió un poco abandonada cuando él se fue, pero necesitaba privacidad para bañarse y luego cambiarse. Lo raro de todo eso que le estaba pasando era lo que sentía cuando él se acercaba, desde la noche anterior que se sentía rara en su presencia, como si necesitara algo de él. Meneó la cabeza.

Ella no sería tonta, ese hombre era su secuestrador, sólo eso, y si le daba por sentir el maldito síndrome del Estocolmo, ella saldría perdiendo.

Shaoran por su parte se dirigió con paso rápido hacía su estudio. Tal vez debiera comprenderla, después de todo, él se la había llevado sin cortejarla siquiera. Ese había sido un error peor. Él habría deseado que ella creciera a su lado, pero como era natural, los padres de su mujer, incluso su padre no lo habría permitido.

Pasó al menos una hora y media recluido en su estudio arreglando los detalles del Clan que dejó inconclusos el día anterior. Y cuando tuvo tiempo, nuevamente se puso a cavilar.

Para su mujer él no era más que un secuestrador. Nunca se mostró ante ella antes por qué los padres de Sakura no lo permitieron. Y con justa razón, porque ella era tan hermosa que posiblemente Shaoran no se habría podido contener cuando sólo era un adolecente de 17 años.

Debía tener paciencia, enamorarla y demostrarle que podía confiar en él. Porque ella era su mujer y no habría poder humano que pudiera cambiar aquello. Así ella lo deseara con toda su alma, nunca la dejaría.

. ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - °.

Nadeshiko se apeó del asiento del copiloto de su viejo auto y miró la sencilla casa que tenía al frente. Después se agachó para asomarse a la ventanilla del auto. Mirando a su esposo con una mueca indescifrable le pidió que la esperara al menos media hora. Necesitaba tiempo para llevar a cabo su plan. Tenía que convencer a esa mujer de que la ayudara, era su obligación. Después de todo, ella también había tenido que ver en todo aquello.

Se separó del auto y caminó sin voltear atrás. Abrió la sencilla verja blanca de la entrada y avanzó con paso firme hasta el umbral. Respiró hondo y tocó la puerta tres veces. Del otro lado de la puerta se oyó que alguien corría para abrir, y en ese instante, la entrada quedó libre.

–Buenos días, he venido buscando a Ieran. ¿De casualidad se encuentra?-preguntó Nadeshiko con su voz más dulce a un niño pequeño de no más de 11 años. El crio la miró atento y después se volteo hacía adentro.

–Mamá, te buscan. –gritó y se quedó ahí esperando que su madre llagara cuando ésta apareció le sonrió a una muy sorprendida Nadeshiko.

–Valla, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? Naddy, ¿cómo has estado todos estos años? –la abrazó con mucho placer

–Bien, bien. –no salía de su asombro. –Eres madre nuevamente. –dijo un poco perdida.

–Sí. –dijo la madre del castaña un poco apenada. –Kabuto quería tener uno más. Quién te abrió la puerta es mi hijo menor, Zue. Pero pasa, pasa por favor. Kabuto y Shin están en la sala.

–Preferiría que habláramos a solas. –pidió evidentemente incomoda.

– Oh, vamos, vieja amiga. Hace 15 años que no visitas a la familia, ¿por qué no entras y saludas a todos?. –la tomó del hombro y la pasó a su casa.

Más molesta que incomoda, Nadeshiko entró a casa de su vieja mejor amiga. Pensó que no tardaría en salir a patadas de ahí, después de lo que le pediría a Ieran, dudaba que se volvieran a hablar nuevamente.

. ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - °.

Shaoran se encontraba cocinando el omelet especial para su mujer. Tenía que enamorarla de alguna manera. Así tuviera que fingir ser sumamente caballeroso cuando no lo era, lo haría con tal de que ella se quedara a su lado para siempre. De repente, su celular vibró. Sacándolo de su bolsillo trasero dejó lo que estaba haciendo y contestó:

-Eso.

–Xiao lang, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, hijo. –era la voz de su padre.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Hoy vinieron a verme Clow y su hija. Querían arreglar los acuerdos para tu matrimonio con Mei ling Red. –ante aquel comentario el castaño se puso helado. –tienes que tener mucho cuidado con esos dos. Conozco a Clow en los negocios y sé que puede jugar muy sucio si se trata de sus intereses, así que toma conciencia de lo que te digo, Shaoran.

–Gracias, padre, por la advertencia. Hace rato Mei ling vino y causó problemas. Pero ya los solucioné –miró hacía el suelo.

–Ten mucho cuidado, Xiao lang. Mei ling querrá embaucarte una criatura que seguramente llevará la sangre de otro. –hizo una pausa y cambió de tema. –Hace rato revisé las cuentas a pagar y los pendientes con el Clan, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer, ¿todo lo has hecho tú no es así? –inquirió el viejo.

–Así es.

–Estas teniendo mucho tiempo libre, hijo. Creí que por tener a esa muchacha donde la tienes, no tendrías tiempo para encargarte de nada. –se volvieron a sumir en el silencio, pero esta vez fue tenso. –Dime, ¿eres feliz?. –aquella pregunta al castaño le pareció tonta.

Claro que era feliz, ella estaba a su lado, y aunque no lo amara, ahora le pertenecía y lo amaría con el tiempo. Ella no lo dejaría, era demasiado buena como para alegrarse por el sufrimiento de alguien. Sabía que ella sólo sentía lastima por él pero aun así no le importaba. Ella ahora era suya.

Justo en ese momento de silencio, la castaña bajó las escaleras, montada en unas sandalias de tacón bajo y un vestido blanco muy bonito. Parecía haber buscado en todas las bolsas de regalo, pues se había puesto un poco de maquillaje en los ojos, mejillas y labios. Shaoran se quedó con la boca abierta y después le pidió a su padre que le llamara de nuevo al día siguiente. Cuando colgó el teléfono, se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano.

– Te ves preciosa. –le dijo y la acercó a su pecho. Sintió el temblor de ella cuando la abrazó. Era miedo, lo sabía, pero aprovecharía cada oportunidad para tomarla en sus brazos. –He preparado el desayuno. –susurró en su oído. La soltó y de la mano, caminó con ella hacía el comedor.

Al llegar al lugar, Sakura quedó sorprendida. Pues Shaoran había puesto la mesa del desayuno cómo solían ponerla en el colegio al que asistía. Sólo que esta mesa tenía platillos preparados por él y eran sólo para dos personas, lo cual significaba que sin necesidad de pelear podría tomar lo que quería sin pensar en dejar para las demás. Osea, más panquesillos de chocolate.

Al castaño le sorprendía que después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior ella le siguiera teniendo miedo, pero luego recordó como le había hablado hacía rato y la entendió. No le había hablado con delicadeza, lo cual si bien no la hizo correr asustada, si la asustó al menos. Miró el rostro de su mujer. Parecía hipnotizada por los panquesillos de chocolate. Él sabía que le encantaban pero no hasta que punto.

Sonriendo le tendió una silla para que se sentara en ella. Sakura dudó un momento pero después se sentó con cautela sin despegar su mirada de la de él. Finalmente, Shaoran acercó su silla a la de ella y le preguntó:

–¿Tienes hambre? –sonrió con cariño.

La castaña asintió con fuerza, sonriente.

. ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - °.

Eriol miraba la espalda de la chica acostada boca abajo que tenía en frente. Era blanca y suave, muy pequeña y sin ninguna mancha. Miró después su rostro relajado por el sueño. No lo había notado antes, pero tenía unos rasgos muy bonitos, finos y delicados como los de una niña. Sin contar que su cuerpo parecía el de una modelo de las revistas del conejito. Su cabello largo, brilloso y negro lo seducía. Empezó a imaginar, ella montándolo, su cabello sedoso haciéndole cosquillas en el pecho y…

Poco a poco inclinó su rostro a la espalda de la chica, cuando el inoportuno sonido de golpes en la puerta principal de la academia lo interrumpieron.

Se vistió rápidamente y con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido caminó hacia la puerta. Se asomó un poco y cuando vio quién era maldijo por lo bajo. Otra vez ella y sus malditos problemas.

–Cariño, necesito tu ayuda. Yamazaki no lo hará por que no es lo suficientemente atento para el trabajo. – dijo la morena entrando como si aquel lugar le perteneciera.

Exasperado, se pasó una mano por el cabello y la miró irritado.

–¿Qué quieres ahora, Mei?. –

–Necesito que desaparezcas a alguien. Prometo pagarte mucho dinero. - se le acercó y colgó sus brazos al cuello del moreno.

–¿A quién?–no tomó su cintura como ella esperaba que hiciera.

–La zorra se llama Sakura. –le dijo con voz melosa y una sonrisa seductora.

Estúpida al mencionar el nombre de aquella chica, porque cuando Eriol supo de quién hablaba la aventó bruscamente.

–No haré tal cosa, es la mujer de Xiao lang. Por mucho dinero que me pagues no haré lo que me pides. –La morena indignada le respondió.

–Lo sé, eres un cobarde. Jamás podrías ganarle. –espetó. Inmediatamente, el moreno se acercó y la tomó con mucha fuerza por los brazos.

–Mira, Mei ling. No estoy de humor para darte una buena zurra en estos instantes así que lárgate. –le advirtió.

–Vamos a jugar un rato, corazón. –le rogó con voz melosa nuevamente. –Shaoran me ha rechazado hoy, cosa que nunca hizo. No me digas que tú también ya tienes a alguien. – en ese momento hubo una alteración detrás de Eriol. Ambos miraron hacia atrás y vieron a Tomoyo cubriéndose con la ropa de cama y observándolos fijamente con ojos atemorizados.

–Ayúdame. –le suplicó a la morena.

–Pero qué… –Mei ling se quedó boquiabierta al ver la pinta de la chica.

–Lárgate ahora. – comenzó a decir Eriol, empujándola para sacarla del lugar.

–Eriol, ¿qué has hecho? . – lo miró asustada

–Es un favor. –le dijo y siguió empujando.

– No me jodas, sólo a Xiao lang le harías tal favor… –paró de hablar y lo miró aun más aterrorizada. –no me digas que… . –luego recordó las palabras del castaño

"Ella no es ninguna perdida, yo me la robé"…

–Lárgate ya, Mei ling. –gruñó y la sacó de la casa cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

–Eriol, déjala ir. – gritó. –o déjame siquiera ayudarla. –golpeaba la puerta con coraje. –Maldición. –juró

Dentro de la casa, el moreno miró a la pobre Tomoyo que lloraba amargamente, con enojo. Ya no la castigaría tan severamente, pero de que lo haría, lo haría. Por fuera, Mei ling maldecía y lo amenazaba con decirle a su tío sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero el moreno ya no la escuchaba, pues había llevado a la Daidoji al patio trasero.

. ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - °.

–De ninguna manera puedo hacer lo que me has pedido. –dijo una Ieran mortalmente pálida e indignada. –Hice un juramento de desaparecer para siempre de sus vidas si me iba y tú lo sabes. –se acercó nuevamente al sillón donde antes estaba sentada.

Se encontraban en la sala de la madre del castaño. Estaban acompañadas únicamente por Kabuto, quien miraba la escena sin interferir en absoluto.

–No puedo creer que no lo hagas por tu hijo. ¿Sabes que procederé legalmente contra él, verdad?–Nadeshiko estaba terriblemente enfada con la mujer que tenía enfrente.

–Tú y yo sabemos que serías muy estúpida si hicieras eso. –dijo con resentimiento. Se sentó nuevamente en su lugar entrelazó sus manos, bajó la cabeza y respiró hondo. –me niego a aparecer por ahí sabiendo lo que podrían hacerle a mis dos hijos. –

Esa había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso. Nadeshiko se acercó a ella, le levantó el rostro y la abofeteó.

–Shaoran también es tu hijo. No puedo creer que hables tan impropiamente de él. Eres su madre y pareciera como si no lo fueses. Siempre creí que eras una buena persona, que siempre responderías por los tuyos por que tus actos así me lo hacían ver. Pero no eres más que una madre desnaturalizada, porque a costa de la felicidad de tu hijo, lo abandonaste para buscar la tuya. –espetó con odio.

–Cállate. – gritando, Ieran se puso de pie. –tú no eres nadie para juzgarme, siempre fuiste mi cómplice en todas aquellas escapadas. Jamás podrías haberle pagado Hien el que te haya curado como lo hizo. Yo le sugerí que acordara un matrimonio entre nuestros hijos porque sabía que ustedes habrían muerto antes de pagar semejante deuda. No me acuses de algo que tú también eres, porque sabes tan bien cómo yo que pudiste haberte negado en cualquier momento, pero preferiste acomodarte también a costa de la felicidad de tu propia hija. –le gritó en el rostro.

–Pero al menos yo no la abandoné a su suerte para que fuera criada por un montón de asesinos sin escrúpulos. No me largué y la dejé sola, yo sí habría aguantado vivir al lado de un hombre al que no amaba por no separarme nunca de mi hija. Por qué eso es lo que haría una verdadera madre. – también gritó la madre de la castaña.

–Lárgate de mi casa. –ordenó. –lárgate y nunca vuelvas, Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Tú ya no eres bienvenida aquí. –le pidió dejando salir el llanto. Kabuto que no había interferido hasta el momento le pidió lo mismo de forma más amble.

Nadeshiko la miró unos segundos más y en silencio tomó sus cosas. Caminó hasta la puerta y antes de salir se volvió hacía ella y dijo:

.–Sé que no debo juzgarte, Ieran, pero escucha esto. He sufrido por tu causa durante 18 años, porque sé que no estuvo bien tapar tus mentiras. Me arrepiento de todas las veces que te ayudé a escaparte con Kabuto. –ambos miraron a la madre de la castaña. –pero si algo es completamente cierto es que por esas escapadas me debes mucho. Si no te hubiera ayudado jamás habrías podido vivir esto que ahora estás viviendo ahora, ¿eres feliz verdad?, pues ahora no seas mal pagana con quien una vez te ayudó aun por encima de la seguridad de su familia. Alguien que te consideraba su hermana. –dicho esto, salió sin mirar atrás.

Ieran lloró aún más fuerte cuando Nadeshiko se marchó de su casa. Era cierto a ella le debía todo, pero no sabía si podría enfrentarse nuevamente a Hien Li, o peor aún…

A su hijo.

Kabuto la consoló y mirándola atentamente le preguntó:

– ¿lo harás?. –entonces Ieran lo miró.

–sí. –su voz sonó fuerte y decidida. No sabía como lo haría, pero detendría a su hijo, al menos por unos años.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola chicos:

Disculpen si el capítulo está provisto de imaginación, las circunstancias no me han permitido algo mejor. También si no tiene mucho EyT, el próximo si lo tendrá. Lo iba a subir ayer pero mi hermanito me pidió ayuda con una tarea.

Era un reporte del libro "El diario de Anne Frank", además de un dibujo de portada. Me iba a pagar así que se lo hice y cuando acordé ya le había dibujado un dragón de portada además de ponerle fondos de partes de dragones a las demás hojas y tenía ya listo el reporte. Échenle la culpa a Rin y Len K. que hicieron que me inspirara con sus canciones.

Por otro lado, por culpa de ese reporte perdí mi infancia ¿sabían ustedes que Anne, pudo haber sido bisexual? Tal vez estaba confundida o algo así… lo único que puedo decir es que cuando leí el libro estaba censurado.

Debo decirles mis queridos lectores que hoy por falta de tiempo no podré contestar su reviews. Es que me tengo que ir a una cena de compromiso. Por fin la solterona de mi prima se casa. Jajaja, ya tiene como 30 años,creo :) sólo no quería dejarlos sin capítulo porque me pareció muy feo de mi parte así que aquí está.

Quiero agradecerles a ustedes también queridos lectores que visitan con frecuencia esta historia pero no dejan reviews, son ustedes muy importantes :).

PROMETO, CHICAS, CONTESTAR SUS REVIEWS EL CAPI QUE ENTRA. PALABRA DE "DAMALLERO"

Sin más por el momento, me retiro…

Atte: Dalian Monthgomery.

Tengo la convicción de que no existes, y sin embargo te oigo cada noche.

3.


	10. Chapter 10: sentimientos

**Bien, nos sabemos de memoria** **la historia:** los personajes de las CLAMP no me pertenecen si no a ellas, yo podría a llegar a utilizar personajes de mi imaginación pero casi todos serán de ellas (todos por el momento. Yo diré cuando no). La historia es de mi total autoría y pues… X a leer!

**Summary****: **Sakura Kinomoto ha sido prometida a Shaoran Li como un pago a Hien Li por haber curado a la madre de la chica de una terrible enfermedad. Al cumplir 18 años de edad, sin previo aviso y sin aguantar más, Shaoran decide que ya es tiempo de reclamar a su mujer.

El secuestro de sakura

Pensamientos y recuerdos: "&&&&&&&&"

Sueños: **"&&&&&&"**

.

.

Eriol soltó a Tomoyo en medio campo de batalla. La miró. No sabía qué hacer con ella. Detestaba que no fuera una chica sumisa como le gustaban, porque, ¿por qué no admitirlo? Se le hacía muy bonita y su cuerpo lo dejaba impresionado.

–Dime, dime que tengo que hacer para que te quedes quieta sin darte el castigo que mereces. –sonó muy enérgico. Tomoyo sólo lo miraba con miedo grabado en sus hermosos ojos, sin decir absolutamente nada.

La verdad es que le costaba admitirlo, pero odiaba ver su cara con esa horrible mueca de horror que se reflejaba en ella cuando lo veía. Y pensar que su cara al hacerla suya lo había fascinado. Porque esos ojos le parecían tan únicos.

Amatistas.

Sólo había visto dos chicas con ojos como para quedar hipnotizado.

Mei ling y Sakura.

Pero Sakura le pertenecía a su mejor amigo y a Mei ling la había tomado muchísimas veces anteriormente, que sus ojos ya no le parecían tan espectaculares como al principio. En cambio esos que tenía enfrente se veían tan místicos, misteriosos y embrujadores. Nunca había conocido a una chica con semejantes ojos hasta ella.

De niño, Eriol siempre se decía que la mujer con la que compartiría su vida tendría unos ojos tan azules como los del cielo, pues el amaba verlo. Y aunque estos eran más oscuros, asemejaban una noche sin estrellas, una noche cargada de lluvia.

Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándola fijamente sin hacer nada. Aquello había aumentado el terror de Tomoyo, quién no sabía qué clase de castigo le pondría esa vez.

– Dime que hacer contigo, si tú no obedeces y cuando te tengo que castigar me miras como si fuera a matarte. –pidió en voz baja.

–Sólo déjame ir. –le rogó la chica.

–No haría eso jamás. –al pronunciar aquellas palabras a Eriol le parecieron muy íntimas. Se preguntaba si no quería dejarla ir porque estaba ayudando a su mejor amigo o porque la chica le gustaba. –tienes que saber que esto no se trata de ti.

–Entonces, ¿por qué yo? –comenzó a llorar.

– Niña, eso no te incumbe en absoluto. –se irritó.

– Al menos quisiera saber por qué has hecho esto. ¿Es por mi dinero? Te juro que si no me haces daño y me entregas tal y como me encuentro ahora, me encargaré de que mi madre te dé el doble de lo que ahora pides por mí.

–No quiero tu maldito dinero. No me interesa en lo más mínimo. Tú estás aquí por otras cuestiones.

–Entonces, ¿qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Eres acaso un tratante, o acaso te has obsesionado conmigo y ahora no me dejarás ir nunca? –se horrorizó ante la idea de no poder ver nuevamente a su madre.

–Mira niña. Tienes mucha imaginación pero no acertaste con ninguna suposición que hiciste. Cómo te dije al principio, estás aquí por asuntos que no te conciernen. –comenzó a caminar hacía dentro de la academia, ignorándola. No la castigaría, pues no soportaba la forma en la que lo miraba cuando lo hacía.

–Por favor, te suplico que me dejes ir. –lo siguió hacia dentro.

. –Basta, –se volvió de repente. –Ya te he dicho que no te incumbe la razón por la cual estás aquí. –la miró enfadado.

–¿Por qué no? Si no me equivoco he sido secuestrada por ti no otra. Al menos déjame oír que es lo que quieres y yo te lo daré. – ahora sí, Eriol se detuvo y la tomó por la cintura, asustándola aun peor.

–Tú en realidad sólo pertenecías al plan porque yo te metí en él para darle más credibilidad al secuestro de tu mejor amiga. –Al ver la expresión de la chica sonrió malignamente. –sí, tu amiga también está aquí. Cómo puedes ver, ni todo el dinero que puedas darme me hará regresarte a tu casa porque está es una cuestión de lealtad. Y no se trata de ti en absoluto, ¿entiendes?

–Desgraciado, tienes a Sakura… –dijo llorando nuevamente. –eres un maldito. –comenzó a golpear su pecho.

–Pero así te gusto, corazón. –dijo y la cargó corriendo hacía una de las habitaciones de la academia. Ignorando las protestas de ella porque la dejara libre.

. ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - °.

–Dime cómo es que le pudiste abrirle la puerta a Mei ling si estaba cerrado? –le preguntó Shaoran

–Bien, –comenzó algo dudosa. –Ella me dijo que debajo de la planta que tienes en el recibidor tenías la llave que podía abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrí ella me miró muy raro y me atacó.

–Cuando terminaste de pelear con ella, pensabas escaparte, ¿no es así? –le preguntó alzando una ceja. Ella bajó la cabeza hacia su plato.

–Sí. –murmuró. Quedaron en silencio. –¿Me harás daño por eso? –lo miró. Shaoran le dirigió una mirada muy seria

–Jamás te haría daño. Eres mi mujer y si yo te hiciera algo sería un cobarde. Aunque… podría hacerte otras cosas. –la miró lobunamente. Y bebió de su jugo de naranja sin despegar su vista de ella.

Sakura sólo enrojeció y volvió a bajar la vista a su plato.

–Sabes, yo no quiero ser tu mujer. No te conozco y no siento nada por ti. –cerró los ojos esperando una explosión de coraje por parte del castaño.

Aquellos comentarios le causaron un extraño dolor a Shaoran en la boca del estomago. Claro que lo sabía. Esa mañana lo había comprobado, pero no le agradaba escucharlo.

–¿Cómo puedo enamorarte? –preguntó repentinamente.

Ante dicha pregunta, Sakura lo miró atónita.

–Yo… mi… mi corazón ya está ocupado. –lo miró apretar las mandíbulas.

–Yo puedo hacer que te enamores de mí. –Soltó molesto. Le parecía increíble que después de haber tenido a todas las mujeres a sus pies, la que quería no sintiera lo mismo por él.

–Yo no quiero enamorarme de ti. –dijo en voz baja y con una mueca de tristeza.

Dolor. Eso fue exactamente lo que sintió Shaoran. Un dolor punzante en el pecho. ¿Por qué mejor no le dijo que prefería que se muriera? Su dolor fue tan grande que en ese instante se levantó de su silla, tirando está en el proceso y caminó hacía su mujer.

Sakura se puso pálida por el terror. Con una impresionante fuerza, empujó su silla en su dirección y se acercó a su cara. Sus labios estaban separados a escasos centímetros y entonces Shaoran dijo:

–Vas a amarme porque **tú me perteneces**. Eres **mía**. ¿Entiendes? Nadie va a cambiar eso. Y si tengo que encerrarte por el resto de tu vida en este lugar y hacer lo que quiera contigo para conseguir que me ames, lo haré. Porque eres **mi** mujer. **Nadie** más te tocará como **yo**. **Nadie** más te hará sentir cómo **yo**. Y si un día, Sakura, llegaras a escaparte, créeme, te encontraré y haré de tu vida un infierno. –él no sería cómo su padre. Él no permitiría que ella se marchara dejándolos a él y a sus hijos abandonados.

–No puedes obligarme. –susurró Sakura mirándolo desafiante.

–Entonces mírame. –y la cargó en sus hombros.

–Déjame... –comenzó a patalear para defenderse. Shaoran se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

–Créeme, mi amor, que si no dejas de moverte cómo lo haces en estos momentos entonces si te haré daño. –se burló de ella. Sólo jugaba refiriéndose a su brazo.

Ella paró de removerse y comenzó a llorar.

-Te Odio apasionado -gritó.

Shaoran no hizo caso del desasosiego que le causaron esas palabras y siguió caminando con paso seguro hasta la habitación. Una vez llegaron, la aventó bruscamente a la cama y se subió encima de ella, inmovilizándola con su peso.

–Basta. –rogó Sakura esquivando los besos que Shaoran le quiso dar en la boca. Kerberous asustado, comenzó a ladrarle al castaño.

El castaño rápidamente le alzó el vestido hasta las caderas y le abrió las piernas con su rodilla. De pronto, miró su rostro. Completamente bañado de lágrimas y desesperado. No le gustó nada esa mirada en ella.

Lentamente, se retiró de su lado. Salió de la cama y mirándola una última vez salió del cuarto rápidamente.

Sakura en su cama había comenzado a llorar frenéticamente sin poder detenerse. Kero comenzó a llorar y la castaña lo tomó y lo recargó en su pecho. Todo aquello tenía que ser un sueño del cual ella quería despertar.

. ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - °.

Venía callada desde que había visitado a esa mujer que en el pasado la había metido en tantos problemas. No le había querido preguntar nada, pues ya se imaginaba cual había sido el resultado de aquella visita. Fujitaka estacionó el auto enfrente de su casa. Entonces miró a su mujer y en voz baja preguntó:

– ¿Que te ha dicho?

–No lo hará. Me ha dado la espalda cuando más la necesitaba. –entonces, miró a su esposo. –siempre la ayudé. Tú lo sabes. Y ella hoy…

–Tranquila, amor. Ya verás que encontraremos la manera de recuperar a nuestra hija. –alargó el brazo para abrazarla pero ella lo rechazo. Ante este gesto, Fujitaka se sorprendió.

–Basta, no sigas haciendo eso, que me molesta. –y sin decir más salió del coche.

No podía creer que su mujer se estuviera portando de aquella manera. Nadeshiko siempre fue una mujer hermosa y bondadosa. No había nadie que tuviera tales sentimientos como los de ella, y sin embargo, ahora la desconocía.

Aseguró su auto y se dirigió a la casa.

La encontró en el pequeño saloncito, sentada en su sillón y recargando sus codos en su piernas con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos. Trató de acercarse a ella para consolarla, pero nuevamente Nadeshiko se retiró.

–¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? –quiso saber.

–Hoy no –y entonces se retiró dejándolo solo en aquella habitación.

El arqueólogo sólo la miró salir sin hacer nada al respecto. Su mujer tenía que estar realmente mal para haberlo tratado de aquella manera en que lo hizo.

. ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - °.

Eriol acarició a Tomoyo nuevamente en los muslos mientras se adentraba bruscamente en ella.

La morena estaba atada por los postes que tenía la cama y tenía nuevamente una mordaza en la boca. Está vez Eriol había jugado con los pechos de ella, hasta dejarlos completamente hinchados. Tomoyo había gritado no sólo porque deseaba que la soltara si no de placer también. Tenía que admitir que Eriol era pura dinamita en la cama y que parecía que la conociera de toda la vida, pues sabía donde se encontraban los puntos más erógenos de su cuerpo.

Con cuidado la embistió y la miró retorcerse de placer. Le quitó la mordaza de la boca y la besó tiernamente.

–Escúchame bien, cariño. Si te corres te dejaré ese culo tan rojo que no podrás sentarte en semanas, ¿entendiste?. –murmuró en su oído después pasó su lengua por éste.

. –Sí. –gimió retorciéndose nuevamente.

. –¿si qué?. –le palmeó el trasero.

. –Sí, se-ñor. – jadeó.

Entonces Eriol la besó como si la vida le fuera en ello. Cuando se separó de ella. Con sus manos tocó su cuerpo completamente, ejerciendo la presión necesaria en ella para causarle un placer exquisito.

Eriol era un hombre de culos, por eso a cada estocada que asestaba en ella le estrujaba el trasero con fuerza. Lamió el valle de sus senos hasta su ombligo, y entonces acarició su clítoris con fuerza.

–Ahh… -cerró los ojos con fuerza ante el placer visceral que sintió. Estaba muy cerca del orgasmo, flotando en la línea entre el cielo y la tierra. Pero si llegaba a correrse, le costaría una buena surra.

Eriol se retiró en el instante en el que sintió que ella que ella no podría más. Tenía que entenderla, era nueva en eso. Se le notaba por donde fuera, qué nunca había sido debidamente satisfecha. Eso lo hizo sonreír con orgullo. La chica no era inocente, pero hasta él, había conocido lo que era el verdadero placer.

–Shh, preciosa. –la silenció cuando ella comenzó a quejarse por su retirada. –recuerda lo que te dije hace rato. –esperó unos segundos más y comenzó a embestirla nuevamente. – No debes correrte.

Para la chica todo aquello era una tortura. Contemplar un cuerpo como el de Eriol no era algo que ocurriera todos los días. Su piel era blanca y sin marcas. Tenía poco bello en el pecho y sus músculos estaban tan bien definidos que a ella le daban ganas de lamerlo completo. Pero lo mejor era su rostro. No era un rostro duro si no uno que mantenía las facciones relajadas, como si tuviera demasiado control. Eso la volvía loca. Sólo sus jadeos y gruñidos la

–Ohh, preciosa… eres perfecta. Tú… tu cuerpo. –le acarició un seno con delicadeza y después deslizó su mano hacía el pezón, el cual apretó con fuerza, haciéndola gemir por el dolor/placer que esa acción la hizo sentir.

El cuerpo de Tomoyo lo tenía embrujado. Sus senos eran del tamaño justo que a él le fascinaban. Su cintura era pequeña, tenía un talle largo y su piel era nívea, muy, muy blanca y sin manchas. Sus piernas eran largas y torneadas, seguramente por que corría, su rostro tenía una expresión muy sexy cuando la poseía y su cabello azabache estaba desparramado por toda la sábana blanca.

Le dio una palmada al clítoris y después la tomó por la cintura con fuerza. Tomoyo ahora gritaba de placer.

–Córrete para mi, nena. –gruñó. Tocó su punto g con su grande miembro.

Entonces ella llegó gritando palabras incoherentes y revolviéndose debajo de él. Aquello lo hiso gruñir con fuerza y embestir más duro dentro de ella. No dejó de embestirla en ningún momento. Retiró sus manos de su cintura, dirigió una al cuello de la chica y la otra a su clítoris. Frotó el brote con rapidez inusitada y Tomoyo llegó a otro orgasmo ensordecedor, arqueándose.

–Ahhh… ahhh… – llegó a un tercer orgasmo.

Sólo entonces, Eriol pudo venirse satisfecho. Saliendo de ella, frotó su miembro completamente hinchado con presteza y su semen cayó a chorros sobre el plano vientre de la chica. Le encantaba verse correrse encima de las chicas con las cuales estaba, pero esa vez, con ella, esa acción le pareció casi vulgar y no entendía por qué.

Sintió una imperiosa necesidad de escuchar su nombre en esos labios. Se inclinó hacía ella y la pescó de la barbilla. Tomoyo apenas si había bajado del inminente orgasmo y le miraba con ojos entrecerrados y brillosos. Aquello lo hiso sentir raro.

–Mi nombre es Eriol, preciosa. –rozó sus labios con los femeninos. –la próxima vez que te vuelva a tomar quiero que lo grites al correrte. –y entonces la besó con pasión.

. ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - °.

–Touya. –lo llamó Yue.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó. Se encontraba tomando agua en un pequeño descanso que había tenido. Acababa de pelear con Kuro y se había dado cuenta de que necesitaban más práctica. Una semana no bastaría.

–Creo que ya sabes que ocurre. –lo miró un momento y luego continuó. –Una semana no es suficiente.

Touya maldijo. Lo supo desde el principio, pero abrigaba la esperanza de que ellos pudieran recuperar a su hermana en el tiempo estimado. Aun si se daban un mes, no podrían vencer tan fácilmente a los Li, pues tenía en cuenta que estos asesinos practicaban esa profesión desde que eran criaturas.

– ¿Qué sugieres? –lo miró sin expresión.

–Una o dos semanas más. Si practicamos aun que sea siete días más lograremos rescatar a Sakura más fácilmente. –Touya no dudaba aquello. Ellos eran muy listos y buenos en las peleas.

–Una semana o dos… tomaremos las dos si con eso la traeremos devuelta todos juntos.

Yue asintió. Odiaba tener que esperar más tiempo para ir por su hermana, pero si eso haría que todos ellos salieran con vida de aquel lugar, lo haría.

. ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - °.

Se encontraba en la oficina de su casa, viendo el fuego crepitar. Se había encargado nuevamente de todos los asuntos que tenía pendiente el Clan porque le había sobrado tiempo. Miró el reloj.

20:30.

Había tocado la puerta de su mujer para ver si se le ofrecía comer algo, pero ella ni siquiera le había respondido.

Quería ahogarse en alcohol. Si Sakura no lo dejaba acercarse a ella, hallaría la manera de entrar por la fuerza. Pero, ¿y si acababa odiándolo? ¿Que conseguiría si lo odiaba? Nada. Aunque dudaba que Sakura terminara haciéndolo. Ella era muy dulce.

Dulce, tal como esa preciosa fruta que llevaba entre sus deliciosos muslos.

Se desabrochó los pantalones y de entre sus bóxers sacó su gran y grueso miembro. Estaba hinchado desde que había tocado a su mujer y ésta no se lo había permitido. Se acarició el glande y apretó los dientes por el placer doloroso.

No había podido bajar la erección aunque había estado enojado, porque no podía dejar de imaginársela recibiéndolo en su apretado canal y pidiéndole más. Con su grande mano se agarró el tallo del pene con la fuerza justa, y comenzó a estirarlo lentamente, aquello lo hizo jadear. Se imaginó que era la vagina de su mujer quién lo estaba estirando de aquella manera y gimió. Era un gemido varonil y sin aliento.

Volvió a pasar su mano pero está vez un poco más rápido, y con la otra se rozó el glande. Imaginaba sus bellos ojos pidiéndole más, rogándole más y esas manos inocentes acariciándole la espalda con ternura y placer. Jadeó nuevamente cuando se agarró los testículos t los apretó ligeramente. Aquel suplicio tenía que terminar. Si no iba y la tomaba, juraba que se volvería loco.

Se quitó la ropa ahí mismo y salió de su oficina. Subió las escaleras y caminó hacia la habitación que compartía con su mujer. Cuando giró la perilla y se dio cuenta de que la puerta tenía seguro rio para sus adentros. Aquello bien podría considerarlo un insulto, pero sólo lo divirtió.

Buscó la llave que tenía en el marco de la puerta y entró cuando la abrió.

Su mujer se hallaba dormida con Kerberous abrazado a su pecho. En su rostro notó rastros de lágrimas y maldijo. Si la hacía llorar nuevamente, quería que fuera de placer y no de miedo.

Lentamente, retiró al cachorro de su lado y prendió la chimenea con el control remoto. Tal como la última vez quería ver su cuerpo completo. Quería guardar en su memoria su rostro al momento de poseerla.

La despertó con un beso suave, cuando ella supo que era él y no Yue, de inmediato quiso apartarlo. Shaoran no permitió aquello y se subió encima de ella.

–N..o, déjame… por… fa-vor. –le pidió adormilada.

–Sabes que no te haré daño, cerecita. –dijo tiernamente. Luego le besó el cuello. –Voy a hacerte mía ahora mismo.

Aquel era un punto erógeno muy fuerte en Sakura. Toda ella lo era, pero el cuello la mataba. Shaoran comenzó a quitarle el vestido con los dientes y lamía los lugares que iba descubriendo. Se quedó en el escote de su mujer, para después pasar la lengua perezosamente por él. Sakura jadeó aún indecisa.

–Vamos, pequeña. –Shaoran había alzado la mirada para fundirla con los esmeraldas de ella. A la castaña le daban ganas de cerrar los ojos cada vez que la veía así porque se sentía muy rara y le daban cosquillas… allá abajo.

Sakura no dijo nada, pero el sonrojo que tiñó sus mejillas le dieron a él toda la aprobación que esperaba. Le quitó el vestido completamente y le abrió las piernas con las rodillas. Gruñó cuando la sintió completamente mojada. Aquello lo impresionaba, pues se preguntaba cómo era que ella siempre estaba lista para él. Besando su cuello nuevamente, dejó a sus manos vagar por el delicado pecho y la pequeña cintura de su mujer. Le encantaba sentir aquella piel suave, porque le hacía recordar que sólo él la había poseído, que sólo él la había tomado de aquella manera.

Acariciando su estomago con una mano, el castaño subió su lengua del cuello femenino a la piel detrás de su oreja haciéndola gemir y jadear sin descanso. Su otra mano le rodeó la cintura y la apretó contra él. Cuando sintió sus pechos duros presionándose contra el suyo, jadeó en su cuello, haciéndola retorcerse.

–Tranquila, bebé. Voy a tocarte allá abajo y te haré correrte tantas veces como sea necesario y todo para qué cuando me recibas en esa apretada rajita tuya, esté completamente cremosita. –susurró en su oído.

Sakura no podía más con aquellas palabras. La hacían sentirse muy… perversa. Le encantaba el matiz que la voz de Shaoran adquiría cada vez que hacían aquello. Ronca y ligeramente jadeante. Sus ojos ámbar la derretían con la intensidad de su mirada al poseerla. Su sabor era tan parecido al chocolate y su olor almizclado también parecía poseer esa esencia. Y su cuerpo… le encantaba ese cuerpo tan bien formado que tenía. La hacía sentirse pequeña dentro de la prisión de sus fuertes brazos. Todo él la hacía sentirse como si de verdad la amara, aunque sabía que aquello no era cierto.

Shaoran bajó su mano hacía su muslo y lo acarició con dulzura. Sabía el efecto que provocaba en ella aquellas caricias. Después acarició la cara interna del muslo de su mujer. La piel ahí era aun más sensible y cremosa que en cualquier otra parte.

Tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, dirigió su mano hacía el pequeño triangulo de rizos castaños y sumergió su dedo corazón en ella. La esmeralda arqueó su cuerpo y Shaoran besó sus labios con satisfacción. Adentró su dedo una y otra vez mientras la mantenía unida a él con fuerza, todo lo que ella necesitaba en esos momentos.

Queriendo ser acariciado también, Shaoran los sentó en la cama con movimientos agiles. Paró de acariciarla a ella, dejándola con una necesidad apremiante, y dirigió la pequeña mano femenina a su gran miembro, qué al sentirla palpitó con fuerza.

–Pequeña… –besó los labios rosados de Sakura, quién ahora temblaba por el placer y el asombro.

A Sakura le parecía increíble que aquello hubiera estado dentro de ella. Con razón le había dolido, pues era tan grande que sólo podría rodearlo con sus dos manos. También le sorprendía su suavidad, posiblemente por eso le había hecho tantas cosquillas al tenerlo dentro.

Al soltar sus labios, Shaoran comenzó a mover su mano sobre la de ella ejerciendo la presión que a él lo volvía loco.

–Escucha bien, cariño, así es como me gusta. –jadeaba en su oído. –quiero que me toques de esa manera cuando yo te lo pida, ¿sí? –le besó la mejilla.

–sí. –gimió ella.

–Y así…-movió su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo. –es como quiero que lo muevas. –miró sus ojos sorprendidos y deseosos.

La besó con hambre y retiró su mano de la de ella para posarla en su cintura. Sakura probó masturbarlo ella sola, cuando lo hizo Shaoran gimió y Sakura decidió seguir con aquello. Le encantaba sentirlo tensarse y verlo con el ceño fruncido como estaba en esos instantes.

Así lo acarició durante unos minutos más hasta que Shaoran la detuvo, pues se empezaban a perlar en su glande diminutas gotas del pre semen. Shaoran la abrazó con ternura y respiró hondo. Debía contenerse si quería darle lo que ella tanto necesitaba.

Volteándola para que ella quedara recargada en su espalda, la abrió de piernas casi por completo y sumergió sus dedos en ella. Sakura jadeaba no sólo por su toque, si no porque le encantaba que la dominara con su imponente fuerza. La acarició con lentitud, luego con rapidez, alternando el ritmo para hacerla subir a la cúspide del orgasmo más rápidamente.

–Shaoran… –gimió en un hilo de voz

–Dime lo que necesitas, nena.. –le besó la sien. –dime y te lo daré. –bajó la cabeza y le absorbió el cuello.

–Ahh… –gritó. –tú. - apoyó sus manos en los muslos del castaño. – Te quiero… a ti. –lloriqueó.

–¿Cómo me quieres? Una mano, mi lengua, la mitad de mí o yo por completo. –le besó las mejillas.

–To-do… tú. –se revolvió inquieta con los ojos cerrados para contener las lágrimas por el placer. –tú, tu, tu, tu. Shao… te quiero… a ti.

–Eso es todo, muñeca. –le abrazó la nuca con su aliento y luego se la besó.

La levantó y se dirigió con ella al borde de la cama. La abrazó con fuerza y le dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara.

–Aquí va, nena. –besó su labios y la bajó encima de su pene.

Sakura ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas. Salieron por el inconmensurable placer que sintió al tener a su hombre dentro…

Su hombre. Porque eso sería aunque le costara admitirlo. Mo lo quería, no sabía que sentía por él, pero algo era completamente seguro. Jamás podría olvidarlo.

–ahhh –gimió largamente y se pegó a su pecho con fuerza. A Shaoran aquella acción lo convenció de que ya la tenía bajo su encanto. Justo donde siempre soñó tenerla.

Comenzó a moverse con fuerza, levantándola y murmurándole palabras dulces.

–Eres mía. – La embistió más duro. Ella se cerró a su alrededor con fuerza. Rechinó sus dientes cuando ella le encajó sus pequeñas uñas.

... Y -Ahhh. Arqueo -es.

Shaoran chupó sus invitadores senos y la tomó por las nalgas con fuerza, haciéndola gritar de placer.

–Sólo mía. –está vez le besó el cuello y aceleró las embestidas.

–Sí, sí, si… só-lo… tu-tuya. –gimió desesperada. Aquello tenía que terminar pronto o moriría.

–Nunca… te dejaré… Sakura. Eres mía… sólo mía. –repetía aquello como un mantra, como si quisiera encantarla y que ella nunca se apartara de su lado.

La abrazó como si la vida le fuera en ello. Y antes de llegar al cénit del placer de ambos le pidió:

–Córrete con-migo… amor. La miró a los ojos antes de acariciarle el clítoris y hacerla estallar en mil pedazos.

Sakura gritó y se revolvió como loca, pero nada de eso le importaba, sólo le importaba lo que sentía y con quién lo sentía. Shaoran embistió más rápido y mordiendo el delicado cuello de su mujer se corrió en ella febrilmente gruñendo desesperado.

Rodó con ella en la cama y la pegó a su pecho. No toleraría que ella se alejara en esos instantes de él así que la abrazó con fuerza. Sakura cayó rendida en la cama. Necesitaba dormir, pues había acumulado tanta tensión que cuando la liberó con el orgasmo, se sintió terriblemente cansada y saciada.

Shaoran decidió que la dejaría dormir sólo unas horas, pues se sentía con ganas de repetir aquello en un rato. Mientras la abrazó y besó su rostro.

Sakura se había rendido ante él y ya no había absolutamente nada que pudiera separarla de su lado sin matarlo primero.

. ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - °.

Mei ling había llegado volando a casa de su padre. Tenía que decirle lo que Shaoran y Eriol estaban haciendo y así, él idearía cómo chantajear a Hien Li. Aun que para ser honestos, se sentía mal por la chica que le había pedido ayuda, pues la utilizaría a su conveniencia.

Entró en su oficina al ser anunciada.

–Padre, tengo algo que decirte…

–ya conseguiste lo que te pedí. – la interrumpió.

–Yo… no…

Entonces largo, nada de lo que me digas en este instante podrá ser relevante para mí si no se trata de los Li.

–Pero, padre… –objetó.

–Lárgate ya, Mei ling. – la corrió. –de lo contrario pediré que te saquen del edificio.

Enfurecida e indignada, Mei ling salió del lugar maldiciendo por lo bajo. Ojalá su padre se muriera, ojalá ella no fuera su hija… iba pensando en eso cuando se subió a su coche y arrancó.

Esa noche, Mei ling iría a buscar a Yamazaki y se acostaría con él.

. ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - °.

Eriol se estaba vistiendo de espaldas a Tommy, quien estaba en la cama arropada con la sábana, mirándolo fijamente.

Ella realmente no sabía que pensar. Su mente estaba hecha un verdadero caos pues no sabía porque Eriol se había comportado de aquella manera con ella. Se había portado muy gentil aunque ella había estado atada a la cama, la había tratado como… como si la quisiera. Al terminar la había mimado y la había arropado con delicadeza entonces se había apartado de ella sin decir nada más.

Se volvió hacía ella y se inclinó para besar sus labios. Después de eso dijo:

–Esto es sólo sexo, preciosa. Nada más, ¿entendiste?. – aquel comentario la desasosegó bastante. Cosa que la sorprendió pues hasta donde ella sabía, no sentía absolutamente nada por él, ni siquiera era su tipo.

Eriol se golpeó mentalmente al ver la cara que puso la chica al escuchar aquello. No sabía por qué se sentía así con ella. Lo único que sabía es que realmente no quería a nadie a su lado, al menos en el plano amoroso.

Se retiró poco a poco y caminó hasta la puerta y le dijo:

–Iré por comida para ambos pues no hemos comido en todo el día. Volveré pronto, preciosa. –iba a salir pero la voz temblorosa de ella lo detuvo.

–Eriol… me llamo Tomoyo. –maldijo porque su voz había salido quebrada.

–sé cómo te llamas, mujer. –dijo y salió de ahí.

.

.

.

.

Hola chicos ':)

Lamento la tardanza, la laptop no quería jalar, yo no estaba inspirada y conseguí trabajo. Hoy empecé :/ y les diré que me esclavizan horrendo. Lo bueno de todo aquello es que por fin podré ganarme mi propio dinero :). Admito que el capítulo ya lo tenía preparado pero no me agradaba como estaba quedando así que lo volví a hacer.

Siento decirles que tendré que actualizar sólo los sábados, porque estaré muy ocupada, pues es temporada navideña y la tienda estará horriblemente atestada de mujeres volviéndose loca por la ropa y niños corriendo de aquí para allá. Pero bueno, así será por 2 semanas solamente. :). Lo siento.

Neta no saben cuan cansada me siento.

Ahora sí. A contestar vuestros reviews: (siempre quise decir eso) {ok, no ¬¬.}

Sakura Li Kinomoto24: espero que este cap. te haya aclarado más dudas. Jeje. No sabes cuánto me alegra que te haya parecido incluso tierna la pelea. :D creí que había quedado muy… fea. Shaoran le dio su lugar a su mujer porque aunque él aun no lo sabe la ama. (ups ya te spolié.:) ) Mei ling es una zorra envidiosa (que grosera) pero tiene sentimientos bondadosos, porque en el fondo tiene algo bueno en ella.

Y sí, la madre de Shaoran no es precisamente una buena madre, pero te aseguro que hará algunas cosas por su hijo. Por otro lado, no podré actualizar tan pronto debido a mi trabajo, y espero poder hacer el próximo capítulo un poco más esclarecedor.

Gracias por leer la historia y por ser una lectora incondicional. Por cierto, el capítulo va dedicado a ti porque olvidé contestar tu review del capítulo pasado u/u.

Compras: hola!

Gracias por tener una alta expectativa de mí, eso me alaga, n/n. espero que en éste capítulo no te haya dejado con tantas dudas sobre el EyT. Por sakura ya ni te preocupes, después de esa noche con Shaoran ya se va a dejar querer. :)

Muchas gracias por tu review es muy importante para mí.

Mirialia Paolini: jajaj más bien quien fuera Sakura, no crees? Porque eso de que Yue y Xiao la quieran no a cualquiera le pasa. :) gracias por seguirme leyendo, mañana pasaré por tu fic y te dejaré review ;) palabra de Damallero!

Rilli: tarde pero sin sueño. Espero que estés mejor ahora que cuando me escribiste el review. Descansa demasiado y no hagas nada (**nada**, si te quieren obligar diles que no porque estás indiscapacitada :) nunca me ha funcionado :( ).

Espero que éste capítulo te haya agradado. Tal vez Mei es así porque su padre no la quiere o quién sabe.

Mejórate en serio y te mando toda mi ki para que te recuperes y te hagas unas henki damas (quien sabe cómo se escriba esa madre)

Sayo!

anaiza18: jajaja sí, pero posiblemente Ieran sea una cobarde y no se acercará a su hijo nuevamente, tal vez por vergüenza o quién sabe. Y sí cuando Shaoran la vea… jajaj no me lo quiero ni imaginar. :D por lo de Sakurita, yo digo que si le hubiera ganado a Mei si su brazo no hubiera estado malo.

Te deseo un lindo día o noche y espero que la historia te siga agradando. Tus reviews son muy importantes para mí.

Laura: jajaja. Me encantó tu expresión de "tanga floja" pero es cien por ciento cierta. Eso pasa cuando tus padres no te quieren jajajajajajajaj no, no, no, no, no no, no te creas :) es broma. Muchas gracias por ser una lectora incondicional, eso me alaga de verdad.

didi87: a mí me encanta leer tus reviews, supongo que eres una chica muy divertida. Que bueno que te agrade que le haya metido su paliza a Mei, a mi hasta lastima me dio la pobre, pero siempre es así, al menos para ella jajaja. Sé a qué te refieres con las segundas intenciones de los villanos en las historias. Mi historia no podrá ser muy original, pero si es justa y las personalidades que le puse a los protagonistas de CCS no es de tipos tontos, es por eso que decidí hacer que Shaoran le diera su lugar a su mujer , aunque sabemos que Mei no se quedará de brazos cruzados :/ oh y gracias por los 100 puntos de originalidad :). Mei no es tan mala, al menos en mi historia. Por eso le dio compasión al ver a Tommy como estaba. Lo que sí es, es ser una aferrada de primera.

Eriol se fijará obviamente en Tomoyo (con ese cuerpo y ojos quién no). En el CCS voy a acelerar más las cosas por el bien de la historia, aunque Sakura ya está un poco engreda con Xiao. Por otro lado, éste no la va a dejar ir jamás así que los señores Kinomoto ya pueden ir resignándose a la idea de que su hijita ya no será más su hijita, sino la mujer del castaño.

Y si te sorprendieron los argumentos que se aventaron las madres, te sorprenderá como tratará Xiao lang a Ieran, que muy merecido se lo tiene.

Debo agradecerte sinceramente este review porque cuando lo leí me hizo el día por unos problemas que traía. Espero la historia no te desagrade nunca. :)

Sakurita-Rock: jajaj muchas gracias, yo también quería protagonistas listos :) y sí, Sakurita no se iba a dejar porque en la vida real nadie lo haría. Me alegra que te esté gustando el cap, y una gran disculpa por no poder subir a tiempo. Pero es que ya tengo que empezar a ver por mi, aunque me esclavicen.

FifoTsukino: hola! Espero este cap. te haya sacado de dudas con respecto al SyS y EyT. El próximo aclarará muchas más, lo prometo. Palabra de Damallero. ( o.ó)7

.

Si sintieron muy escueto el capítulo, lo siento. Sepan que no voy a abandonar la historia porque de verdad me hace mucha ilusión terminarla, después de todo, esto es lo que me gusta y a lo que deseo dedicarme.

Sin más que decir me retiro, no sin antes desearles un feliz 12 de diciembre, y a todas aquellas que se llaman Guadalupe, ¡felicidades!

Atte: Dalian Monthgomery.

El truco está en no imaginar un futuro con alguien que no ha superado su pasado.

3.


	11. Chapter 11: Verdades

**Bien, nos sabemos de memoria** **la historia:** los personajes de las CLAMP no me pertenecen si no a ellas, yo podría a llegar a utilizar personajes de mi imaginación pero casi todos serán de ellas (todos por el momento. Yo diré cuando no). La historia es de mi total autoría y pues… X a leer!

**Summary****: **Sakura Kinomoto ha sido prometida a Shaoran Li como un pago a Hien Li por haber curado a la madre de la chica de una terrible enfermedad. Al cumplir 18 años de edad, sin previo aviso y sin aguantar más, Shaoran decide que ya es tiempo de reclamar a su mujer.

* * *

><p>El secuestro de sakura<p>

Pensamientos y recuerdos: "&&&&&&&&"

Sueños: **"&&&&&&"**

.

.

La comunidad que formaba el Clan Li era tan grande como una colonia. Todos vivían cerca de todos. Por ende, la casa del gran jefe Hien Li se tenía que destacar de entre las demás. Era una gran residencia, tan grande como la mismísima casa blanca e incluso, más lujosa, arrogantemente hermosa.

Era por eso que cuando alguien del Clan era llamado a entrar en ese increíble lugar se consideraban afortunados, pues no cualquiera podía entrar en ella, sólo altos mandos de los ninjas o familia demasiado cercana. Era tan imponente que a veces aterrorizaba con su glamur, pues de cierta forma, con este enorme inmueble Hien Li dejaba entrever el gran poder que poseía.

Y a 18 años de no haberla visto a Ieran Li se le antojo hasta escalofriante. No hacía falta entrar en los aposentos del Clan, la casa sobresalía por encima de cualquier cosa a su alrededor. Además de que no había un solo edificio frente a ella.

Nada podría opacar a aquella belleza. Había sido modificada cada que un hombre del Clan Li entraba en poder. Hien no la había modificado hasta que ella llego a vivir con él como esposa. En aquella época había hecho verdaderos cambios a la residencia. Viéndola ahora parecía que habían sido agregadas dos columnas para nuevas habitaciones, éstas tenían un estilo entre victoriano y moderno. Ese no era el estilo de su ex marido.

Un escalofrío le bajó por la espalda al darse cuenta de quién era el nuevo jefe del Clan.

Su hijo.

Juraba que no quería verlo, no sabía por qué él nunca le había despertado ese amor de madre que si le despertó Shin. Tal vez fue porque se había sentido ultrajada y sucia cada vez que Hien la tocaba o tal vez fue porque se parecía mucho a Hien…

Respirando hondo, abrió la reja que dividía al Clan de la ciudad entera. Sabía que la matarían si entraba ahí, pero ya era hora de cerrar ese estúpido círculo que dejó abierto hacía 18 años.

Caminó con paso aparentemente seguro, pero por dentro estaba muerta de miedo y nervios. Su esposo quería acompañarla en aquella proeza, pero aquello lo único que haría sería que en verdad los mandaran a matar a ambos. A medida que avanzaba por las calles de aquel lugar, las personas mayores la miraban extrañados, incluso con profundo odio.

–Piruja. –le gritaron y le lanzaron una piedra enorme que no alcanzó a golpearla porque la mujer que la había lanzado no tenía la suficiente fuerza ni la puntería para hacerlo correctamente.

Siguió caminando sin querer escuchar los susurros que despertaba ni los insultos que proferían en su contra. Y mucho menos sin querer sentir las piedras que cada vez caían más cerca de ella. Sabía que no le quedaba –al menos en ese lugar– pero caminó con la frente en alto. No debía escuchar lo que todas aquellas personas dijeran de ella. Sólo eran una gran masa de conformistas que habían decidido acomodarse con los matrimonios de conveniencia que a todos ellos les habían concertado. En el fondo, lo que le tenían era envidia porque ella si había luchado por su verdadero amor y había salido victoriosa.

Pero lo que Ieran no tomaba en cuenta es que esas personas no sólo la "odiaban" porque había "luchado" por su libertad, si no porqué había dejado a un inocente desamparado. A su propio hijo. Él cual había sido objeto de profunda lastima y burlas por parte de niños crueles. Pero eso Ieran no lo veía.

Justo cuando le faltaban 7 cuadras para llegar a la gran casa de su ex esposo se topó con una pequeña multitud de personas enardecidas que pretendían lincharla.

–Déjenme pasar. –espetó.

Nadie dijo nada, pero se miraron los unos a los otros y en completo acuerdo dos hombres tomaron a una Ieran horrorizada por los brazos y comenzaron a arrastrarla hacía algún lugar.

Pero la suerte había estado de lado de la madre del castaño, por qué unos jóvenes ninjas, exentos de conocerla, se la arrebataron a la multitud y la llevaron consigo a la gran casa de Hien. Desde el principio, aquella había sido la intención de Ieran al acudir a aquel lugar, en esos instantes, ya no estaba muy segura de ello.

–Podría decirnos, señora, ¿por qué la querían linchar? –preguntaron, pues, que ellos supieran las personas del Clan Li eran sumamente tranquilas.

Ieran prefirió no mediar palabra, y al ver está reacción, los chicos oportunamente decidieron no hacer más preguntas al respecto.

Al entrar en aquel lugar, Ieran se sintió terriblemente nerviosa. No soportaba ver los cuadros de los antiguos jefes del Clan, pues aquellas fotos le recordaban cuantas veces había sufrido incansablemente en esa casa. Cada paso que daba hacía la oficina personal del ex jefe Li le hacía reconsiderar severamente la opción de salir corriendo.

Pero ya era tarde.

Pues por estar sumida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que ya habían atravesado ese umbral que ella no había atravesado casi nunca.

–Señor, hemos venido a traer a ésta mujer con usted. La gente del Clan aparentemente urdía lincharla. –Hien levantó la cabeza de lo que estaba haciendo para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

–Tú… –masculló molesto. –Lárguense –les pidió a sus ninjas. –cuando estos se retiraron le pidió "amablemente" a su mujer que se sentara. –Dime, Ieran ¿qué vienes a hacer por acá? –sonrió falsamente.

–Vengo a advertir a mi hijo.

–¿Tu hijo? –Hien soltó una carcajada. –no es tuyo, es mío. No digas estupideces en mi presencia, te lo recomiendo. –le pidió cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

–Es tan tuyo como mío. –espetó molesta, Hien volvió a reír.

–Tú sabes que no es cierto.

–Mira, Hien, no he venido a pelear contigo por esto. –se agarró el puente de la nariz con evidente frustración. Volvió a mirarlo. – he venido a advertirle a Xiao lang sobre lo que está haciéndole a esa pobre chica a la que ha secuestrado–

–Mmm, ¿con que ya te llegó el chisme? –descruzó los brazos y se apoyó en el escritorio.

–Sólo trato de ser una buena madre. –Hien se puso serio.

–¿Hasta ahorita? Mira, Ieran, aunque quieras reubicarte o absolverte de la culpa por no haber sido una buena madre para tu hijo ya es muy tarde. Shaoran es ya un adulto y está tomando sus propias decisiones.

–Se está yendo por el camino equivocado. –protestó.

– ¿Y debo suponer que eso es de importancia tuya ahora? Nunca fuiste una buena madre, Ieran, de hecho, ni siquiera fuiste madre para él.

Era cierto, nunca había sido una buena madre para el pequeño Xiao lang. El niño no había tenido la culpa de parecerse a su padre. Pero esa era la razón por la cual nunca lo cuidó debidamente.

Un día mientras veía a Kabuto practicar perdió a su hijo de vista. Eso no le había alarmado, lo que le alarmó después fue ver a Hien correr hacía ella con el niño morado en brazos, pues había caído en el estanque del Clan.

Curiosamente, había deseado aquel día que algo malo le ocurriera a la criatura, no entendía por qué. A veces, solía imaginar que si cerraba los ojos al menos 10 segundos y pedía con todas sus fuerzas estar junto al hombre al que amaba, aparecería a su lado por arte de magia.

Pero aquellos sólo habían sido sueños estúpidos de una chica enamorada.

La única que parecía entender su sufrimiento en todo aquello era Nadeshiko, su mejor amiga en aquellos tiempos. Ella siempre la ayudaba a escaparse cuando necesitaba ver a Kabuto. Eso siempre se lo agradecería a Naddy.

Pero lo suyo con Kabuto remontaba desde que tenía 16 años, cuando por curiosidad se había escapado de casa y se había acercado a la academia ninja. Como cualquier chica normal de esa edad le había dado curiosidad por ver a los chicos y descubrir a alguno que le interesara debidamente. Al principio ninguno le gustó. Incluso vio a Hien, quién era terriblemente asediado por las mujeres por ser un hombre extremadamente guapo, pero eso a ella no le importó en absoluto.

Lo que llamó su atención fue un chico –más o menos de su edad– al cual llevaban a empujones hacía una enorme cruz de madera. Estaba completamente empapado y el aire frio de enero seguramente le estaba helando los huesos, pues sólo traía un taparrabo.

El mismísimo Hien se había encargado de colgarlo hasta la cima de aquel espantoso artilugio y después le había hablado severamente, advirtiéndole que se quedaría allí por 8 horas.

–"Y más te vale no morir, pues traerás la vergüenza a tu familia"–le había gritado y después le había dejado completamente sólo.

Ieran odió a ese hombre por eso, pues apenas eran las 07:00 de la noche y estaba considerablemente nublado. Apiadándose del chico, la mujer se había acercado y le había hecho compañía desde fuera de la maya que separaba el bosque de la academia.

Había sido amor a primera vista. Nada habría podido evitarlo.

Después de eso, los dos chicos enamorados se habían visto a escondidas, sin falta todos los días. Y a los 17 años, Ieran fue escogida como futura prometida para el hombre al que más odiaba en ese mundo por haber agredido al hombre que amaba.

Esa misma noche había tenido una discusión con Kabuto. Él le pedía que escaparan juntos, ella sólo pedía paciencia y que la entendiera, pues si no se casaba con Hien Li, su padre golpearía nuevamente a su madre. Después de esa discusión Ieran se había entregado a él en cuerpo y alma y se había convertido en mujer.

–"Aunque te vayas, tu corazón, mente y cuerpo me pertenecen, nunca lo olvides, que yo no te olvidaré". –le había dicho él.

Un año después, Ieran se unió en matrimonio con Hien Li. Ese día fue el más horrendo de su vida, pues no sólo se había unido a él en nombre de Dios, sino que también esa misma noche se entregaría a él. Pero esa no había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso aquel día. Sino Kabuto, a quién ya llevaba meses sin ver, –pues ella le había pedido distancia– había asistido acompañado de Darome, una chica que Ieran consideraba una de sus mejores amigas. Habían acudido en plan amoroso y se paseaban por todo el salón como unos tortolos enamorados.

Ieran había rabiado al verlos, más al preguntarle a la chica el por qué de su traición. Ella sínicamente sólo había respondido que Kabuto siempre le había gustado y que ahora que ella se había casado tenía el camino libre.

Aquello la había destrozado. Con el tiempo, Kabuto y Ieran se habían distanciado lo suficiente, pero siempre estaban alertas de lo que hacía el otro. Meses después, Kabuto había conseguido el titulo de ninja jefe de una pequeña tropa muy importante y se había casado con Darome. Por su parte, Ieran había quedado embarazada, otro motivo por el cual se hizo una nueva fiesta.

Fiesta que destrozó a ambos por igual.

Pasó un año. Xiao lang nació y fue cuando Kabuto y Ieran tuvieron su primer acercamiento después de mucho tiempo. El hombre había sido invitado a cenar a la gran residencia Li junto con su esposa, pues habían superado una misión de la que sólo él y un novato muy inteligente habían salido vivos. Había sido un acercamiento muy nimio el que habían tenido, pero sólo eso necesitaron para confirmarles a ambos que los rescoldos de su amor aún seguían encendidos.

Después de eso Kabuto la acechó como loco, hasta que la convenció de salir a escondidas con él. Ieran se escapaba con la excusa de que iría a visitar a su amiga, que era Nadeshiko, pero nunca mencionó su nombre. Meses después, Nadeshiko cayó terriblemente enferma y en favor Ieran le había pedido a su esposo que la curara. Éste había accedido, pero estaba dispuesto a cobrarle a Fujitaka, pues decía que nada en la vida era gratis. Ieran lo había odiado por eso, y más lo odio cuando vio la cantidad que estaba dispuesto a cobrarles a los Kinomoto. Lo único que pudo hacer para ayudarlos había sido prometer a la hija del arqueólogo en matrimonio por la vida de su mujer. Y así pasaron 5 años n los que ella se siguió viendo con Kabuto hasta que los descubrieron en un hotel no muy lejos de aquel lugar. Ieran había respirado hondo y se había sentido muy feliz al saberse por fin libre de su marido, pero por otro lado, estaba muy nerviosa por lo que le harían al final del día.

En ningún momento pensó en su hijo. Ni en que iba a deshonrrar a su familia

Cuando Hien la corrió y le prohibió volver acercarse a su hijo, a él, o al lugar donde habitaba el Clan, Ieran se había sentido una felicidad tan grande que sólo habría podido describirla como un éxtasis total. Ni siquiera pasó a despedirse de su hijo, a quien no había visto en dos días. Simplemente, tomó todas sus cosas y se marchó casi brincando de felicidad.

No tenían absolutamente nada de dinero, pues Darome no le había permitido a Kabuto llevarse sus cosas, pues ella no quería que él se fuera. Acudieron con la única persona que ellos sabían que los podría ayudar.

Nadeshiko.

Le pidieron una vasta cantidad en yenes, situación que dejó a Naddy aún más pobre. Prometieron pagar, pero la verdad es que las crisis nunca se los permitió. Y hasta la fecha seguían sin pagarle.

Compraron una pequeña casa y Kabuto al no tener demasiados estudios, lo único a lo que pudo aspirar fue a ser obrero en aquellos tiempos. Pero eran felices, porque se amaban y se tenían él uno al otro. Aunque, por las noches, Ieran sentía como si estuviera olvidando algo, un vacio sordo en la boca del estomago. Nunca le dio sentido a ese sentimiento.

–Como sea, dime dónde es que está Xiao lang.

–No veo por qué debería decírtelo. No te incumbe en absoluto. –dijo con simpleza.

–¡**Porqué quiero evitarle a esa chica las penas que yo sufrí a tu lado!** –le gritó con furia a su ex esposo. Hien la miró muy serio. –Mira, sé que nunca fui una muy buena madre, ni esposa. Sé que nunca los quise como debía haberlos querido, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer para evitar que nuestro hijo sufra lo que tú sufriste por lo que hice, lo haré. Porqué apuesto que ella no lo ama. –al ver que Hien no decía nada, agregó. –Y te juro que si no me dices dónde se encuentran, haré que el Clan completo se entere de lo que tu hijo está haciendo.

–No te atrevas, Ieran. Por qué si lo haces te juro que está vez si te mato. –se puso de pie y adoptó una postura desafiante.

–Dame la dirección entonces, ahora mismo. –ordenó.

.°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°.

Por alguna extraña razón que no entendía, a Shaoran le fascinaba velar el sueño de su mujer. Sobre todo por las mañanas, cuando el sol apenas estaba saliendo de su escondite tras las montañas. Tenía meses haciéndolo y en vez de volverse una costumbre se volvió más bien una hermosa obsesión para él. Sonrió de medio lado recordando cada noche en que la tocó, en las que la dejó con la apremiante necesidad de más.

Afortunadamente, ella ahora estaba con él. Eso significaba que terminaría los trabajos que había dejado inconclusos con ella cada noche.

Junto a él estaba Sakura. Que descansaba profundamente, pues Shaoran no había podido darle tregua y la había tomado al menos 4 veces en la noche. Todo había sido por culpa de ese brazo lastimado de ella. Si tan sólo estuviera sano…

Acercándose un poco más a ella, Shaoran besó la marca de pertenencia que había dejado sobre el satinado cuello de su mujer, que estaba frente a él. Esa acción provoco un gemido por parte de la castaña, quien siguió durmiendo. El castaño la destapó un poco, dejando a la vista los firmes senos de la chica. Comenzó a juguetear con un rosado pezón, mirando encantado las muecas y los pequeños impulsos del cuerpo de su mujer. Estampó un beso en su frente y siguió acariciándola, hipnotizado.

Al cabo de un rato, Sakura comenzó a gemir y a removerse. Entonces Shaoran aprovechó para morderle el cuello mientras bajaba su mano por su abdomen.

Sakura se despertó con un jadeo débil al sentir la mano de Shaoran entre sus pliegues femeninos. Sólo un ligero toque bastó para que ella se encendiera. Quería llegar más lejos, así que comenzó a acariciar el clítoris de su mujer.

–Tú, eras… Yo… Yo tenía sueños en los que… Ahhh… –gimió largamente al Shaoran acariciarla más rápido.

Sin poder evitarlo, Sakura se apegó más al pecho masculino, gimiendo por consuelo. Shaoran besó su coronilla y jadeando se acercó a su boca para besarla. La acercó más a él y suspiró de alegría, nada se comparaba a tenerla entre sus brazos. Entonces, una palabra que nunca había utilizado iba a salir de sus labios.

–Sakura, amor. Yo te…

De improvisto sonó el ruido de unos golpes contundentes en la puerta principal y los pequeños ladridos de Kerberous. Con mucha cautela y confusión Shaoran miró a Sakura, quién a su vez lo miraba con deseo y sin entender absolutamente nada.

Shaoran se puso unos vaqueros como el rayo y bajó tan rápido, silenciosa y cuidadosamente como el centinela que era, seguido del pequeño cachorro que le alcanzó, juguetón, en el camino, creyendo que todo aquello era un juego. Cuando en realidad se trataba de algo más grande que un simple intruso. En el pasamanos de las escaleras por debajo siempre guardaba una navaja por sí llegara a necesitarla. La tomó y siguió con paso seguro hacía delante.

Los golpes en la puerta no habían sido de Eriol. Esa no era su manera de tocar. No podría haber sido su padre, pues éste entraba sin importarle nada, pues tenía llave, incluso considerando la situación en la que se encontraba con Sakura. Y en definitiva, no podrían ser ni Mei ling ni Yamazaki, pues ambos tocaban como niñas. No, esos golpes eran livianos pero decididos. No eran de nadie que él conociera.

Llegando a la entrada principal que era de donde provenían los sonidos, Shaoran se asomó por la ventana. Alcanzó a divisar una larga y espesa cabellera negra, y un cuerpo menudo, pero no logró advertir quién podría ser.

.°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°.

Nadeshiko estaba sentada viendo la televisión sin prestarle la menor atención. Sólo veía las imágenes, pero no escuchaba nada, sólo sus pensamientos sobre sus hijos. Cuando repentinamente, una noticia la sacó de su estupor.

–"Se nos acaba de informar que la hija de la famosa diseñadora Sonomi Daidoji ha sido secuestrada por un Clan del que no daremos a conocer el nombre por cuestiones de seguridad…"

La madre de la castaña se paró de su asiento mortalmente asustada. Iba a correr a su habitación junto a su esposo Fujitaka, pero éste ya estaba junto a ella. Ambos escucharon la noticia atentamente y a cada palabra que se decía, éstos iban perdiendo cada vez más el color del rostro.

La noticia estaba por terminar y casi en su último momento, aparecía Sonomi Daidoji dando testimonio a la prensa.

–"LO ÚNICO QUE DESEO ES QUE SE ME REGRESE A MI HIJA". –ordenaba.

–Escuchaste eso. –preguntó Fujitaka al apagar el televisor, pues la nota había terminado.

Nadeshiko no se movió, parecía no poder reaccionar pues estaba en un tremendo estado de shock, entonces de la nada rompió a llorar. Ella sabía lo que ocurriría. Desde ese momento, sus días estaban contados si no corrían pronto a ver al gran Hien Li.

.°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°.

Tomoyo miraba el cielo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ni siquiera cuando niña había tenido la oportunidad de ver semejante espectáculo. Siempre estuvo ocupada. Clases de canto, natación, voleibol, fut bol, ballet, yoga… más los estresantes exámenes y las clases extra de cálculo que tomaba para no reprobar la habían hecho mantenerse lo bastante ocupada como para no prestarle atención a las cosas verdaderamente importantes de la vida.

El cielo estaba teñido en corales y ópalos.

Se preguntaba cómo es que jamás lo había notado, cuando escuchó el sonido del gemido sordo del moreno al levantarse y estirarse en la cama. Ella no había podido escapar. Su pierna izquierda estaba asegurada a la cama con un grillete y la puerta estaba cerrada. La ventana estaba abierta y con las persianas corridas, lo cual parecía más un indicio de burla que otra cosa.

Tomoyo lo miró. Ella estaba sentada en el piso, mirándolo despertarse. Lo había visto dormir por horas hasta que se "hartó" de hacerlo. Entonces había bajado de la cama y al tratar de escapar nuevamente, había comprobado que tal acción era imposible. Entonces había descubierto las hermosas vistas que el amanecer regalaba cada mañana y se había quedado como boba observándolas.

–Qué haces en el suelo mujer. –no fue una pregunta. –Anda vuelve a la cama. – ordenó con voz ronca.

La morena lo miró a los ojos y después miró nuevamente al cielo.

–Antes dijiste que me habías traído aquí para darle más credibilidad al secuestro de mi mejor amiga. Dime, –habló la morena por primera vez, después de una pausa. – ¿Cómo es que conoces a mi Sakura? Por qué, que yo supiera, nunca la dejaban salir a ningún lado.

Eriol se despabiló al escuchar aquella pregunta. Miró el techo, pensativo. Sabía que no debía decir nada al respecto, pero conociendo lo malditamente terca que era la chica, prefería hablar antes de que ella le sacara la verdad a base de enojos.

–Tu amiga le pertenece al Clan Li incluso antes de nacer. –dijo finalmente. –Lo único que puedo decirte es que ha sido reclamada.

–Entonces, ¿para qué me quieren a mí? Técnicamente no les sirvo para nada. Sólo estorbo.

–No del todo, preciosa. – dijo y se sentó en la cama, dejando que la sábana cayera hasta sus caderas. –Estás aquí porqué así hemos despistado a las personas. No servirá toda la vida, pero no acabará tan pronto.

Tomoyo rió por la estupidez de Eriol. Su madre la conocía. Sabía que la detestaba por no pasar tiempo con ella, pero también sabía que no era estúpida. El moreno arqueó una ceja al escucharla.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

–Mi madre no se creerá esa tonta historia. Me conoce demasiado como para saber que primero velo por mis intereses o lo más beneficioso para mí. Seguramente, ya medio mundo sabe que he sido secuestrada y vendrán a buscarme. –masculló con una sonrisa bailarina.

Era cierto. Maldición era tan jodidamente cierto.

Ante tal mención, Eriol sintió pánico. No sólo por lo que le harían a él cuando lo atraparan con las manos en la masa, sino porque le arrebatarían a Tomoyo y él jamás la volvería a ver. Necesitaba avisarle a Shaoran cuanto antes.

–¿Quieres ver a tu estúpida amiguita? –la miró observarlo con seriedad. –Pues levántate que hoy se te cumplirá ese deseo. –dijo y comenzó a levantarse de la cama.

No se fiaba de ella estando a solas, tenía que llevársela con él para mantenerla vigilada todo el tiempo, pues sabía que podía someterla cuantas veces quisiera si era necesario.

.°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°.

Orbes castaños, cabello negro ondulado. Piel blanca y menuda. Extremadamente hermosa para ser una señora grande. Así veía Shaoran a la mujer frente a él.

Shaoran era demasiado pequeño como para recordarla. Muchos dirían que el rostro de una madre nunca se olvida. A él sí. Pues ella nunca había estado tan al pendiente de él cuando era niño. Siempre hubo preferido "escaparse con las amigas" que estar al lado de su primogénito

La miraba y en su vientre sentía una extraña sensación de _deja vú_.

–Buenas tardes. –dijo con voz un poco ronca. Guardo silenciosamente el cuchillo en sus pantalones. Kero se acercó a la extraña y comenzó a olfatearla, pero ésta parecía no prestarle ni la más mínima atención.

La mirada de la mujer lo sorprendía. Era tan parecida a la suya, que le dio un poco de curiosidad saber quién era. Afortunadamente, Ieran rompió el silencio.

–Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Ieran Li. –dijo aparentemente llena de confianza, pero algo en sus facciones iba mal, su ceja derecha temblaba casi imperceptiblemente. Aquella era, si no se equivocaba una muestra de nerviosismo puro.

Entonces su atención se volcó completamente hacía el nombre que la mujer había pronunciado.

_Ieran Li._

_Ieran Li…_

** IERAN LI.**

–Tú… –De repente Shaoran se había puesto ceniciento. Sus ojos se habían tornado rojos por la furia y su cuerpo se puso tan rígido que creyó le darían cientos de calambres por todo el cuerpo. Las venas se le saltaron, evidenciando el pulso del cuello. El aire de sus pulmones desapareció tan rápido como hubo llegado y un peso tan enorme como el que le cayó encima al escuchar aquel nombre pudo haberle detenido el corazón, ocasionándole un paro cardiaco. Pero nada de aquello ocurrió. – ¿Cómo ha osado mostrarse frente a mi?–espetó lleno de furia lobuna.

Ieran perdió el color del rostro al ser la detonante de tal furia.

–Yo…

–Cierre su boca. Nada de lo que usted diga será tomado en consideración mía. Sé lo que dirá, siempre, todas **las prostitutas** dicen lo mismo…

**TAZ.**

Una bofetada. Esa mujer lo había abofeteado y ni siquiera tenía derecho de hacerlo. La creciente furia de Shaoran aumentó a grados que nunca creyó capaces en él. No era sólo furia. Era impotencia, odio, coraje, dolor, infinita desdicha. Todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaron en el interior de Shaoran eran negativos.

–Lárguese. –le gritó. El cachorro comenzó a ladrar asustado. –Lárguese antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta toda mi vida. –ordenó rojo de cólera.

La mujer lo miraba ya con lágrimas en los ojos y una mueca suplicante en el rostro.

–Xiao lang, déjame explicarte… –Juntó sus manos.

–Déjeme en paz. –sentía cómo le temblaban los músculos del rostro. –Escúcheme bien. Por su propio bien aléjese de ésta zona. No vuelva nunca a buscarme o de lo contrario, no seré capaz de controlarme como lo estoy haciendo en estos instantes. –ladró con odio. Los ladridos del animal no hacían más que provocar aún más tensión a la escena.

–Yo sólo…

–JODER. CIERRE LA BOCA O…

–Shaoran… –gritaron.

El castaño se quedó helado al escuchar aquella voz. Cómo si fuera una especie de robot, se giró hacía ella. La miró y al hacerlo, contempló su lozanía y aquella belleza que lo dejaba sin palabras y que al mismo tiempo calmaba sus torrenciales aguas. Era ella, su Sakura, su mujer. Poco a poco y sin poder evitarlo, sintió que haría algo que desde los 5 años no hacía.

**Llorar. **

Se dio vuelta tan rápido como pudo y pasó a un lado de su mujer, que estaba al pie de las escaleras, sin mirarla a la cara, ocultando la mirada. Entonces se encerró en su estudio con un portazo muy estruendoso. Tomó una botella de el mejor vino que tenía y se sirvió un trago.

Sakura se quedó sorprendida y sin comprender lo que había visto en los rabillos de los ojos del castaño.

Lágrimas de dolor.

Entonces miró a la mujer que estaba parada en el quicio de la puerta, llorando con las manos cubriendo su rostro y profiriendo gemidos violentos y diminutos espasmos.

Considerando la situación, Sakura pudo haber velado por sus intereses y haber escapado del lugar inmediatamente, pues la puerta estaba abierta y sabía que la mujer, sumida en la desesperación como estaba, no notaría su marcha. Pero la mujer lloraba, y Shaoran también estaba llorando en aquel momento. Y cuando de llantos se hablaba, Sakura era la persona más débil y solidaria del mundo incluso si esa persona que lloraba la había herido. Pues ofrecía consuelo sin nada esperar a cambio. Se acercó a ella lentamente y la abrazó asustándola en el acto.

–Mi nombre es Sakura. –le dijo cuando la mujer la miró horrorizada. – Yo soy… –no supo darle nombre a la extraña relación que tenía con el castaño.

–Sé… Sé quie-n ere-s… –contestó la mujer hipando. Sakura se sorprendió ante tal información. Ieran miró detenidamente el rostro de su interlocutora. La chica era todo un ángel. Al bajar la mirada por su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que estaba vestida con una camisa que seguramente era de su hijo y que tenía un Hombro venddado. – Tienes que… en-entrar, querida. –dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. –El aire de esta mañana es más fresco que de costumbre. –entonces se separó de ella y habiendo entrado en la casa cerró tras ella.

–Podría decirme por favor, ¿quién es usted y por qué Shaoran la ha tratado así? ¿Cómo es que me conoce? –pidió saber amablemente.

Ieran la miró con mucha pena. Nunca durante 18 años se había sentido más culpable que en aquellos momentos. Se arrepentía de haber dejado a su primogénito con su ex marido. Pues, ahora que lo veía detenidamente, era el vivo retrato de ella. Shaoran sólo tenía el cabello y los ojos del color de Hien. Lo demás, eran rasgos completos de su familia. No había querido abofetearlo, sabía que merecía el insulto pero…

–Yo… –volvió a limpiarse las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos. En aquellos momentos comprendía aquel dolor que sintió todas las noches antes de dormir y al que nunca le dio sentido. –Mi nombre es Ieran Li. Soy la madre de Xiao lang. –sorbió la nariz.

Sakura recordaba aquel nombre porque su madre le había contado algunas aventuras que había tenido con su mejor amiga, que al parecer era la mujer que tenía en frente. ¡Qué pequeño era el mundo!

–Al parecer he oído bastante de usted. Mi madre se llama Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Es su mejor amiga, ¿no es así?

–Así es. ¡Ho, Dios me perdone por semejante error que he cometido con ese muchacho! –dijo refiriéndose al castaño.

–Tranquilícese, por favor – La guió hasta la cocina y puso la cafetera a hervir. En un platito sirvió un poco de leche y croquetas para Kero quien las había seguido obedientemente. – ¿Por qué Shaoran la ha tratado de aquella manera, si ha dicho usted que es su madre? –la sentó en la silla con delicadeza y luego se sentó ella del otro lado.

–Es una larga historia, niña. Si te la cuento, terminarás odiándome también. Pues, por mí es que estás atada a mi hijo. –dijo con pesar.

Sakura la miró con creciente curiosidad y miedo. Quería saber la verdad.

–Hable, por favor. Yo la escucho. –dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Ieran suspiró y mirando sus manos temblorosas sobre la mesa, comenzó a relatar su viejo pasado al cual había creído enterrado hasta que Nadeshiko la visitó aquella tarde.

–Bien… Desde que nací, se me inculcó la idea de que debía aspirar a lo mejor. Mi padre era un hombre frio, controlador, manipulador y violento. Nunca demostraba cariño y sólo se involucraba sexualmente con mi madre con la única intención de procrear. Fui la última hija de un matrimonio con 6 varones. Y sé que fui concevida con el único propósito de ser la mujer del que sería el nuevo jefe del Clan Li. Ósea Hien Li, padre de Shaoran. –Miró los ojos ávidos de la chica y continuó. –Yo tenía que nacer, a todas luces, con grandes dotes de belleza e inteligencia, de lo contrario, mi padre golpearía a mi madre y yo sería abandonada a mi suerte. –

Sakura hizo una mueca de horror al escuchar aquello.

–Afortunadamente para mi madre, nací con los dotes que mi padre solicitaba y apenas cumplí los 4 años de edad decidieron que era tiempo de entrenarme para ser la perfecta _"Yamato Nadeshiko". –_Al ver la cara de asombro de la castaña prosiguió. – Cuando cometía un error, mi padre se encargaba de azotarme con infinita crueldad. ¡Y cuidado con que alguna lágrima saliera de mí! Por qué entonces me azotaba aun más fuerte. no podía correr con mi madre, o si no, él la golpearía también. Cuando cumplí 6 años de edad, me enviaron a la academia "_Sakamoto N° 1_" que era una academia exclusivamente para chicas. –Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al oír el nombre de aquella institución, pues ella también había sido enviada allí a los 6 años, para formarse. –Mi padre pidió que se me tratara con lujo de violencia si cometía el más mínimo error, y así fue. Con el paso del tiempo fui creciendo y volviéndome completamente diestra en todas las artes. Me convertí en la perfecta "_Flor de Loto_" y mi padre estaba orgulloso de mí por primera vez. No me volví dura con todas aquellas experiencias porque conocí a tu madre. Tu madre era ese respiro de vida y belleza que yo no era. Era incluso más hermosa que yo, en cuanto a físico se refiere. –Alzó una mano y tocó la mejilla de la castaña, quien estaba reclinada sobre la mesa escuchando atentamente, con semblante tembloroso. –Tu sacaste sus hermosos ojos, corazón. –la alagó y Sakura sonrió con ternura. Esa mujer era muy hermosa y bondadosa. –Un día en unas vacaciones de verano en las que tu madre se fue con tus abuelos de viaje, yo me escapé de casa y me acerqué a lo que era la _Academia Li_.

–¿Yo tengo abuelos? –preguntó la castaña muy asombrada.

–Así es, y una prima. Pero aún no he llegado a esa parte. –Entonces continuó la historia ante la mirada de consternación de la esmeralda. –Era una joven ilusa de tan sólo 16 años. A esa edad las chicas de mi época no eran tan experimentadas como las de ahora. Yo alego que fui demasiado soñadora. Pues creía en el amor real cuando mi destino era otro. Recuerdo perfectamente que me acerqué al alambrado que estaba cubierto por las enredaderas de los árboles y escondiéndome, presencié como castigaban con crueldad a un chico. El hombre que lo castigaba era nada menos que el padre de Shaoran. Recuerdo como lo odié por dejar colgado al que ahora es el amor de mi vida. Me acerqué a él y conversamos un rato. Por supuesto, aquello fue amor a primera vista. Y lo sabía porque nunca en mi vida había sentido semejante emoción como la que experimentaba al verlo. Lo veía cada vez que podía y él a mí. Todo era obviamente a escondidas, de lo contrario, a él lo habrían matado y a mí me habrían golpeado y luego hubieran golpeado a mi madre por mi culpa. Sabía que mis actos conllevaban al deshonor de mi familia, así que nuestras salidas estaban meticulosamente planeadas. Sin margen de error. Desafortunadamente, a mí me tocó vivir en un tiempo en el que el amor no estaba precisamente por encima del beneficio económico, sino todo lo contrario –Hizo una pausa en la que dejó de mirar a Sakura y luego ella miró al horizonte. –Un día, llegó lo que tanto mi ahora esposo y yo temíamos tanto en aquel tiempo. Mi boda con el que sería el nuevo jefe del Clan. –la mujer bajó la mirada.

Sakura estiró sus manos y tomó las de la mujer, que estaban heladas, tratando de darle calor y ánimos para que ella continuara.

–Yo no quería. Era demasiado joven, y sin duda no amaba a Hien. Pero no podía evitarse. Esa noche en que anunciaron nuestro compromiso, tuve una gran pelea con mi enamorado. No me quería dejar ir. Pero yo tenía que obedecer, pues tenía miedo de que mi madre fuera masacrada si no lo hacía. Después de esa disputa nos juramos amor eterno. –La cara de Sakura se tornó triste. – Un año después me casé con Hien Li, muy en contra de mi voluntad. Esa noche, mi ahora esposo había llevado a una chica a la recepción y se habían anunciado como novios formales. Ella era mi amiga y aún así no le importó. Tu madre me consoló cuando rompí a llorar en plena ceremonia y luego me acomodó el maquillaje para volver con los demás. La noche de bodas, fue sin lugar a dudas la peor de toda mi vida. Fue… –calló y más lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. –Para mí fue una violación. –dijo con voz ahogada. –Yo… recuerdo que… no hice nada… sólo me quedé completamente tiesa. Esa noche hería a Hien, me herí a mí y herí a mi esposo. Poco a poco fui perdiendo el contacto con él. Pero lo seguía celando. Al poco tiempo yo quedé embarazada y él se casó, sólo nos hacíamos más desdichados. Después de la fiesta que se hizo por mi gestación no volví a saber más de él en los lapsos siguientes. Nueve meses después nació Xiao lang. – La mujer miró a Sakura y en ésta pudo ver que Ieran tenía una tremenda mueca de arrepentimiento en su rostro. Más lágrimas afloraron de ella y Sakura soltó una de sus manos para limpiarle tiernamente las lágrimas, luego volvió a tomarlas. – No sé porqué… pero… Por alguna extraña razón él no despertó mi instinto maternal. Muy por el contrario, cuando lloraba me daban ganas de salir corriendo a buscar al hombre que amaba y olvidarme de todo. Cuando le pasaban cosas malas yo apenas si me enteraba, pues no me importaba. –miró el rostro de la castaña buscando condena, pero lo único que encontró fueron lágrimas de tristeza, tristeza por ella.

–Tiempo después, lo volví a ver en una cena en mi casa, pues había subido de nivel y ahora estaba en un alto mando debido a una misión de vida o muerte de la que salió victorioso. Sólo eso fue suficiente para saber que nos seguíamos amando. –soltó con voz débil. – Comenzó a buscarme a escondidas y yo… quería negármele, pero no podía y… tu madre me ayudaba a escaparme con él –dijo con vergüenza. Sorbiendo nuevamente la nariz miró a Sakura con pena. –Meses después tu madre cayó enferma. Al llevarla con el doctor se dieron cuenta de que tenía cáncer en un riñón. Se hicieron pruebas de compatibilidad, se buscaron donantes… pero no llegaba nada… Entonces tu madre llegó a las últimas. –Sakura la miró con horror a los ojos mientras lloraba con más fuerza. –Se nos estaba muriendo y no sabíamos que hacer… así que… como último recurso le pedí a Hien que se hiciera exámenes de compatibilidad… Curiosamente, resultó ser compatible con ella, así que lo convencí de donar el riñón– Miró a Sakura con aún más vergüenza y prosiguió. De todas maneras, ella se enteraría algún día. –Hien quería venderlo por una cantidad exorbitante de dinero. Tus eran padres de clase media. Aunque tu madre toda su vida fue rica, pero al casarse con tu padre perdió todos sus derechos a la herencia que le correspondía, pues su familia no aprobaba su unión con un simple profesor de Historia, que era lo que tu padre era en aquel tiempo. –miró la cara de incredulidad de la chica y sollozó con fuerza. –Yo… convencí a Hien de pedirte a cambio de ese riñón. –dijo con voz débil. Entonces la vio perder el color y ponerse rígida. –La condición era que tú te convirtieras en la mujer de Xiao lang al cumplir los veinte años. No antes. Pero al parecer… bueno, volviendo al tema… yo abandoné a Xiao lang cuando cumplió cinco años y… no sé… no me importó nada más que mi felicidad. Mi padre ya había muerto, así que ya no había nadie ni nada que me detuviera de escaparme con la persona que más amaba en el mundo… cuando Hien nos atrapó en un hotel yo me sentí… libre. Feliz. Me fui, dejando a Shaoran a su cuidado y cómo la ex esposa de mi marido no lo dejó sacar nada de su casa, recurrí a la única persona que sabía me ayudaría. Tu madre. Le pedí un dinero que aún le debo. –dijo limpiándose las últimas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos y la miró con franqueza. –He hicimos nuestras vidas sin importarnos nada. Dejando todo atrás. –terminó.

Sakura quería correr hacía las montañas. Había sido un intercambio por la vida de su madre ¡y ella hacía una días la había culpado sin saber siquiera la verdad! Se limpió las lágrimas y cuando encontró la voz dijo:

–No tiene porque apenarse conmigo, señora Ieran. Yo… entiendo los motivos de todo esto. Y le agradezco que haya hecho lo que hizo conmigo por la vida de mi madre. Pero eso no quita ni absuelve el hecho de que un pequeño se quedó sin madre. Un ser inocente de todo. Y sepa que no la juzgo, pero no considero sus actos justos. –dijo con voz quebrada y mirándola con sinceridad.

–Lo sé, hija. Por eso estoy aquí. Para impedir que la historia no se repita. Porque puedo apostar todo mi dinero a que tu no amas a mi hijo. –Sakura se sonrojó furiosamente al escuchar aquello. Ella amaba a Yue, pero no sabía lo que sentía por Shaoran. Aunque, considerando la historia de la madre del castaño, ella jamás sería capaz de abandonar a un hijo suyo. –he acertado, ¿cierto?

–Disculpe. –Sakura se levantó para servir el café.

–Puedes confiar en mí y decírmelo hija. Sé que no lo amas. –volvió a decirle cuando Sakura terminó de servirle el líquido negro en una taza.

–¿Y eso qué? No quiere decir que le vaya a abandonar de pronto. Dejándolo solo, y menos ahora sabiendo su historia. No deseo compararme con usted, señora Li. –explotó, después de decir aquello se tapó la boca con ambas manos y se disculpó con la mirada.

–Déjalo, hija. –le dijo al ver sus ojos. –sé que me merezco todo lo malo que me pase. Pero si estoy aquí es por tu madre, no tanto por Xiao lang, aunque… debo admitir que al verlo, todo lo que no sentí al principio de su existencia lo sentí en dos segundos. Ella me pidió que convenciera a Xiao lang de dejarte volver a su lado, u obligarlo si llegaba a resistirse a la idea. Pero supongo que ya es tarde… No te dejará marchar jamás. –

A Sakura aquel pensamiento le llenó el vientre de cosquillas. No entendió el sentimiento de felicidad que afloró en su pecho, así meneó la cabeza.

–Yo cuidaré de él ahora. –Le dijo para calmar a Ieran. La mujer la miró con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

–Entonces, le diré a tu madre que no estás dispuesta a volver ahora que sabes la verdad. –dijo levantándose de la silla.

Sakura asintió con determinación grabada en su esmeralda mirada. Ieran la miró y sonrió. Le recordaba tanto a Nadeshiko cuando era joven.

–Crees… ¿crees que él me perdone algún día?. –preguntó Ieran con una sonrisa triste grabada en el rostro.

–Estoy segura de ello, señora. –le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa ligera.

Ieran sonrió abiertamente. Sin duda, su hijo se había llevado el más grande regalo al tomarla como su mujer. Porque además de hermosa e inteligente, la chica tenía un gran corazón.

.°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°.

Eriol estacionó su jeep en frente de la cabaña de Shaoran. Miró la puerta abierta de par en par y maldijo. Seguramente, la esmeralda se había escapado se había escapado.

Encerrando a Tomoyo en la camioneta, se dirigió hacia la puerta y se encontró con una imagen que no esperaba.

Sakura y la madre del castaño despidiéndose amablemente.

Miró a la mujer retirarse con una sonrisa triste en su hermoso rostro y después a la ojiverde. Cautelosamente cerró la puerta.

– ¿Y Shaoran? –preguntó despistando la acción. Entonces un pequeño perrito se le acercó y comenzó a gruñirle.

–En estos momentos se encuentra totalmente indispuesto, ¿quién es usted y qué se le ofrece?. –Preguntó temerosa.

–Soy su mejor amigo. –aclaró mirando la carente indumentaria de la chica, que delineaba perfectamente el delicioso cuerpo, el vendaje mal colocado y sus ojos levemente rojos, como si hubiera llorado. –Venía para hablar con él de cosas importantes. –musitó.

–Él de verdad no puede recibirte ahora. –recalcó la esmeralda.

– ¿Y se puede saber porqué? –Sakura lo miró sin inmutarse. Kero empezó a morder el zapato del moreno y meneando un poco el pie se lo quitó de encima. Entonces Eriol entendió.

–Ya veo, ¿podrías por favor decirle que he venido y que es urgente que me llame o que me busque en cuanto pueda? –Sakura asintió y entonces Eriol entendió que lo estaban despachando del lugar. –Bien entonces, hasta luego, niña. –se despidió de ella tan rápido como hubo llegado.

Al salir de la casa miró a Tomoyo todavía en el auto, muy ansiosa. Parecía querer ver si su amiga se encontraba bien o si la estaba pasando tan mal como ella. Al entrar en el vehículo, se puso el cinturón y arrancó de inmediato.

– ¿Qué no se suponía que me dejarías ver a Sakura? –Espetó.

– ¿Has oído la frase "cambio de planes"? –dijo y después se dispuso a ignorar sus peroratas.

Mientras, en la gran cabaña de madera, Sakura se acercó al estudio del castaño y tocó débilmente, nadie le respondió así que entró con lentitud en él.

Shaoran estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio con una botella de sake casi vacía y parecía borracho. Sakura miró aquel lugar y le sorprendió su simplicidad. Lo único que parecía realmente costo era un cuadro que colgaba en la pared frente a ella.

Shaoran se bebió todo el contenido de la botella y la lanzó contra la pared, asustando a su mujer.

–Shaoran… -gritó.

Sakura miró el lugar al que había lanzado el objeto y descubrió que había al menos dos botellas más hechas añicos. Evidentemente, estaba más que borracho. Corriendo se acercó a él y volteó su silla hacía ella. Justo en el momento en el que él se disponía tomar una botella más.

–Pero que… –comenzó a decir el castaño.

–Basta. –ordenó Sakura. –Si no paras con esto ahora, juro que me iré y no volverás a verme jamás. No bromeo Shaoran. La puerta principal no tiene seguro. – lo amenazó.

Shaoran la miró con coraje y soltó:

–Si te vas a largar, hazlo. No me estés amenazando. –le dijo con voz ronca y un extraño acento… ¿chino? –de todas maneras las mujeres son todas iguales. Unas putas que rompen hogares…

**PLAF.**

Shaoran se tomó la mejilla que había sido azotada por la esmeralda y entonces comprendió. De inmediato, lo borracho se le bajó.

–Muérdete la lengua antes de ofender a mi género. Estás incluyendo a mi madre y a la tuya también. –Le dijo con voz ahogada y ojos vidriosos. –puedes decir lo que quieras de mí, Shaoran, pero tienes que tener respeto por quién te dio la vida y por quién se la da a los demás. –soltó.

–Sakura, yo no…

–Guarda silencio y escúchame. –le pidió conteniéndose para no llorar. –Esa mujer que vino hace rato te dio la vida. Tú posiblemente desconoces las circunstancias que la obligaron a abandonarte. Y puedo apostar que habrías hecho lo mismo en su lugar conociéndote como eres. Sé que eso no justifica su abandono hacía a ti, pero el que haya venido está tarde y me haya contado la verdad habla, al menos, un poco a su favor. Vino porque quería evitar que se repitiera la historia.

Shaoran se quedó sorprendido de la manera en la que la castaña se estaba comportando en esos momentos. Ahora parecía más su mujer que cualquier otra cosa.

– ¿Sabes que por ella estoy aquí? –le preguntó. Shaoran la miró sin comprender. –Gracias a tu madre es que me tienes en donde estoy. Fue ella quien arregló esto, para que tú y yo pudiéramos estar juntos. No tu padre. –le dijo está vez llorando. –Agradece que haya tenido la delicadeza de venir a verte para que te dio la vida.

Shaoran se levantó y abrazó a su mujer, que ahora lloraba sin parar. Cuando la esmeralda se hubo calmado, la besó en los labios con lentitud y delicadeza.

-Perdóname muñeca.

La castaña hizo una mueca y Shaoran lo notó.

- ¿Qué…

–Sabes a alcohol. –dijo saboreando.

Shaoran rió. Era cierto.

–Algún día te enseñaré a beber conmigo, muñeca. -le dijo después dio un corto beso a los labios femeninos.

–No quiero. No me gusta. –susurró contra sus labios.

–Te daré algo que si te guste, entonces.

Dicho esto, comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Pasó sus manos por los hombros femeninos y después la apretó contra él.

Cuando se separaron fue porque Shaoran decidió que quería tomarla sobre el escritorio, así que procedió a tirar todo lo que había sobre éste. Tomando a su mujer por las nalgas, Shaoran la sentó y siguió besando sus labios rojos. Le empezó a quitar su camisa con cuidado de no herir el hombro femenino. Cuando se despojó de aquella molesta prenda, ahuecó en una de sus manos un seno sonrosado y erecto de la chica y se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, para besar su cuello.

Sakura jadeaba débilmente en su oído. Queriendo tomar parte de la acción comenzó a acariciar su perfecto abdomen. Sus manos ascendieron por éste hasta su duro pecho, donde depositó suaves besos una vez que Shaoran se lo permitió. Entonces siguió su recorrido hacia arriba por su cuello.

Sabía que dejar marcas de pertenencia era indecente, pero no podía evitarlo. Siguió besando y lamiendo aquella zona que al parecer excitaba en exceso al castaño. Shaoran la abrazó con fuerza y con ternura depositaba besos sobre el pálido hombro de su mujer. Y cuando éste menos se lo esperó, comenzó a succionarlo con fruición.

Al sentir ese placer tan intenso, Shaoran no pudo más que bajarse los pantalones en tiempo record y adentrarse sin ninguna delicadeza en su mujer, quién gimió por el placer/dolor que aquella acción le provocó.

Separándose del cuello masculino, Sakura quiso esconder la cabeza en el pecho de Shaoran, pero él tenía otros planes.

–Nada de juegos, nena… Mírame. –ordenó. Sakura gimió ante tal orden. –Quiero que mires mis ojos y que sepas que esto que estoy haciendo no es sólo sexo.

–No… –la castaña rehuyó su mirada. No quería hablar seriamente con él…

–Vamos… Mírame. –tomó su rostro con delicadeza entre sus manos y la obligó a perderse en las profundidades de su mirada ámbar. –Escucha, nena. Quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos. Sólo tú. No hay nada que desee más en el mundo que el formar una familia contigo.

Sakura lo escuchaba azorada. En su cabeza había una incesante alarma con un NO, pero en si pecho y en su boca estaba floreciendo un SÍ.

No habría manera de negarse después de todo. De igual forma ella no volvería a casa con sus padres jamás. Ya no podía abandonarlo y menos conociendo su historia. No se quedaría con él por lástima, pues ese sentimiento no existía para ella. Era algo completamente inevitable, que pasaría tarde o temprano.

Pero honestamente prefería que pasara tarde.

Ella no respondió nada, pero volvió a besarlo con pasión. Shaoran tomó aquello como un sí y comenzó a embestir dentro del cuerpo de su mujer.

–Te quiero, Sakura. –Susurró en el oído de la castaña y ésta lo apretó más aún en su interior.

A partir de ahí, las cosas para Shaoran se tornaría de color rosa… o tal vez carmesí.

.°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°.

Hien Li miraba furioso a los Kinomoto.

Juraba que se los comería vivos. Si no fuera porque los conocía de casi toda la vida, ya los habría mandado matar.

–Entonces, ¿Sonomi Daidoji ya dio el grito de guerra? –ladró.

–Así es. –respondió Fujitaka. Dando la cara por su mujer y su familia.

Hien se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y pensó las cosas. No podían atacar a Daidoji, pues ya había corrido a la televisión. Sobornar a los medios sería la única forma de detener aquello. Iba a empezar a dictarle a los Kinomoto lo que tenían que hacer cuando las puertas de su estudio se abrieron de par en par.

– ¿Quién te has creído para entrar de esa manera en mi casa? –espetó.

–De ésta manera no me agendarás para otro día. –dijo la mujer y se posicionó a un lado de los Kinomoto.

Nadeshiko miró a Ieran sorprendida, entonces, la madre del castaño la miró también.

–He hablado con tu hija. –le dijo. –Dice que no piensa volver. Sabe la verdad. –soltó con serenidad.

Fujitaka y Nadeshiko se miraron con evidente tristeza.

–No, no es lo que piensan. Ella no planea volver porque se quedará cuidando de Shaoran. Está orgullosa de haber entregado su vida por la tuya. –la tranquilizó.

Nadeshiko y Fujitaka al escuchar aquello no pudo más que sentirse inmensamente agradecida de tener una hija como la castaña.

–Si ya no hay problema por ese lado, entonces, ¿podríamos preocuparnos por lo que de verdad importa en este momento? –preguntó Hien llamándoles la atención. – hay riesgo de que Shaoran valla a la cárcel. Así que tenemos que movernos cuanto antes. – declaró el gran je Li

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hola chicos, jeje (U ´n-n)7...<p>

Lamento no haber podido subir el capítulo con anterioridad pero es que debo admitir que además de tener un trabajo esclavizante y estar enferma no había podido actualizar porque la inspiración se había ido de vacaciones y ya no quería regresar. Pero afortunadamente he aquí el capítulo ya terminado sólo para ustedes.

En éste capítulo quería dejar claras varías cosas. Aún faltan más pero lo que le sigue a la historia está aún mejor. Sepan que volveré a actualizar dos semanas después de año nuevo, pues mis tíos quieren que pase una semana con ellos. De lo contrario, esperen actualización a la semana de año nuevo. :)

Por otro parte… que les pareció el capítulo? A mí la verdad me gustó mucho. Digan lo que digan los haters a mí me gustó por que dejó enseñanza. (O algo así) además de que demostró la entereza de nuestra querida Saku, que ya se está volviendo toda una mujer.

Con respecto a Ieran no tengo nada más que decir. Creo que su historia quedó bastante completa. Pero ustedes son los buenos en todo esto, así que opinen.

Y pasando a lo de Shao… me quedo sin palabras con él. Sólo diré que fue bastante abofeteado en el capítulo.

Ahora sí, a contestar sus maravillosos reviews:

**Rilly**: Sabes, ahora yo soy quien está mala. Me contagiaste, ok no. De verdad espero que te haya ido bien en tus finales. Yo me esforcé con cálculo y pasé con un 8. Sólo recuerda está frase

"cuando deseas algo, todo el universo entero conspira para que lo consigas"

A mí me ha funcionado de maravilla. Es del libro de El Secreto. Pruébalo (si quieres). Además te apuesto a que tu exámen (si es que no lo has hecho) se te hará muy fácil :D (eso espero).

Gracias por darte una vuelta por mi fic. Tu review es muy importante para mí y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado.

Mata ne!

**Karito:** hola :D gracias por los ánimos. (el 24 renuncié jejej) y sí, Eriol y Tomoyo son una pareja con dinerillo jajaj (ojalá alguien me diera algo a mí.) En este capítulo quedó claro que Shaoran ya pescó a Sakura del todo con su pasado. Y no es lástima, si no su destino :s jajaj ok eso sonó muy contundente.

Espero te siga gustando el fic y me sigas leyendo. ¡Feliz año Nuevo, amiga!

**Sakurita-Rock:** Hola! Jejej quiero pedirte una disculpa por no actualizar antes, ya sabes el clima y las finanzas y … el calentamiento global y así. No ya en serio, **lo siento.** Pues se puede decir que Sakura oficialmente ya renunció a Yue jeje. Pero igual Shaoran ya le dijo que quería que fuera la madre de sus hijos ¡uff! Quien fuera ella.

Eriol es cómo un hombre normal. Sólo piensa en sexo, pero ya no puede ni podrá hacerlo con cualquiera. ñ.ñ él sólo quiere a su princesa de ojos amatistas aunque no se ha dado cuenta.

Gracias, muchas gracias por tus reviews, chica. Y espero que en este año que venga puedas cumplir todos tus deseos. !Feliz Año Nuevo!

**Mirialia Paolini:** A ti es a quien quiero pedir más disculpas porque falté en mi palabra de Damallero contigo. De verdad siento no haber podido pasarme por tu fic, pero créeme lo leí todo y me encantó. Ese Shaoran que se mostró en la historia fue muy tierno… yo quisiera uno de esos.

Y sí, el amor no llega por obligación, prueba de ello es Sakurita, quien aún a la fecha no sabe que siente en realidad por Shao. Por cierto, me encantó la expresión de que Shaoran es un hijo de p… pero que tiene un corazón de oro.

Nuevamente me disculpo contigo y espero en estas fiestas te la pases de lo mejor. Besos.

**Sakura Li Kinomoto24:** Holaaaa! Cómo estás? Bueno espero este capítulo te haya gustado y te haya aclarado bastantes dudas. Ya Sakura sabe la verdad y se está dejando ver como la fuerte (jajaj ¬,¬) Sakura posiblemente aún no sepa lo que quiere, pero de algo está segura, ya no se va a mover de con Li. Porque a fin de cuentas ese era su lugar.

Y acá entre nos (a mí tampoco me gusta el SakuYue. No me parece bonito) pero la verdad Sakura si corre riesgo de no quedarse con Shaoran más adelante, ya verás porqué.

Con respecto a Eriol, tienes razón. Me pareció original y bastante entretenido así que como caballero de Londres, además de que siento que si le quedó un poquitín. Por Mei ling… digamos que es la típica mala estúpida. Ya verás porqué.

Por otra parte… que te ha parecido el reencuentro madre e hijo? Súper tierno, no? Jajaj ok no, lo siento. Y ni te preocupes por la pelea de Touya y Shaoran. Ya sigue para el próximo cap. (spoiler, lo siento)

Muchas gracias por leerme, de verdad. Tus reviews son muy importantes para mí. Te deseo un feliz año nuevo y un buen año por delante. Y recuerda, sonríe siempre, querida.

Besos.

**Didi87:** Holiwis! En éste capítulo no hubo mucha acción por parte de los castaños y menos con Tomoyo y el moreno. Es que quería aclarar de una vez las historias de las madres de los castaños.

Lo único que puedo decir es que estamos a medio camino de la historia y que cada día se pondrá más interesante. Al menos el capítulo que viene si va a tener de todo. :9

En lo de Eriol, tienes toda la razón, pero se debe a que no se fía de Tomoyo, porque ésta es tan tremenda! En este capítulo Shaoran se dejó ver un poco más… ¿expresivo? (por no decir salvaje jaja) y sí, su estrategia para convertirla en ninfómana si está teniendo éxito (la pregunta sería con quién no lo tendría, si él está como quiere :D jaja) Aún así, puedes estar segura de que Saku ya no se va a mover de con Shaoran, pues ha comprendido que ese es su lugar.

Por otro lado… qué te parece la historia de la madre de Shaoran? (no sé porqué pero presiento que a nadie le gustará ´¬.¬) Lo de Mey con Yamazaki se dejará ver en el próximo capítulo. Y mejor me callo sobre eso porque corres peligro de que te spoleé y no quiero n/n.

Por otro lado, ya no falta mucho para que Eriol se dé cuenta de que ama a Tomoyo. Dudo mucho que sea capaz de dejarla ir en su debido momento :s. De verdad, lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero es que parecía que todo estaba en mi contra para que no escribiera nada.

Muchas gracias por tus reviews y espero que te la pases genial en este Año Nuevo, pórtate bien, y sí te portas mal, invitas :9 ;). Jajajaja.

**Anaiza18:** Hola :) jaja sí el capítulo pasado si estuvo muuuy picante! Y si Eriol no se pone las pilas con Tomoyo las cosas se van a poner feas. Ya ves lo que acaba de hacer Sonomi Daidoji. (Pero pues, se entiende. Es su hija y cualquiera haría lo mismo).

Por lo de Shao y Sakurita… la cosa se va a poner buena a partir de aquí (eso creo yo U)7. Espero que el capítulo te haya agradado, amiga, y también espero que te la pases genial en estas fiestas a lado de tus seres queridos :9

**Laura:** Hola! Y muchas gracias por tus ánimos. La verdad es que cuando leí el review si los necesitaba, así que me hiciste el día :). Jajaja y sí tienes toda la razón, Shao no se cuida jajaja. Veremos que sorpresitas van a traer los demás capítulos. Seguramente habrán muchas. Y no te preocupes por tu imaginación. Déjala volar, en peligro y adivinas lo que ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo. Me encantó ti comentario de que Mey si sabe relajar tenciones :D Es cierto! Lo malo es que el fin no justifica los medios, ya verás por qué…

Bien chica, yo espero seguirte leyendo en mi próximo capítulo y contestar tus dudas. Espero que la historia te guste, porque si no, entonces no tendrá sentido de ser. ¡Felices Fiestas! _Y baila al Son del Bom_ jajaja (es una canción que me encanta).

**Fifo Tsukino:** ya verás que Eriol lo entenderá más adelante. Pero es hombre, y a los hombres el sexo los vuelve locos. Peor cuando dicen que no quieren sentimientos y acaban enamorándose del Free Jajajaja.

Me pareció tan lindo lo que dijiste después, sobre la posesión de Shaoran! Pero veamos con que nos sale Sakurita hora Jajajaja, las cosas se van a poner buenas (¬¬, *cara y risa malvadas)

Fifo te deseo un feliz año nuevo y un lindo año por venir. Agradezco el tiempo que gastas leyéndome y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. :9

**Caramelito:** Hola! Bienvenida a mi historia :) siento no haberte dado demasiada intimidad entre los protagonistas en este capítulo, pero quería aclarar las cosas porque ya estaba retrasándolas mucho. En el próximo capítulo te daré lo que me pides, porque ya sigue lo bueno :9.

Muchas gracias por leerme y de nuevo Bienvenida a mi historia, chica. Espero te la pases genial y te diviertas con tus seres queridos en estas fiestas. :D

**Yanisaku9:** Holi! Jejej pues Bienvenida, primero que nada. Aquí está el cap. En este no hubo mucho salseo (jajaja que ped…) pero en el próximo si lo habrá, ya verás. Me alegra que te guste la historia, porque de eso se trata :D

Bienvenida nuevamente y te deseo felices fiestas chica;) y muchas gracias por dedicarle tu valioso tiempo a mi historia.

.

.

Bien, esos fueron todos.

Chicos, yo quiero agradecerles por haberme acompañado éste año. Sus reviews y visitas al capítulo fueron para mí un alago. Jamás esperé que tantas personas me siguieran y sin embargo me sorprendieron. ¡Por este año, Muchas Gracias!

Y bien, una disculpa porque me solté reventando spoilers a lo baboso (a diestra y siniestra) pero es por la hora en la que estoy escribiendo esto. Dije "_les debo a mis chicos una grande" _así que me puse a escribir el capítulo toda la noche y me amaneció, porque en ocasiones me estaba haciendo la loca :s les pido nuevamente me perdonen el retraso y por si no quedó muy claro o no lo mencioné anteriormente lo diré ahora:

**Renuncié a mi trabajo.**

Así que ya estoy libre para ustedes.

Recuerden que los quiero mucho y que sin ustedes yo no estaría aquí

Sin más, me despido…

Atte: Dalian Monthgomery.

Todos los que estamos aquí de alguna manera son como yo. Enfermos y poseídos por personalidades que no existen, pero que ansiamos encontrar en los demás.

3.

¡Feliz Año!


End file.
